Monk of Bayville
by Wing Knight
Summary: Alternate Universe. I noticed that there were not much of a powerful Asian mutant so I took liberty to create one. OCRogue after chapter 1. I replaced Ch. 3 because I found an error. (I hope it's Ch.3).
1. Chapter 1

****

Monk of Bayville

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is my first X-Men: Evolution fic. I noticed that there isn't any powerful Asian mutants so……I took liberty to create one in the interest of fairness. The story assumes that the cerebro is made about three years before the start of the series. Of course, AU.

************************************************************************

Within the spherical room, Charles Xavier and Erik Lenshire had finally completed the Cerebro. The device in which they depended upon to find the mutants like them and help them.

" Well, Charles. Let's test this shall we?"

Erik walked out of the gigantic room to help his friend focus on his job. However, for safety precautions he had a monitoring device with him.

Meanwhile, in the Shao-lin temple of China, a martial arts competition was on the way. Little monks dressed in orange clothes lined up and displayed their skills one by one. Their dazzling display of fighting skills would have surprised any guests, but the senior monks graded them emotionlessly. One of the elders yelled out the name for the next child.

" Law Wu!"

A child of about fifteen stepped up. He began performing the martial art he had been practicing since childhood. It was up to him to prove that his time in the temple wasn't wasted. Needless to say, the pressure was paramount. In the middle of his demonstration, the elders lost track of Wu's movements. He was faster than ever. Wu himself felt everything slowdown.

Cerebro blinked with various lights and alerted Charles Xavier. Soon, Xavier found an Asian boy on the display.

' Wu Law, age fifteen. Shao-lin temple in China.'

At that time, Erik entered with smile. It obviously was a success.

" We did it, Charles."

Xavier rolled his wheelchair back and turned around.

" Indeed. However, I don't think we can reach this child."

Erik nodded. China was still a communist nation. There was no way that they could even get a permission to enter the Chinese soil.

" You're right. But with cerebro working, it will help others with the gifts."

* * *

Three years have gone by with Xavier and Erik "Magneto" Lenshire separating to different paths. Xavier created X-Men to fulfill his vision of mutants and humans co-existing together. Magneto, on the other hand, formed a Brotherhood to fulfill his vision of mutant domination. Both have successfully recruited few mutants so far.

Wu Law stepped into the main gate of the Bayville High School. He had changed over the last three years from his parents moving to Taiwan with political asylum. He still maintained contact with the Shao-lin monks though he was a great burden for them. His power, which he vowed to never use again, was a trouble for the monks in training. Just this year, his parents acquired a student visa for him to go study in America. They thought that it would help him become a better person. The transition was hard. His English was still mediocre at best, but his studies in Asia helped him in other departments, especially in mathematics. He walked around the hallway, observing the kids running around and talking to each other. He was to report to the principal's office. She was supposed to give him a place to stay over the duration of his school studies. He walked up the stairs and saw the gaze of the students. It was as if he did not belong here. Soon, he arrived at the office and knocked. A voice yelled out.

" Come in."

Wu opened the door in utmost silence. Not even a creak was made from him, and just as he opened the door, he closed it. The female principal with the glasses stood up and extended her hand.

" Welcome to Bayville High, Wu Law."

Rather than shaking hands with the principal, Wu placed his palms together and bowed.

" Thank you, Principal Darkholmes."

Stunned, Principal Raven Darkholmes stepped back and bowed in the same manner.

" Wu, you will be staying at the house for the poor. Is that acceptable?" asked Raven.

Wu answered in a cheerful manner.

" As long as I have roof over my head, I can not protest against the condition of the house."

Raven, or Mystique as other mutants called her, wasn't accustomed to the Asian culture. Truthfully, Wu Law was the first Asian student to come from Asia in Bayville High.

" Here is your class schedule as you requested. You might find your roommates in your English class."

Wu bowed once again and exited the room with care. Mystique pondered when the window opened and the breeze caught her attention.

" Magneto…"

He stood behind the curtain and gazed at his shape-shifting ally.

" Is his name Wu Law?"

" Yes." Answered Mystique.

" Interesting…."

Wu arrived at the English class. There was a white haired kid looking around as if he had no patience. The teacher assigned Wu the seat in front of the white haired boy.

" Hey, howareyoudoing? MynameisPietro. Howaboutyou?"

Frankly, Wu couldn't understand a single word from this white haired kid. He was just talking too fast.

" Huh?"

Pietro sighed and slowed his speech down.

" My name is Pietro. What's yours?"

Wu smiled.

" Wu Law. Nice to meet you."

Again, Wu placed his palms together and bowed. Pietro thought it odd, but he was more interested in the activities outside, PE. The English was over quicker than Wu had anticipated. Everyone left the class and headed somewhere. Wu looked around to see what it was about. Unknown to him, the lunch had begun. He walked around the campus and saw others eating.

" I guess it's lunch time…"

Wu walked over to a shade under a tree. He composed himself underneath and closed his eyes.

At a table nearby, Scott Summers saw the new kid sitting under the tree. It struck him odd that this kid wasn't eating during lunchtime. He walked over and tapped Wu on the right shoulder.

Wu was meditating and felt the tapings. In a fright, he grabbed Scott's left arm and flipped him over his shoulder. Scott landed on the floor flat on his back. He almost lost his sunglasses from the impact, but fortunately, it didn't come off. Wu opened his eyes and immediately apologized.

" I am sorry! I apologize!"

Scott sat up. He smiled and waved his hand.

" No, I'm sorry for sneaking up like that."

Both exchanged a nervous smile, and then heard the laughter from others in the area. They thought what happened was funny. Scott gestured Wu to follow him to the bench.

" My name is Scott Summers. What's yours?"

Wu bowed with his palms together.

" My name is Wu Law."

" So, Wu. Why aren't you eating?"

" Oh."

Wu realized that Scott came to see why he wasn't eating.

" I am on a fast. Besides, I can not find any vegetables around here."

Scott thought for a second. Judging from Wu's behavior and his diet, there was only one explanation.

" You're a monk?"

Wu let out a nervous laugh.

" Heh, heh."

Scott nodded then asked another question.

" So, are you staying with your parents?"

" No. My parents are in Taiwan. I stay in the house for poor. Or so Principal Darkholmes calls it."

Scott became alert. That's where the Brotherhood was staying. This Wu might be a threat, he thought.

Wu felt it necessary to ask Scott a question.

" Can you help me, friend? Where is the classroom for AP Calculus?"

Wu handed Scott his schedule. Scott took a glance and felt it odd. Except for the English, this Wu was a genius.

" Its in room 354."

Wu got up and bowed in gratitude, then headed off to the class.

' Gee… Wu is too smart for those Brotherhoods. I wonder if he is even a mutant…'

Scott received an answer from Jean.

' I think he is.'

* * *

The school ended with ease for Wu. He grabbed his map and began walking toward his new house. His back was sore from carrying his baggage all day, but the new hope of studying in America lessened the pain.

" Okay, turn left, then go straight…"

He saw a house almost in ruins. He was walking in the path leading to the front door when something fast ran by him. The white afterimage surprised him.

' What the?'

He was about to open the door when he saw a strange girl. She had brown hair but the front portion was white, as if she was old. She saw him and raised her eyebrow.

" What are you doin' here?"

Wu dropped his baggage and bowed.

" Hello. My name is Wu Law. Principal Darkholmes says I get to live here."

The strange girl made a confused expression. This house was for mutants, but this Wu didn't look like one. Except for being the only Asian guy she saw outside TV. She noticed the heavy luggage and picked some up.

" Come'on in."

" Thank you."

Wu entered the house and saw it was a mess. Most of the things were out of place as well as dust stains. The strange girl turned around and introduced herself in her southern accent.

" Mah name's Marie Rogue, but just call meh Rogue."

" My name is Wu Law. Nice to meet you."

Wu bowed with his hands together. When he stood straight again, he saw Pietro.

" Hello, Pietro."

The white haired boy jumped up with great speed with his eyes wide open.

" What the heck are you doing here?!"

Rogue sighed and told Pietro to call everyone.

" This is Wu Law. He'll beh livin with us."

Blob, Lance, and Toad introduced themselves. They also wondered what this normal kid was doing here. Ignoring the others, Wu found himself a room. He looked around for a desk, but found none.

" Oh, well."

He walked downstairs and sat on the kitchen table. There, he took out his textbooks.

Others gazed at the textbooks. They hadn't seen most of them. Toad began picking up the books.

" Man! AP Calculus, AP Physics, AP European history… Geez! This guy is a smarty pants!"

Wu began his homework. He grabbed his Calculus book and began the problem. With wonders in others' eyes, Wu finished them quickly. He began his last homework. English. It was hard for him. He became stressed and Pietro noticed this. Using his speed, he began looking from left and right of Wu's head.

" Well…. the smarty pants has a weakness…."

For thirty minutes Pietro continued his meddling even though others told him to stop. Apparently, Wu had had enough.

" Would you please stop?"

Pietro ignored him and kept bothering the 'smarty pants'. Rogue was reading her novel and saw anger rising from Wu. Finally, Wu yelled out loud.

" I said stop!"

Pietro saw the back of the fist in front of his eyes. It was very fast, and connected to his face. Next thing, Rogue and others saw Pietro flying about three feet toward the wall.

" Wow!"

Lance and Toad laughed out loud at Pietro. Someone had finally struck the speed demon.

Wu turned around and apologized.

" I apologize, but you did not give me any choice."

With that, Wu went back to his study. Pietro was enraged. He was about to chase Wu down when Rogue got in front of him.

" That was yahr fahlt yah know… Even we warned yah to stop. When Principal Darkholmes bring someone here, that means he's a mutant laike us."

Pietro cursed under his breath and sat on the sofa. After making sure that Pietro would not go back again, Rogue sat on the kitchen table.

" Ah've never seen anybody do that to Pietro over thare. By da way, do yah have any special powers?"

Wu stopped and looked up.

" Special powers?"

Rogue saw the puzzled look on Wu.

" Never mind."

However, Wu feared that he had broken his own vow to never use his power again.

Scott walked up to the professor.

" Professor, about today…."

Xavier nodded.

" I know. That kid named Wu Law?"

Scott expected that the professor would use his powers but he never got used to it.

" Yes."

" Cerebro picked up his powers today in the house of Brotherhood. But strangely, it recorded as second occurrence.

Jean entered the room at that time.

" Professor, I saw a…."

Xavier sent a psychic message that he knew and continued.

" It has me curious that Cerebro had picked up on this Wu Law earlier. I wonder why we haven't recruited him yet."

Scott explained further.

" I talked to him today, and…. I think he's a monk or used to be…"

The word 'monk' caught Xavier's attention.

" Follow me to the Cerebro."

Upon arrival to the giant spherical room, Xavier went through the past records of mutant detection. On the bottom of the list, there was the name Wu Law. Xavier entered the file.

" Wu Law from Shao-lin temple of China. Of course! Magneto and I detected him three years ago in our test run of Cerebro."

There was a poof and Kurt appeared.

" Zhere you are!"

He gazed at the monitor.

" I know zhis kid! He flipped Scott over his shoulder in lunch! So he ist a mutant?"

" Apparently." Xavier answered.

* * *

The Brotherhood became increasingly hostile with the X-Men. Although Wu tried to stay out of the fights, one day he could not refuse. They went out to fight, which Wu didn't know why. Here, he saw the blue skinned kid disappearing and reappearing elsewhere.

" Hey, Monk! Get that fuzzball!"

Wu nodded reluctantly. He used his power and saw the process in which the 'Fuzzball' was moving around. He ran up and kicked Kurt right on the chest. Which caused Kurt to smash into the tree. He stopped and gazed at his fallen opponent. He bowed then turned around.

Quicksilver, as Pietro called himself, yelled out an order.

" Finish him off!"

Wu shook his head.

" I can not."

While the fight was going on, Scott acquired Wu. He focused his sight on him and fired a quick burst of his ray. Loud zap alerted Wu. He looked to the source and his power came back online. Everything slowed down and he easily dodged the ray. Scott reacquired when he saw Wu on his knees. He seemed to be in pain.

" Huh?"

While he hesitated, Quicksilver knocked him over, and disappeared with the others.

Back in the mansion, Xavier and the X-Men watched the recordings of the battle. They were unable to see Wu when he attacked Nightstalker, except the impact.

" Slow the image, Storm."

At quarter of the normal speed, it still wasn't visible, although there was after image. The professor ordered to slow the image down further. Finally, at tenth of the normal speed, they saw Wu moving with the speed appearing to be normal speed.

Scott wondered out loud.

" Wow, he's fast!"

Xavier corrected him.

" I don't think it's the speed that he uses."

Kurt walked up.

" You mean to say he can control time?"

" Precisely."

Scott whistled. Controlling time…

Xavier went further.

" I don't think he has full control over it, and also I feel that it is dangerous for him to use the power."

" Why is that professor?" asked Kitty.

" His physique appears to be that of 19 years old, but his records show him as 17. It's draining his life every time he slows the time."

" Bummer." Kitty remarked.

Kurt winced with pain as he saw the image.

' So zhat's how he saw my teleportation…' he thought.

* * *

It had been weeks when Wu saw Rogue packing for a fieldtrip.

" Where are you going?"

" To some stupid field trip."

Wu wondered for a minute and asked another question.

" What kind of trip is it?"

" Geology. Ah don't like it."

Wu smiled.

" The nature can sooth any painful soul. It will be good for you, Rogue."

" Yah think so?" asked Rogue, with skepticism.

" I guarantee it will change your life forever."

Rogue left the house running. She barely made it. She saw Jean upset possibly because the Principal had pulled her out to keep an eye on the X-Men. The bus left the school and Jean watched on with contempt.

After Rogue borrowed Scott's power and blasted Mystique, the X-Men rescued them. Rogue now knew the lies that the Brotherhood had told her. She expressed her desire to join with the X-Men and the professor accepted her. Next day, Wu found Rogue's room empty. He shrugged and packed for school. There, he met Rogue hanging out alone.

" Hi, Rogue!"

Rogue's eyes widened. It was Wu.

" Hi, Wu."

" I did not see you in your room. Is something wrong?"

Rogue gestured Wu to follow her. When they reached their destination, Wu saw the X-Men.

" What the?"

Rogue went on with her explanation. How the Brotherhood was not the correct way to interact with the humans, and professor Xavier is a good guy to know. After a moment of silence, Wu expressed his opinion.

" Actually, I thought about that. I knew about it, but without my parents' consent, I can not move to professor's mansion."

Scott laughed.

" Don't worry about it. He has ways with the other people."

" Then I need to collect my belongings from the house."

Kurt grabbed Wu's shoulder.

" Dude, you can buy vhat ever you need."

Wu refused.

" It is the principle of the matter. Those things that belong to me should be where I am."

Kitty dropped in on the conversation.

" Just stop by at the mansion and then you can go fetch your stuff."

Wu gave it a thought. He could not just go back into the house to get his stuff. He needed some weapon to fight the others off.

" Okay. I shall go with you."

While posing as one of the students, Mystique found out about Wu's contact with the X-Men and ordered the Brotherhood to eliminate Wu if he came back.

* * *

Wu entered the mansion. It was huge beyond words.

" I…. I…. I cannot believe it! This is very big!"

While surrounded by the X-Men, Wu saw a hairy man with suspicious look in his eyes. Next to him was a bald man on the wheelchair. The bald one coughed and everyone focused their attention to him.

" My name is Charles Xavier. Welcome, Wu Law."

Wu bowed as he always did. Surprisingly, Xavier bowed back. He never saw anyone bow back as reflexive as professor.

" I need to…"

Xavier brought his hands together.

" I know… You will find what you need in your room. Kurt, would you please take Wu to his room?"

" Ja."

Kurt grabbed Wu's shoulder and whispered.

" Don't use your powers, Wu."

With a poof, Wu found himself in a room. He saw a long metal staff. He saw there was some kind of a cut in the middle. He pulled it loose and made two- 2.5 feet poles. He left it separate and secured them against each side of his waist. He walked out and saw the hairy man approaching him. He saw three metal claws coming out of his left hand and in reaction, pulled one of his staff out and blocked it. He then saw the man's right hand with the claws and blocked them with another staff. He twisted the staffs that were stuck between the claws and lowered his opponent's hands. He was about to pull them out and strike at him when professor Xavier stopped them.

" Logan, stop."

He retracted the claws and growled a bit.

" I don't trust him, Charles."

He left the hall as others gazed at Wu and Rogue for their reactions. Wu bowed and left the mansion.

" Professor, do you think he's going back?" asked Scott.

Xavier peeked into Wu's thoughts then answered back.

" No, he'll come back. I want you to follow him. He may need help."

The rest of the X-Men got into their uniform and followed Wu. If Wu didn't need any help, it was a good time to see what he could do. Kurt wondered at what he'll see. He was a big time martial arts movie fan. They hid in the surrounding bushes and watched the event unfold. As expected, Wu knocked on the door, and went inside. They honed their hearings for any sign of trouble.

Wu went up the stairs and entered his room. He found his belongings and packed them into the bags. He grabbed them one by one over his shoulders. He quietly stepped down the stairs and opened the door. He sensed something and pulled one of his staff out. He heard something behind him and swung his staff. It connected Toad on his stomach, and soon, Blob pushed Wu outside. He busted through the door and landed on his back, with his baggage around him. He got up and dusted himself then grabbed the second staff.

Before Wu went flying out of the door, Rogue realized how big the baggage was. It was better for someone to help Wu, but it was too late. She saw Wu ready to fight, with the Brotherhood ready to jump him. She gazed at Scott for any direction, but he shook his head.

" No. Let's observe for a while."

Wu assembled the two staffs into a one long version. He then took off his jacket, and ripped it in half. He rolled the halves to the ends of the staff and got ready.

" Mystique said to get rid of him. Let's do it!"

Toad jumped and launched his tongue. It grabbed left end of the staff. Wu disconnected the staff and pulled the left one while swinging the right side. When Toad came closer, Wu struck his side and he let go of the staff. Wu assembled them again and found Pietro running at him. He used his powers, and the time slowed down for him to be able to see his movements. He twisted his body and struck the speed demon on the right cheek, then twisted again with another. When Pietro lost balance, Wu's staff rose high and struck him on the top of the head. Enraged, Lance began using his powers. The ground shook as he caused earthquakes. Wu tried to charge in but Blob got hold of him from the back. Lance walked up in a slow pace. Although it was hard, they were about to finish it.

Rogue had had enough. She charged in and Scott ordered the others to get in. Scott fired his ray at Lance to delay him and Kurt teleported with Rogue to Blob. When Rogue tried to touch the giant mass he turned around, causing her to touch Wu instead.

" Rogue, no!"

Wu closed his eyes for his inevitable absorption. There was the skin contact and Rogue felt nothing. No memories being absorbed or any powers for that matter. She stood dumbfound that Blob took his chance and pushed her back. Rogue's pale face became pink through anger. She had been touched where she felt violated. Fortunately, the fuzzy elf caught her before she fell.

" Ah don't believe it! Ah didn't absorb him."

She saw Wu swinging his body and finally hitting his captor on the knee. Blob screamed and loosened the grip on the Monk. Wu's feet touched the ground. Instantaneously, he swung his staff from bottom and smacked Blob's 'jewels.' The gigantic mass, which was impervious to any attack, rolled his eyes and fell to the ground. After making sure that his opponent was okay, Wu turned to Rogue and gave thumbs up.

Lance tried to shake the ground again when he found himself up in the air. He looked back and saw Jean using her powers to lift him up. Scott distracted him again.

" Hey, watch the birdie!"

The red ray impacted upon Lance's body and he flew towards the bushes, where he lost conscience.

Everyone gathered around the discarded baggage and collected them one by one.

" Let's go back home."

They walked off, with each of them carrying some of Wu's belongings.

* * *

Wu made quick adjustments to his new house. He had a room all by himself, which surprised him. However, a great shocker was the fact that the room was quiet, almost to the point that it was silent. Except for the occasional loud music from Kitty, it was a paradise. He finished his homework and changed his clothes to practice in the gym. He opened the door to find many others already at work. Scott and Evan were boxing at a corner, Jean was practicing her telekinesis, Kitty and Kurt were playing chess at a table. He also found Rogue practicing what seemed to be tae-kwon-do. Kurt saw Wu and waved at him.

" Hey! Vhat's up?"

" Oh. Hi Kurt. I wanted to practice, but… Well, the gym seems full."

Wu laid down his staff and sat next to Kitty.

" It's, like, Saturday. Of course we'll be here."

Wu nodded, then gazed at the chessboard. Kitty was in a disadvantageous situation. She also had an expression that hinted anger.

" So…Wu. Do you know any martial arts ozher zhan kung fu?"

Wu nodded. During his three years in Taiwan, he traveled to other Asian countries to learn specifically martial arts. He learned the swordsmanship and judo from Japan, which he had little problem communicating with the master due to use of Chinese characters. From Korea, he learned tae kwon do with much difficulty. He spent months just trying to break away from the language barrier. However, soon after he became familiar with the commands, he picked up quickly.

" I know judo and tae-kwon-do, a little that is…"

Wu scratched his head. He did not want to boast in front of his peers.

" Well, I'm going to do some running."

Wu got up, sneaking Kitty's rook to checkmate Kurt. He then began his jog. Kurt watched the board and freaked.

" AAAHHHH!! Checkmate?"

Kitty smiled and blew raspberry.

Rogue kicked furiously at the punching bag. She saw Wu pass by herself and was reminded of some weeks before, when she touched him.

" Ah wonder why Ah didn't absorb him…."

She felt partially ashamed. Up until that day, she thought she had a crush on Scott. But ever since she found out that she could touch Wu, which she yearned to do so, she felt attracted to the Asian boy with the short brush hair, Wu Law.

' Get a grip, Marie. Yah're acting like a child.'

She continued to pound the black punching bag then stopped to catch her breath. She walked over to get her water bottle. She felt like pouring them over her face, but something stopped herself.

Wu finished his run and walked over to the punching bag. He began punching the bag with bare fists. He felt tired, yet he was still full of energy. He backed off and began kicking the bag. He thought of trying out the 'move' as Kurt called it, on his Tekken 3 game. With his mind decided on trying out the move, he stepped back again and jumped forward. He side kicked with his left foot, and tried to kick with the right heel. Suddenly, the time slowed down and he connected with his right heel. Quickly, he was able to drop an axe kick with his left foot while in mid air. The time became normal and the bag fell to the ground about three feet away. He landed on his feet, but collapsed. The pain visited him again.

The others saw Wu suffering from pain. Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and gathered around him. Jean quickly contacted the professor about the situation.

' Professor, Wu's hurt.'

' I'll be there, Jean.'

About two minutes later, Professor Xavier and Logan entered the room with some first aid kit. To calm Wu, Xavier entered the Asian's mind. He found the boy's mind in utter chaos. There was tremendous strain for control. He quickly came out and huffed for breath.

" What is it, professor?" asked Scott.

" He's having hard time trying to control his power, but it appears that his mind alone can only do so for a limited time before the power overwhelms him. It's like a balloon. His power is expanding rather quickly."

Wu opened his eyes to find everyone staring at him with concern. He got up and stumbled across to the nearest wall. He sat down with his legs crossed and closed his eyes to begin his meditation. It always helped him control his power.

Rogue heard what the professor said. She thought that Wu might be suffering from something similar to what she, herself, suffered. She walked over to Wu.

" Are yah alright?"

Wu managed a smile and nodded.

" Yes. I am fine."

Rogue sat next to him in a similar posture.

" Does meditation help yah? Ah mean with da pain."

" Yes. It helps me control my powers"

Rogue tried to mimic it. She closed her eyes, but it did not work. When she opened her eyes, she saw Wu smiling at him.

" You must free your mind. Find your own voice and embrace it."

Rogue tried again. Behind the blackness in front of her eyes, she saw a speck of light in the midst of many faces of people she absorbed. She embraced it. It felt like her mind was clearing away. The faces faded away as her mind appeared to be cleansed. She opened her eyes to see herself alone with the monk.

" Did that work for you?"

Rogue smiled for the first time in a long time.

" Yeah."

She headed to her room when she saw the professor. She approached him.

" Professor…."

" Yes, Rogue."

She hesitated for a moment and then began.

" Ah was wondering. How come Ah couldn't absorb Wu? Ah mean, Ah touched him on da face deh day he came here and nothing happened."

The professor pondered for a moment, then gave his opinion.

" I suspect his powers delay your absorption. It's interesting though…"

He probed into Rogue's mind. There weren't as much voices of others as before.

" I see the mediation that Wu introduced you worked well…"

" Well… It's fine for now. Ah've better be going. Ah've got tons of homework to do."

Rogue ran off to her room. She sat in front of her desk and gazed at the textbook. She had some trouble with mathematics. She first thought about asking Scott for help, however, He was out with Jean as usual. She went around the mansion, searching for anyone who can provide help. Finally, she reached Wu's door.

' Well, he is in AP Calculus…'

She sighed then knocked the door. After a moment, Wu peeked his head.

" Oh, hi Rogue. Is there something that I can help you?"

Rogue raised her math book. With the look of approval on his face, Wu gestured her inside.

" Thanks."

She saw an unusually clean room with almost nothing on the walls. Apparently, Wu was reading a book. A large book at that. She carefully flipped to the thick, leather cover. It said " The Unabridged William Shakespeare."

" Wow, yah're reading Shakespeare?" asked Rogue. She never thought that Wu would be able to read them.

" Yes. I've just begun."

There were other books as well, but most of them appeared to be history books. Wu saw that Rogue was gazing at the books and tried to divert any attention.

" Um… What is it that you need help on?"

Rogue opened her book. It was Sine, Cosine, and Tangent problem.

" Ah just don't get what these things are… How do yah know these things and what it says?"

Wu chuckled and brought a sheet of paper. After folding it diagonally, he began his explanation.

" You see, it's not that complicated. Sine follows the cursive 'S' and cosine follows the 'C'. Tangent follows the 'T' on the sides…"

He went on further on his explanation. After about five minutes, he raised his eyebrow to see if Rogue got all the info.

" Did you get all that?"  
Rogue let out a nervous laugh.

" Yeah…"

Rogue grabbed her things and stepped outside. Instead of closing the door, Wu followed her as well.

" What are yah doin'?"  
Wu smiled.

" I think it is my time to cook. I have not had any rice for a while. I'm really craving for some rice."

He stormed downstairs and entered the kitchen. He had already purchased the rice needed and other things for side dishes. He donned the apron and placed the correct amount of rice grains and placed them in the steamer. While the rice was being steamed, he took out the chicken that was left over from last night's dinner and began to shred it. He added other ingredients to the chicken. The aroma that was generated from the dish flowed throughout the mansion. Soon others detected the scent and gathered to the kitchen. They sat on the dinner table and awaited for their meal.

" Mmmm. That sure smells nice!"

Kurt teleported to the table and observed the dishes being laid down on the table.

" Wow! I've never seen any zhing like zhis!"

Kitty eyed to the outside.

" Too bad Jean and Scott are going to miss this."

While the two joked around, Logan and the professor arrived at the kitchen as well. Logan sniffed and he showed satisfaction.

" I guess monk can cook."

Wu returned to the table with the final dish. He arranged the rice and chicken on the plates and handed them down. There were vegetables on the dishes as well. Rogue looked at the dish suspiciously.

" Is it spaicy?"

Wu smiled.

" Indeed it is."

The others placed their napkins where they wanted and began their chow. Everyone complimented the taste and showed genuine satisfaction.

" Zhis is very goot."

" Just about da right amount of spice."

They were about done with the food when the door opened. Scott and Jean had finally arrived.

" Mmmm. What's cooking?"

Jean saw the empty dishes and smirked.

" I think we've missed a nice Chinese dish."

Scott's eyes widened as Kitty and Kurt smiled at them, almost to the point of snickering.

" So, vhat did you eat?"

Scott stuttered the answer.

" Just some burgers…"

Wu got up.

" If you're up for it, I still have some left."

He got two dishes ready in a hurry and set them on the table.

" Uh… Thanks, I guess.'

The meal ended with everyone's stomachs full of food. Most of them headed straight to the living room for the TV time. They just couldn't do anything else, except maybe for sleeping. While the others were coping with their full stomach, the professor came out with a necklace. He presented it to Wu.

" Here. It should help you manage your powers. I've made the pendant as five dragons. That is the meaning of your name, isn't it?"

Wu bowed.

" Thank you, professor. And yes, it is what my name means."

Wu wore the necklace and felt his head a little bit free of the strain. He could now manage with a little relaxation.

************************************************************************

I'm thinking of putting some Rogue/OC(WL).


	2. Chapter 2

****

Monk of Bayville

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is my first X-Men: Evolution fic. I noticed that there isn't any powerful Asian mutants so……I took liberty to create one in the interest of fairness. The story assumes that the cerebro is made about three years before the start of the series.

************************************************************************

It was yet again, a Monday morning. Everyone woke up with grumbles from their nostalgia of the weekends. Everyone got dressed and walked down the stairs. They quickly stopped by the kitchen and grabbed their breakfasts, pop tarts. They got into their respectful locomotives and headed to their school. Scott, and Kurt rode the red sports car, with Jean and Kitty. Evan rolled through the streets with his skateboard. Wu generally walked to school, a habit that he acquired since childhood. He was surprised that Rogue had joined him today. Her demeanor appeared to be that of a stalker. He tried to ignored the stripe haired girl and keep his mind on the day ahead. However, he had something that troubled him.

' How was it that I did not get absorbed by her?'

He stopped and looked back. Rogue lowered her head, as if she did not care.

" Well, we got fifteen minutes to get there and we have quite a way to go."

Rogue raised her head and quickened her steps. She got past Wu and slowed down some what. They were walking side by side. There was some uncomfortable moments of silence, which Wu broke.

" Hey, Rogue?"

" What?"

Rogue turned around, she got defensive as she always did. However, she was actually startled. She actually thought that she might be able to just follow him to school, but he found out anyways. Somehow, she was attracted to him. He was the one she could touch, and feel. There may be more, but she had been waiting for so long as she can remember. Her step mother, Irene, sought to prevent her from ever touching someone. She figured it was because she wanted to protect her, but that one time she touched that kid at the party began her agony. The agony of not being in a physical contact with anyone, excluding herself. Because Wu provided a way for her to lift that curse, she figured, she was attracted to him.

' That's a stupid reason to be attracted to someone. Come'on, Rogue, yah don't even knaw if that guy's even intarested in yah.'

" Do you know any quiet place in the school? I think I'll need to meditate sometime today."

Rogue knew what he meant. Although the professor gave him the necklace, he still depended on the meditation to control his powers. The necklace was just a backup.

" Yah can stay where Ah hang around. No one comes near there."

Wu nodded.

" Thank you."

* * *

At lunch time, Wu followed Rogue to the grass field near the storage area. No one was around and Rogue against a tree and took out her book. She saw Wu on the corner of her eyes. He closed his eyes and began his meditation. Rogue became curious as to what it was like for him to experience the time manipulation. She thought about the movie that Kurt liked to watch, Matrix.

' It's probably like that…"

She stopped reading and packed her things. She got close to Wu and watched him. He seemed peaceful, like he was in some place where all the things here did not matter. Soon, the bell rang, and Wu's meditation ended as well. It was their gym class.

Lance and the others were dissatisfied with their situation, especially the betrayal of Wu and Rogue. They wanted to get back at them, but they never had the chance. They had to get them isolated somehow. While Lance was pondering for a plan, Pietro took a quick gathering of information. He knew that Wu and Rogue had the gym with the other X-geeks and they couldn't touch them during that time. Only time they could think of was either before or after school.

" HeyLance! Igotanidea. We'regonnaambushthemafterschool."

Lance thought about it then agreed.

" That's a good idea."

Blob thought about it.

" You know, what if she tries to absorb us?"

Pietro snapped back.

" Comeon, we'rethebrotherhood. Wedon'thavetoworryaboutthat."

Toad supported the speed demon.

" Yeah, man. Just knock her out. It's easy."

They found the place for them to ambush. It was near the school and the most quiet place in the route. They cheered then separated.

The gym ended in the utmost normalcy. They all were drenched in sweat, and most of them stank. The only benefit to the class was that it was the last class they had, so they could, if they chose, go to their homes and shower, but it eliminated any possibility for normal life. Most of the X-Men took shower at school. They had to get out and have fun. However, for Rogue, it was out of option. It was just too dangerous. She quickly changed back to her normal clothes and awaited for the bell. Wu was waiting about five meters away from her, in front of the boys' locker room.

" Why aren't you taking a shower?" asked Rogue.

" Well, Ah'm just not into public baths…"

At last, the bell rang. The students poured out into the parking lot, where they hopped into their ride to have some fun. Wu came out of the main gate, walking slowly. He was followed by Rogue again, but she now walked beside him. Others who did not know either one of them would have thought that they were close friends, well they were in an another way.

" Well, Rogue. Did you have good time in your geometry class?"

She smirked. Thanks to the help he had given her, she made through the test just fine.

" Yeah, thanks to yah."

They were passing through an abandoned factory when Wu felt something wrong. It felt like being in the Shao-Lin temple, training with his peers again. He stopped Rogue and looked around. There seemed to be nothing wrong. He sighed and took a step when he heard a loud thud. He promptly turned to the source. Rogue was knocked unconscious. He took careful steps to her and leaned over. He felt a sudden breeze to his right side. He slowed the time and saw Pietro running around him.

' Pietro… Then there should be the other brotherhoods near by.'

He picked Rogue up. He carried her to the end of the block, clear of the factory compound.

' Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have been using this route.'

He laid her down and grabbed the nearby stick. When he saw Pietro approaching him again, he tripped him with his foot. With thundering crash, Pietro slammed into the dirt. The others jumped out of their hiding. Blob went straight for Wu, but his target ducked underneath him. He felt the sudden pain I his groin again. His face crinkled and fell to the ground. Even though he was virtually invulnerable, he just couldn't withstand this pain. With the two of the brotherhood members out of action, Lance took to action. He stomped on the ground and created a seismic disturbance. The concrete cracked and the foundation underneath began to shake violently. He stopped and saw only Rogue lying on the floor. He gazed up to see Wu's foot in front of his eyes. He tried to react, but it was too late. He felt the sensation of rubber sole and dropped to the floor. Wu turned to Rogue. She was awake. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. After he lifted her up, he began to walk back to the mansion, supporting her.

Meanwhile, Toad watched what happened. The others who were more powerful than him fell to Wu. He was very scared. He didn't want to challenge Wu, but he also feared the wrath of Pietro and the others. He hopped up and tried to stomp them with his feet. However, he misjudged the distance and landed a bit short. The sound alerted Wu and Rogue. According to the instinct, they turned around and saw Toad.

" I've forgotten about you, Toad."

" Well… You shouldn't have!"

Even though he knew he delivered his speech in a manner that was unsure, Toad was committed now. He couldn't afford to be rejected by the others. He launched his tongue at Rogue's right ankle. Wu saw the tongue being launched and jumped back, however, since Rogue did not possess his ability to control the time, she missed the lightning quick tongue and became caught. Seizing the moment, he retracted the tongue while it was still wrapped around Rogue's ankle. The resulting momentum caused Rogue to perform an awkward forward split, in which she accidentally slammed her left knee against the concrete pavement. Wu found out about the tongue and punched him in the stomach. This caused Toad's tongue to lose grip and retracted back. When the dangerous tongue was out of the way, Wu flipped him over his shoulder. Toad laid flat on his back, and gazing at the blue sky. It happened so fast that all he remembered was being punched in the stomach, then seeing the blue sky.

Wu walked to Rogue and she managed to get up. She tried to take the first step, but stumbled to the ground.

" I don't think you can walk."

" Ah'm fine!"

Wu shook his head.

" I think you slammed your knee quite hard. You shouldn't try to walk right now. Here."

He stood in front of her, with his back towards her.

" I'll carry you."

With reluctance, and damaged pride, Rogue got on Wu's back. They walked back to the mansion on a different route. It was much more safe neighborhood. Rogue felt furious at herself for not seeing the tongue.

' Ah shoulda been able to dodge that!'

Wu carried the wounded girl quietly. He knew what was going on. She was blaming herself for the mistake.

" You know, Toad's tongue is quite hard to dodge. You shouldn't blame yourself for that."

Rogue felt uncomfortable at Wu's pinpoint remark. She responded in only way she knew how.

" Are yah a telepath too?!"

She realized her tone and wanted to take it back. It was a little too harsh for some one who you liked and saved you. Wu thought about it for a moment then answered.

" No, I am not. However, I have been in these types of situation before in Shao-Lin temple. I felt just like you do now. I was ashamed that I could not dodge the staff that my senior thrust toward me. But, do not worry. If you learn from it, then it was well worth it."

They arrived at the mansion and Wu carried Rogue to the infirmary. There, Mr. McCoy determined that it wasn't that bad, but cast will be needed as well as crutches. Of course, Rogue didn't like it one bit.

" Ah don't wanna use these! Ah'm just fine!"

Mr. McCoy tried to calm her down.

" Rogue, listen. If you overtly move, you will damage your knee cartilage. If that happens, you can't use your left leg properly."

Rogue still persisted on not having anything. Frustrated, Mr. McCoy went out to find someone who can convince Rogue to use the cast. After a while, Wu came in to check up on Rogue.

" How are you feeling?"

He handed her bouquet of flowers. Rogue accepted the bouquet and placed it on her laps.

" Ah'm fine. Mr. McCoy insists that Ah need to have casts on mah knee."

Wu lowered his head.

" I gather you do not desire to have the casts on you knee."

Rogue nodded. Wu sat next to her, and held her bare hand.

" You need to calm that pride of yours this time. You can not risk your health for the sake of your pride."

Rogue knew she needed to do this. The one thing she wanted to change, other than her mutant powers, was her overt defensiveness. The mentality that she could do things by herself.

" Okay. Ah'll get that cast on. But…"

Wu turned to her.

" Ah'll need to get someone to carry mah stuff. And Ah don't think deh others would help me."

Wu laughed.

" You are asking me to help you?"

Rogue blushed. He had figured out after all.

" Yeah."

Wu smiled.

" I have been thinking that you were attracted toward Scott. But geez!"

Rogue smiled.

" Yeah, Ah was. But come to think of it. Ah can't even touch him yah know…"

Something in Wu snapped.

' I am a substitute for Scott?'

He pondered, then carefully examined it again.

' I am, but I don't know…"

For the first time, he realized what he felt about her.

' I like her?'

All the time he had spent with Rogue, he denied his feelings. Not because he did not like her, but from his own mentality that women were an obstacle which you had to avoid, yet protect.

" Hm. I guess I have learned something from this as well. You changed my ethos too. Now I can treat girls with proper respect."

Scott and the others came into the infirmary to check up on Rogue, or rather, try to convincer her to wear the cast. When they entered, Wu and Rogue were holding hands, and both smiling. Something had obviously occurred here.

" Hey, what's going on?"

Rogue wore her usual stern face and turned to the others.

" Ah'll get that cast on."

Mr. McCoy dismissed the others including Wu. After the procedure was over, he sat down with the professor.

" Charles, I don't know what changed Rogue's mind. I mean, she flat out refused to wear the cast."

Xavier smiled, then gave his answer.

" I believe Wu convinced her."

McCoy, also known as Beast, smiled.

" I guess you saw that coming, huh?"

The professor placed his hands together.

" There's some intimate relationship going on between them, although they're denying it to themselves. However, I believe this occasion has created an opportunity for them to reconcile their feelings. I think their relationship will be quite beneficial for both of them."

Logan entered the living room. He sat beside Beast.

" What's up with the stripes?"

Beast turned to him.

" She banged her knee pretty good. Thanks to Wu, she's agreed to wear the casts."

" Monk? You know, I think there's something going on between that Monk and stripes."

Xavier smirked and told what was happening.

" They're in, well…sort of love with each other."

The growling tough guy's eyes widened.

" Really?"

Xavier and McCoy nodded.

" But let's keep it a secret between us, huh? We don't want to discourage them."

* * *

The week had ended in a quick, and swift stroke. The time passed by so quickly that most of them wondered whether they've even learned something or not. Rogue woke up to the weekend and saw Kitty still asleep. She snuck out of the room and headed to the bathroom. She finished washing herself and got dressed. She looked around the hall and entered Wu's room. Since his room was one of the smallest in the mansion, he had it for himself. Though, there might have been some special arrangement to facilitate for his meditation. She saw Wu awake, meditating out on the balcony.

" Hey, can Ah join?"

His eyes opened slowly, and welcomed his friend with smile.

" Yes."

Rogue sat down and composed herself for the meditation. She closed her eyes and found that herself was in peace. There were no faces haunting her, nor other distractions. Just that the speck of light had grown to a large spot, and there was something else within the light. She was more relaxed than ever. She ended her meditation and got up. There was a poof followed by a loud scream from Kitty. Rogue and Wu knew what had happened. However, the others entered the room and found the blue fuzzy man being beaten by Kitty with the pillow.

" Kurt! Get out!"

" But I just wanted to borrow your CD for a while!"

Rogue snickered with Wu. They exited the room and the others found out about it.

" Wait! Rogue, what are you doing in Wu's room?"

Rogue's face reddened. She was caught.

" Ah… Ah was just meditating with Wu."

Kitty's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

" Are you two, like, going out?"

The others gasped. They couldn't believe what Kitty had said. Kurt caught his breath and asked again.

" Are you two really going out together?"

Wu scratched his head.

" Well…"

Jean gasped again.

" You guys really are going out together!"

Rogue and Wu looked at each other and shrugged. They've been discovered, and acknowledging it was the best way to avoid further scrutiny.

" Yeah. We've been going out together for six days now."

Kitty sighed heavily. Now, she was the one without any boyfriends, though she had choice between Lance and Kurt.

" Well, if you do not have any other questions, we are going to eat breakfast now."

Wu made way and gestured to Rogue.

" Well?"

Rogue smiled and followed him to the kitchen. Scott whistled as two of them disappeared from their sight.

" Whew. I never thought Rogue would get any boyfriend with her powers…"

Evan remembered what happened the night they saved Wu from the Brotherhoods.

" Hey, remember when Rogue accidentally touched Wu, and nothing happened?"

" Oh, yeah…"

" I guess she's found her soul mate."

They laughed off and headed down stairs also. They were getting hungry. There was the usual ham and eggs. Logan was already having a second serving. Wu ate large breakfast. He scooped up a large amount of eggs and two slices of hams. He laid the plate down on the table and went back into the kitchen. He grabbed two tea bags and two cups full of hot water. He placed the bags in the cups, and began his breakfast. In the middle of his meal, he found that the teas were ready, and handed one to Rogue.

" Try this."

Rogue receive the up and stared at it. It was a green tea.

" Careful. It might be hot."

She sipped some and her face twitched.

" It's bitter, but it's better than da coffee."

Logan eyed toward Rogue. He was the one who usually brew the coffee. He liked it black, and quite strong. He saw Kitty grab a cup of coffee.

" Well half-pint, you like that coffee huh?"

Kitty shook her head.

" I just want to wake up and see if Wu and Rogue are really going out."

Logan scoffed and continued his coffee. Scott was the first to finish his breakfast.

" Hey, Wu. We're planning on going to the theatre. You wanna come with us?"

Wu shook his head.

" Thank you, but no thank you. Rogue and I have a plan already."

" Whoo!"

Wu and Rogue's faces reddened from embarrassment.

" It's not like what yah think it is, okay?"

Rogue pouted her darkened lips.

" Yeah. Rogue and I are going to stay here and do some physical therapy."

" Oh."

Since two days ago, Rogue had bandages, instead of casts, around her knee. She was walking with difficulty, often resolving to limping or hopping on her right foot.

" You guys have fun out there though, okay?"

With that, Wu and Rogue set out to the gym. After an easy ride of elevator down to the gym, Rogue stood and waited. Wu got out two railings and placed them secure.

" Well, here they are. Are you ready?"

Rogue unwrapped the bandages and limped to the rail. She slowly walked though it, then increased the tempo as she did more. When she was going like she normally walked, there was obvious pain. It was very apparent from her face. She was biting her lip, gathering as much strength as possible to go one more time. However, her leg gave up. She quickly leaned on the rail and huffed.

" Nice job, Rogue."

Wu offered his hand to her. She grabbed it and hobbled to the bench.

" You are doing much better. Just do not over do it."

Wu smiled and offered her a towel and a bottle of water. She took the towel and wiped her face, then opened the bottle and drank all the water.

" Listen, Wu… Are yah sure about our relationship? Ah mean. Ah'm an outsider yah know… Ah don't like to do things that are considered 'normal.'"

Wu looked up at the ceiling, then answered.

" Well, I do not participate in the activities that are considered 'normal' either, so it does not matter does it?"

Rogue's face brightened up. Her worries were gone now.

" Heh, Ah guess that was a dumb question."

Wu smiled back. Fully rested, Rogue got up and walked to the door with the crutches. Wu followed her close. Before opening the door, Rogue turned to Wu.

" Um… Wu?"

" Yes?"

" How does it feel like? To control da time?"

Wu's face became grim. He hesitated for a moment, then began.

" Well, it is quite lonely. Even the sound is slowed down so it is just a garble. But most of all, I feel guilty. Nobody should have the power to tamper with time. Sometimes I just feel like I am committing a grave crime that no one else knows about."

He opened the door for Rogue and stepped out of the gym.

" Even though I feel guilty, I know that every time I use my powers, I am paying the price, by getting old faster."

Rogue felt his responsibility. She knew some other mutants who enjoyed their powers, using them for a little recreation. Although her powers was not the sort that could be used in such style, she tried to utilize it as so. It was her own way of coping with the curse. However, Wu couldn't do that. Like he said, nothing was fun when he controlled the time. What's more, doing so resulted in a serious consequences such as premature aging…well, in the perspective of the others…

" So why don't yah fast forward da time?"

Wu's eyes widened with what seemed to be a terror.

" No! I couldn't do that. It would be selfish!"

Rogue sighed. Just as she thought, Wu had a tremendous responsibility with his powers, and he was well aware of it. In no time, they reached their rooms. Rogue thought for a moment then remembered that Wu still lacked an uniform since he refused to wear the skin tight one that Storm brought in.

" Hey, why don't we make yahr uniform?"

" Okay."

They brought some fabrics to Rogue's room. Kitty had a sewing machine and the sewing kit. They laid down a plan for the design and Wu opted to mimic his old Shao-Lin temple uniform. They chose on the colors more practical for the purpose as well. The design finally settled on a loose black clothes with green fabric belt. It was easier to make than the other uniforms, and also would be easier to fix. Rogue thought about making her uniform in the same style, but decided against it. Loose fabric meant possible skin contact. That was something she had to avoid. Pretty soon, the uniform was made. All they needed was the X logo on the left chest. Rogue suggested printing it, but Wu shook his head. He already had a patch, and he began sewing them by hand.

" Wow, where did yah learn to sew?"

" All the monks at the temple has to repair their clothes themselves."

Soon, Wu tied the knot and cut away the excess. He went into his room and changed. He also placed his staffs on the sides. It appeared to be good. They stored the design in case they needed to make extra. By the time they had cleaned up, the others came back.

" So, the therapy went well, I gather?" asked Scott.

" Yeah. It went well."

Rogue sat on her bed and waved Wu. Kitty sat next to her and turned on the music. She immediately realized that the music wasn't hers but rather Rogue's.

" Hey, what happened to my music?"

" Sorry, Kitty. Wu and Ah were listening to it…"

Kitty gave her a dirty look.

" You guys didn't, like, you know?"

Rogue flat out denied it.

" No! No! It didn't happen like yah think it did."

Kitty leaned closer to Rogue.

" Come on… Admit it!"

Rogue became tired of the bickering.

" Wu and Ah just made uniform for him. Although we had to borrow yahr sewing kit."

" What!?"

Kitty gazed at her sewing kit. A lot of the black threads were used up. There were also some green threads gone as well.

" Hey!" protested Kitty.

Over in his room, Wu over heard the conversation and knocked on Kitty's door.

" Who is it?" Kitty asked with some harshness.

" Um… It's me, Wu."

Kitty straightened herself and Rogue did the same.

" Well, come in."

Wu came in and explained everything again. With two people telling the same story, Kitty became convinced that nothing else happened, other than misuse of her property.

" Okay, I'll forgive you guys for using my sewing kit. But tell me about it next time…"

" Okay…"

* * *

After a round of finals, everyone welcomed a well deserved vacation. They were fatigued from the school activities and occasional extra activities. Everyone gathered at the pool and jumped in. Today was unusually hot. Kitty was getting some sun while floating over the water. Evan and Kurt played water basketball at a corner. As usual, Jean and Scott swam some laps, or rather, they raced each other. It was a peaceful day. Nothing went on for two days now. No Brotherhoods, or other events that would distract them from having fun. Rogue and Wu sat on the grass just outside of the pool. They were reading books. Rogue reading her Dracula, while Wu read the Shakespeare collection. Although he had hard time understanding the dialogue, but once you got into the story, everything became clear.

" Hey, Wu! Come on! It's nice and cool."

Wu closed his book with the bookmark inside. He watched Rogue close hers also. They walked to the pool and slowly entered the cool, refreshing water. Wu submerged himself under the water to cool himself. It was hot, and the water was cool. Rogue hesitated to enter completely. She had her feet in the water, but nothing else. She also had the towels on as well.

The afternoon ended and everyone got out of the pool, with the sun setting over the mountain. However, two people remained in the water that now illuminated the darkened sky. When the coast was clear, Wu sought to quench his curiosity.

" Why did you not swim in the water?"

Rogue blushed and looked away. She gazed at the moon, which barely started a new cycle.

" I… It might shock yah…"

She took off the towel and Wu was surprised to find what she was wearing.

" Um…"

Rogue gazed at the surprised face of Wu.

" First time?"

Wu coughed and then attempted to compose his face. After two difficult minutes, he finally gained his usual calm face.

" Well…"

Rogue appeared to be a little upset. Truthfully, she bought the bikinis to impress him. She realized how conservative his mindset was.

" Ah'm sorry… Ah just thought that yah would like meh more if Ah did this.."

Wu understood her intentions now. She just wanted to be close. He figured that every girls wanted to be loved by their friends, especially boyfriends. It was something that he now learned in his time at the West.

" It is alright. I just did not expect it, that is all."

Expecting everyone to be asleep, they entered the pool, an quietly swam back and forth. They tried to reduce the splashing noises as much as possible. At eleven in the night, they got out of the pool and headed to their rooms. Wu conceded the turn at the shower to Rogue. He sat outside of the bathroom and began thinking about the incident. Normally, he would have 'freaked out' as Kitty would have called it. However, he did not. He felt the need to protect her. She seemed a little childish to think that the bikinis were going to secure their relationships, but as many times he thought about it, he may have done the same thing if he was in her position. He smiled when the door creaked open quietly. He got up and went in after Rogue entered her room. He took a long, hot shower and then entered his room. He laid down on the bed and pondered again. Whether he reacted a little insensitive, or over sensitive, or something else… He closed his eyes and her disappointed face floated again. He felt responsible for that. He was a little insensitive despite his culture. However, to be quite sensitive also crossed the line of the fine and thin definition of manhood of his culture. He knew it was changing, but he would have to charter the waters himself. It seemed a little bit like a hard challenge. In the midst of these thoughts, he fell asleep. The pale face in disappointment still lingering on…

Rogue on the other hand, laid on her bed. She watched Kitty. She appeared to be happy. She felt that part of the incident was her fault. She didn't act sensitive to Wu's culture. She had a vague idea, but she never knew it was in the magnitude of what she encountered at the pool. She had to be careful.

' Idiot. Yah were too filled with joy to beh discreet with his nature.'

She also saw the surprised face in front of her eyes again. There was a faint blush, although she knew he tried hard to hide his emotions. In that aspect, she was similar to him. She figured that she had chosen a wrong time to deviate from her own nature.

' All Ah have to do's find the right moment, that's all…'

She drifted into sleep. Occasional surfacing of the faces of the people she absorbed haunted her, but in general, it was a peaceful dream.

************************************************************************

How do you think about it? Enjoyed it? Well, R&R please. 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Monk of Bayville

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is my first X-Men: Evolution fic. I noticed that there isn't any powerful Asian mutants so……I took liberty to create one in the interest of fairness. The story assumes that the cerebro is made about three years before the start of the series.

************************************************************************

Wu awoke upon the chirpings of the birds and the knock on the door. He gazed at the clock to find it was already nine in the morning.

" Bloody hell!" he grumbled.

He got up quickly and opened the door. It was Scott.

" Hey, come down for breakfast."

Wu nodded and closed the door again. He changed in a hurry and then exited the door. Rogue just came out also.

" Good morning."

" Mornin'."

They walked down the stairs to find everyone else finished with their meals. They sat down and gathered up the scraps. They had to pay the price for waking up late. They ate quietly, which concerned the others. They thought that something happened last night. Kurt stared at them a lot. After everyone finished their meal, they waited for thirty minutes to get their stomachs settle down. They had a training session scheduled for them. It was to be done outside, in the mountain, led by Logan. Everyone hated it. Wu and Rogue, however thought differently. Wu, personally, thought that any chance to go out to the nature was the best thing that can ever happen to a man. A chance to know oneself and others, in a non-artificial situation. In his opinion, out in the nature was the only place where one can find about other people. They packed their clothes and loaded up on the X-Van. Logan drove through the narrow, and winding road that was barely even distinguishable. During the ride, no one did anything lest Logan may extend the little 'adventure.' He stopped the van near by the water fall. The view was beautiful. The sounds of exotic birds echoed throughout the forest. Kurt teleported around to scout for any other people. When he found none, he came back with an usual poof and the heavy sulfur odor.

" Zhere ist no von here."

Logan nodded in smile.

" Good. Nice job, fuzz ball."

He told to the others to make their tents. They unpacked the bags containing the metal bars and fabrics that made up what would be their home for the next week. There was no rule concerning who can sleep with who, so long as it was in the same gender. However, Rogue got a break due to her powers. No one wanted to be touched by accident in the night. Wu was sharing the tent with Scott, and Kurt with Evan. Kitty went in the tent using her powers. She lifted the ceiling so that it was easier for Jean to attach the metal bars. Scott finished the tent and began helping the others. Evan began securing the tents to the ground by spiking them. Logan finished his tent and saw Wu helping out Rogue with hers.

' Heh.'

Jean finally finished her tent and sat with the others. Logan was about to lay some ground rules.

" Alright. We will get up at sunrise and run around the woods. We'll try to hone our powers, since there are clear areas with no one else around."

Rogue objected, since she didn't have anyone to practice with, she couldn't do anything.

" Well, stripes, why don't you practice with Wu?"

She looked at him. Wu stared back, amazed at Logan's decision.

" Ah can't absorb him!"  
" Wu can practice turning his power off and on with you. If you can somehow absorb him, it means that he has also acquired a skill to turn his power on and off."

After the morning run, Scott and Evan took off into a section of the forest, and Kitty and Kurt stayed near the camp. Rogue and Wu walked to the hollowed out area behind the waterfall. Logan changed into his Wolverine costume and began running around the forest. Jean used her telekinesis to carry around the football that both Kitty and Kurt practiced to catch. On the other side of the river, Evan and Scott began their own practice. While Evan shot his spikes, Scott began shooting them down with his optic blasts. He took off his glasses, with his visor on his left hand. He began blinking his eyes quickly to fire his blasts in short bursts. It helped, but he could not do this indefinitely. Besides, he was feeling dizzy as it prolonged.

" Let's stop this for a while."

Evan stopped launching his spikes and Scott wore his glasses. Everything was in the shade of red, but it was better than everything exploding all around him. He sat down on the gravels, gazing at Jean. Evan took notice.

" You're hopeless man."

Scott didn't mind. He liked her, or rather in the deeper thought, loved her. He did worry about Duncan Mathews, but he knew he loved Jean. He often got jealous. He had some envy towards Wu. Nobody wanted anything, pretty much, with Rogue so he didn't have to worry about any rivals.

Wu sat on the rock, with Rogue reaching toward his hand. Wu tried to relax himself, thinking that he did not have to be worried about Rogue. He thought that his ability to block Rogue's power was due to his self-protective measure triggered by his brain. If it were true, all he had to do was override it with his will. Rogue also tried to turn off her powers. She didn't want an accident to happen and absorb Wu. Although she wanted to find out how he thought, she did not wish to do so by absorbing him. The biggest problem that they both realized was that they couldn't know whether or not the avoidance of the absorption was by their powers or lack of there of. They decided that one will try to gain control, while the other used the power. Rogue went first. Wu attempted to suppress his power while Rogue touched him. At first, it did not work. Rogue felt nothing for about ten attempts. At last, Rogue made contact once more. She saw the Wu's memories. His parents and others including her. When she stopped herself, she saw Wu lying unconscious. She touched him again and found that she could not absorb him. She caressed his face, and his hair. Out of curiosity, she slowed down the time. Just as she imagined, everything slowed down to what appeared like Matrix. She looked at Scott practicing and actually saw his eyes. There was some time delay between the opening of his eyes and the actual firing of the blasts. She turned to Wu to find out he was awake.

" Hey, did it work?"

Rogue nodded.

" Yeah. Yah did suppress yahr power…"

Wu shook his head to clear away some of the headaches. He now knew why the others feared her.

" Well, now I know how getting absorbed feels like…"

He smiled and sat up straight. Rogue now attempted to suppress her power. Wu reached with his finger. While reaching with his finger, he thought of something. He wanted to make up for the incident at the pool. Instead of using his hand, he leaned close and kissed her. Rogue opened her eyes in fright. He saw the dark brown eyes assuring her. Soon Wu pulled away. He blushed severely. He had taken a step that he would have never have taken if he was back home. She felt some of the powers being transferred. They went at it again, this time with the hands. Again, and again, they failed. In frustration, Rogue slammed her fist against the rock. She broke into tears. She stayed in Wu's arms feeling at least some what comfortable. She knew her curse would not work against Wu if he was conscious about it.

Jean made the football stop. Kitty overshot and slammed into the tree. Logan growled in frustration.

" Listen, half-pint, it doesn't matter if you overshoot. Just concentrate. You don't want to smack into something more damaging."

The night fell on the forest. The noises from the insects and the owls created an eerie atmosphere. The girls gathered at one tent while the boys stayed in one of the others. They exchanged scary tales to find out who had the best ghost stories. Occasional screams were heard out of the girls' tent. The boys gazed at the lighted tent with curiosity. They all wanted to know what the scary tale was.

" Kurt, go find out will ya?" asked Scott.

Kurt nodded and teleported out of the tent.

At that moment in the girls' tent, Rogue was telling her vampire tale. She was about to deliver the ending when Kurt teleported inside. Since everyone was in the suspense for the ending, it was something beyond just a surprise. Everyone screamed and ran out of the tent. Scott, and Evan saw what was happening and came out laughing. Jean saw them and stopped.

" Scott!"

She used her telekinesis to lift him off and carried him to the water and dropped him. A loud splash told what had happened. Rogue saw Wu come out of his tent. He had a quite an angry expression.

" What is going on!?"

He came out with his monk outfit. He obviously have been meditating. Everyone was startled. They never saw this side of Wu before.

" I said…"

He collapsed down and breathed hard. The pain wasn't bad as before, but it was there. Rogue came to his side. She accidentally made contact with her wrist and saw what was actually happening when he was in pain. The time flow was going haywire. It slowed down and went fast forward. At one moment, she thought that he had made the time move backward. She shifted her vision to Wu. His hair grew and retracted in a bizarre sequence.

" Oh mah god!"

She immediately broke her contact. She was terrified. All that time he was suffering, it was actually his power going out of control, and this one was milder than the others. Logan came next to her.

" So, what's going on?"

Rogue calmed herself down and began.

" His power's outta control. He's moving da time back and forth. Ah don't think he has any control right now."

While this was going on, an object floated by her. She looked at Jean to see if she was the one who moved the object. She shrugged.

" Oh, no."

She turned around and saw various debris surrounding Wu. He somehow acquired the power of telekinesis. Logan got up and grabbed Wu and loaded him to the van.

" We're going back home!"

Jean saw the debris around him. It wasn't as powerful as hers, and therefore, she concluded that it must be in the early stage. They got back to mansion in a hurry and admitted him to the infirmary. Hank McCoy conducted a preliminary analysis of his brain. Around 80 percent of his brain was active.

" Wow."

Xavier sat next to Wu. He figured that his telekinesis was and offspring of Wu's own oppressing of his own powers over the three years. It was very minor case. At current state, he could only lift a toddler at most.

" So, Charles. What do you think happened to him?"

As usual, Charles Xavier gathered his hands together.

" I believe his oppressing of his own power has resulted this. Call it a method of steaming off if you will."

Hank nodded.

" He must have been really scared of his powers, huh?"

Xavier shook his head.

" He was afraid of the responsibility of the power. When I probed his mind, I found that he vowed to never use his powers ever again. He knew the consequences of the use of his powers to everyone else. I have to admit. He has the most responsibility among the students. I guess it's his culture, but he is we'll call, mature."

" Uh-huh."

Rogue was standing outside. It still terrified at seeing how he suffered through his pain, and that no one knew about it. She was asked to come in by the professor.

" Why don't you tell me what was happening when you saw what he was going through?"

Rogue sighed.

" Ah think it's better for yah to see for yahrself."

Xavier probed into Rogue's mind. He saw Wu's hair changing in length and the time surrounding shifting back and forth in great irregularity. He pulled away and finally saw what kind of trouble Wu was in.

" Hank, we need Forge here. He needs to adjust the necklace quickly."

Hank nodded and called Forge. After about a few minutes of discussion, Hank hung up.

" He's coming."

Wu woke up and found the ceiling of the infirmary.

" Wh… Where am I?"

Rogue came next to him and grabbed hold of his hand.

" Back in da mansion."

He grabbed his head and sighed.

" That really hurt. I guess I have to stay here, huh?"

Rogue smiled and nodded lightly.

" Yeah, sugah. Yah do have to stay here for a while."

* * *

While Wu stayed in bed and attempted to recover, Forge had been able to improve upon the original necklace to the specification of the professor. It would now account for the time shifting as well as the pain. Upon completion, the professor handed the necklace to Rogue.

" Give this to him today, would you?"

She nodded. The school had started again and she was bored. It just didn't feel right with Wu staying at the mansion. Besides, she didn't have her meditation partner. She occasionally saw Jean and Scott hanging out on the lunch area, but that reminded her of Wu. Without him, she was now turning back to what she was; a reclusive ice queen. She didn't want that. Wu gave her a way to feel normal despite her power. No, she didn't want to turn back to what she was again. She entered the infirmary and saw Wu sitting on the edge of the bed. He was about to stand and leave when Rogue entered.

" Hi."

" Hi."

Rogue sat beside him and handed him the necklace. Wu wore it.

" Thank you." said Wu.

Rogue also handed him his class works that he was missing.

" Here's some of yahr calculus home works and here's one for yahr history… Oh, and yah have a term paper due this Friday."

Wu nodded. He walked to his room with some effort and sat on his desk. He needed to get those tasks done quickly. Rogue followed him inside.

" So, how's da pain?"

" The pain is pretty much gone. In fact, I feel much better than before."

Rogue sat on his bed and began reading one of his books. She wanted to stay and see if the pain might come up again. The book was quite interesting. It was Romeo and Juliet. She never bothered to read it since she wasn't into the genre. However, since she found someone who she can love, she found the book interesting, and also found sympathy towards them. She began thinking about the tragedy component. She hoped that it would never affect her relationship with Wu. Her foreknowledge of the book from one of her class hadn't diminished the significance of the book to her. In fact, her involvement increased the significance. She believed that Wu was her soul mate, just like Romeo was to Juliet. She didn't want anything to come between them. Wu finished his works and turned to Rogue.

" Does this paper sound good? I mean, in terms of grammar and stuff?"

Rogue came next to him and watched the computer screen. The paper was a poem, as the assignment was given two weeks ago.

White Rose

By: Wu Law

A man visits a rose garden,

The garden full of shades of red.

He searches around the garden,

Searching for the one rose,

One rose that is one of a kind.

He finds a white rose,

White rose that stands timidly.

His hand touches the rose,

Only to see his hand bleed.

Though the thorn harmed the hand,

The man picked the rose,

To be his own;

For its beauty.

Wu blushed as Rogue read the poem to its end.

" Poem is not one of my strong points…"

Rogue finished the poem. She quickly found out the symbols. It wasn't a complicated poem. Everyone who knew about their relationship would have found out. The white rose, was her. It was his way of telling her that he liked her due to her uniqueness. Rogue felt happy for that. Her weirdness was what attracted Wu. She smiled in approval.

" Da poem's alright."

Wu nodded and hit print. With it, his task was finished for now. He packed his things and walked down the stairs since he had a training session in the danger room with the others. He dressed up in his uniform and stepped into the large room with Rogue. The others were already waiting for them. Today's scenario was the Brotherhood members fighting against them, and a third force of the military trying to crush both. In real world, Wu would have thought of joining force with the military, but the scenario didn't allow that. Jean and Scott began their efforts to slow down the Brotherhoods from destroying a park, while Kurt and Kitty began systematically destroyed the military's hardware. Rogue stood by Wu in stopping the soldiers. In the corner of his eye, Wu saw a soldier aiming his weapon at Jean from her back. With a loud noise and a flash, the bullet, which in actuality was a beam of laser designed to stun its victim, traveled toward its target. Subsequently, the other soldiers fired their weapons in full bursts as well. The bullets overwhelmed them, and Wu knew it. He panicked then, gathered his thoughts. He focused on all the rounds flying through the air. He blinked and when he opened his eyes, everyone saw the rounds stopped at about a centimeter away from their targets. Rogue, who covered herself in a futile effort to protect herself, opened her eyes and saw the bullet in front of her eyes. Everyone had sweats dripping on the floor and drenching their uniform. It was a close call. Professor came on the speaker.

" Terminate simulation."

The virtual image of the Brotherhoods and the military disappeared and both Xavier and Wolverine came down to the ground level.

" That was a nice move, Monk."

The beams were still floating in the air. Wu smiled in his struggle.

" Would you guys move out of the way? I can not hold much longer."

They all moved away, and the beams resumed its motion and hit the surrounding walls. Kurt collapsed to the floor from fright.

" I've had enough! Zhat vas really scary!"

They were dismissed after some scolds of how they conducted themselves in the simulation. They rushed to the bathroom, to get the refreshing shower first. Needless to say, Kurt got there first, and everyone subsequently got their turns, though they were unsatisfied.

* * *

Wu took his step into the main gate. It has been a while since he entered this complex. Rogue got hold of his arm and pulled him to their usual hang out. There was a new girl sitting on the bench.

" This is Risty. Risty, this is Wu."

Risty asked in her British accent.

" Is he your boy friend?"

Rogue smiled, and seemed to be embarrassed.

" Yeah…"

Risty whooped and began congratulating Rogue.

" You never mentioned that you had a boyfriend! Wow, I envy you."

Rogue blushed.

" Stop it, Risty…"

Wu saw Duncan and his buddies heading towards Scott and Jean. He murmured to give heads up on the distracted Rogue.

" Well… Scott's got a company coming up, or rather Jean has company."

Rogue turned to the benches. Duncan was arguing with Scott, and from the looks of it, they weren't going to settle it pretty soon.

" I'll be right back."

With a reassuring smile, Wu rushed to the benches. He stopped behind Duncan.

" Excuse me, is there something wrong?"

Duncan turned his head and saw the Asian standing at 5feet, 9inches. He was smaller than him, so he didn't feel threatened.

" Lay off, chop sticks."

Wu personally took offense to the word, but he held back his urge. He kept his smile to calm himself.

" I saw you two arguing and I thought that I might be of some assistance."

Duncan was enraged. If not being able to talk to Jean was enough, this Chinese kid was bothering him. He turned around and faced Wu. Scott warned him.

" Be careful, Wu."

Wu shook his head.

" I believe it is he, who has to be careful."

Duncan scoffed.

" Hey little man, take a hike!"

With this words, Duncan's buddies shoved Wu. Wu took a half a step and stood his ground. He then stepped up to Jean.

" Jean, what is going on? I saw Scott and him arguing from there."

He pointed to the hangout. Jean saw how obvious it must have been for a kid to notice the disturbance from fifty feet away.

" Um… It's nothing, Wu. Why don't you go back?"

She signaled to bail. She didn't want anything to happen.

" No, thank you. I need to resolve this matter. Friends must stick together."

Duncan figured this Chinese kid was a friend of Scott's, and he was another rival for Jean. He just couldn't take that fact.

" Hey!"

Duncan charged in, Wu saw him and grabbed Duncan's right arm, and flipped him over his shoulder. Duncan dropped flat on the ground, staring at the blue sky. Everyone was laughing at him.

" Get him!"

His buddies went to get Wu. Scott tried to lift his glasses, and Wu waived him.

" No."

Duncan's two buddies threw punches and Wu ducked under. While doing so, he kicked their feet. The two lost their balance and fell forward. Wu got up and dusted himself off.

" Please. I do not wish to harm you any further."

He bowed with his hands together and walked away. Duncan got up and walked away with his buddies, occasionally shouting at his buddies for their failures. When Wu returned to Rogue, Risty's eyes were wide open.

" Wow! I've never seen anyone do that before…"

Rogue smiled.

" He used to be in da Shao-Lin temple. He taught me some of da moves too, you know…"

Wu lightly nudged Rogue. She giggled to keep him embarrassed.

" Please, Rogue. Stop it."

Rogue and Risty laughed out loud. They never figured Wu to be this shy. His outward appearance of stern, quite emotionless, and brave image contained the innocence. He could have been even labeled as naïve. His nature surprised them. He was the most simplistic child they've seen.

They were stopped by the bell that signaled them to go to their last class of the day. It was the gym. They all headed to the lockers where they changed into their uniforms. Soon, they joined up in the gym. It was a day for basketball. The coach told them to form a co-ed team, with three people in the team. Scott teamed up with Evan and Jean. Kurt with Kitty and Lance. Pietro teamed up with Toad and Blob. Wu found himself with Rogue, and Risty.

" Well… Let's play."

First up, was Scott's team with Kurt's team. The predominance of the athletes in Scott's team helped them win the game. Kurt's team never had a chance. Next up, it was Wu's team versus Pietro's. Since there were two girls, Pietro thought that it would be easy. With his skill as the high school varsity team member, he thought it would be an easy task. He was proven wrong when he found out that Wu was a competent player, as well as Rogue and her friend. Despite their efforts to hold the score as small as possible, the combined power of the Wu's team proved to be overwhelming. In the end, Pietro lost. The final clash between the Scott's team and Wu's team made others wonder. They were good. Scott's team had three athletes, but Wu's team was well organized; formulating an elaborate, yet simple tactics. The match was even. Neither one of the teams wanted to lose when they came this far. From what they've seen, Wu was a good point guard. He passed in the ball with dead accurate timing. Right now, Wu had the ball. He looked down at the court. Rogue was tightly guarded by Jean, and Risty was pretty well covered by Evan. There was no way for him to pass. Besides, Scott was on him like glue.

" So, Wu. Where are you gonna go?"

Psychological game, Wu thought. It was not as hard as anyone would have thought. It was just keeping one's cool.

" Well…"

Wu began dribbling the ball with his left hand. He slowly approached Scott, and smiled. He twisted his head to the left, toward Risty. When Scott's head turned, Wu quickly crossed over between his legs and ran to the right. Realizing that he had been fooled, Scott ran towards Wu. Jean saw Wu coming up to her quickly. She jumped forward with her arms raised to block any path to pass, and Scott came up to block as well. At this time, Wu began a fade away. He jumped back, with his shot ready; however, the path of the shot was blocked. Between him and the rim, Rogue stood by alone. Wu arched up the shot, clearing the ball above the highly raised hands of Jean, and Rogue caught the pass. She turned around and shot it to the red ring, and with a bounce off the back board, the ball went inside. The game was over 21 to 19. Risty and Rogue shouted out in happiness. They won the today's round.

" Whooo!"

Scott walked up to Wu and shook his hand.

" Hey, nice game."

" Yeah."

Jean and Evan also congratulated the winners. Soon, they got out of the class, and proceeded to home. Scott and the others took the usual route, but Wu and Rogue did not. They walked about two blocks . It was Rogue's birthday and Wu promised her something. She was led by her boyfriend and finally arrive at a theatre.

" What are we doin' here?"

Without a word, Wu pointed to the sign. The play Dracula was in Bayville, and Wu managed to get two tickets.

" Since you like the book, I thought it would be a good experience for you."

Rogue smiled and went inside. She expected it to be a play for large number of people, but found the theatre empty.

" What's goin' on? Where's da crowd?"

Wu touched her shoulder.

" You'll see."

Rogue checked the ticket for the time. It was not on the normal playing time. Something was going on here.

" Wu…"

At that instant, the curtain went up. The person who would play the Count Dracula came out.

" Welcome, Marie Rogue. Please, don't blame Wu. He arranged a private performance for your birthday."

Rogue's eyes widened. He had arranged the whole event just for her. She knew the performance was over, and regretted missing it. Somehow, Wu had pulled some strings and managed to convince the actors to stay for just one more day. Wu gestured to one of the seats and the other performers came out. For three hours, they performed marvelously, may be in their best performance yet. This event was something special. They all knew that, and gave as much efforts as they could. To see the striped haired girl's face lighten up with joy was the award in itself. After the performance, Rogue and Wu bid them farewell and left the theatre. The sun had already set, and they were starving for dinner.

" So, Rogue. Where do you want to go for dinner?" asked Wu.

Rogue pondered for a moment.

" Ah don't know… Ah guess Italian?"

Wu smiled.

" Italian it is."

They walked to the Italian restaurant near by. It was about halfway between the mansion and the theatre. They had good pasta, as well as soups. They enjoyed their dinner under the moon light. It was very romantic, Rogue thought. She never guessed Wu to be this aware of her desires either. After taking care of the bill, they slowly walked to the mansion. Rogue became curious.

" So, Wu. How did yah manage to convince da performers to stay one more day?"

To this question, Wu only smiled.

" Come'on… What did yah do to achieve this…occasion?"

" Alright. I know the director of the play. He and I are well… Far cousins."

Rogue smiled, and bowed like Wu.

" Thank yah very much."

When they reached the gate of the mansion, The others were asleep already. They quietly snuck into their rooms and slipped under the blankets. They had a lot of fun, and they needed their sleep to prepare for the next day.

* * *

A teen with a orange-red hair, and standing at very close to six feet with large muscle mass entered the principal's office. He was wearing black leather jacket, and black jeans. He had hazel eyes that emitted threatening vibe. He was sent here because he caused a trouble in his first day. The members of the Brotherhood was on the other side of the reception room. Pietro saw the walking giant and whistled.

" That guy looks pretty tough."

Blob murmured.

" Nobody's tougher than me."

The secretary waved the large teen in.

" John O'Conner, you can go in."

John leaned toward the secretary and stared at her coldly.

" It's Jack. Don't ever call me John."

With that stern warning, he entered the principal's office. Pietro and the others saw what had happened and liked what they saw.

" If that kid's like us, man!"

Lance whistled. That kid had some guts. The day wasn't going good for them, but it seemed to be turning around. There were loud shouts coming from the principal's office, and soon, the principal opened the door and kicked the kid out.

" Go back to your class!"

Soon, the Brotherhoods were finished with their own lectures. They saw Jack in their lunch area. Blob confronted him.

" Hey, this is our lunch area."

Jack simply looked up, and then continued his lunch with his hazel eyes fixed upon Blob. Blob became furious and grabbed Jack's collar. He tried to push him away, but found he couldn't. Jack was exerting as much force as he was pushing. Blob was surprised. He knew he was second to none in terms of strength, however, this kid was in par with him. With a little smile, Jack began pushing Blob. He felt his feet sliding, despite the rough concrete surface on the floor. Pietro clapped.

" Nice. NobodyhadpushedBlobbefore."

Jack eyed him.

" Really. You'restrongerthanhim. How'dyadoit?"

Jack grumbled and continued his consumption of food.

" You'reamutant, aren'tya?"

Jack's ears perked up.

" Yeah, so?"

Lance smiled.

" We're mutants too."

Toad began the intro.

" I'm Todd Tolansky, but call me Toad. That's Lance, but call him Avalanche."

He gestured to Blob.

" That's Fred Dukes, but everybody calls him Blob."

Before Toad could finish his introduction, Pietro began his.

" AndI'mPietro Maximoff, but callmeQuicksilver."

Jack got up.

" I'm Jack O'Conner. Call me Switchblades."

Toad raised his eyebrow.

" I don't get it."

Jack sighed.

" I guess your mutant power is being like a toad, right? Well, I can adapt to anything, thus 'switch' and I like bladed weapons, hence 'blades.' Got that, Toad?"

Toad nodded and quickly hid behind Blob.

" So, where are you staying?" asked Lance

" I'm supposed to go to some jackass of a place where the poor students go."

Lance became furious.

" That's where we stay!"

He scoffed.

" You mean, you're the losers who stay in that place?"

Everyone wanted to jump him, but they could not. Behind the 'losers,' Jack saw a girl with dark brown hairs in ponytail.

" Hey, who's that chick?"

Lance looked back.

" That's Kitty. She's a freshman."

Jack sighed.

" Damn!"

He then saw Jean.

" Who's that hot chick?"

Blob scoffed.

" She's our school's soccer star. Jean Grey."

Jack rolled his eyes.

" Jock chick… I hate jocks."

After school, Jack followed the Brotherhoods to their house. It was a mess, but Jack didn't complain. Pietro, in the other hand, knew that this mutant would join the Brotherhood. There was no way that this punk was even fit for Xavier institute.

************************************************************************

How'd you think? I created Jack to offset the power of Wu. Kinda balancing out the thing.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Monk of Bayville

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is my first X-Men: Evolution fic. I noticed that there isn't any powerful Asian mutants so……I took liberty to create one in the interest of fairness. The story assumes that the cerebro is made about three years before the start of the series. Of course, AU.

************************************************************************

Wu woke up in a usual manner. He quickly dressed and came out of his room. Kitty and Rogue just came out as well. Further to the stairs, the others came out as well. They rushed to the kitchen, grabbing their breakfasts and quickly disappeared out of the mansion. Logan grumbled as he sipped his coffee. They all messed up the kitchen after breakfast. Although he knew some of them were being careful, but there was no way of knowing who messed up the kitchen, and who did not.

Wu and Rogue were near the school when Risty caught up with them from the other side of the gate.

" Hi, Risty!"

Rogue ran up to her and then got inside the main gate. Wu smiled and then entered the complex. He had a test today, and he knew he would not have opportunity to meditate in the morning. He quickly stepped into his first period class and began reviewing what he studied over the night. He was worried that this test might bring his grade down.

Meanwhile, Risty and Rogue sat on the bench and gazed at the 'fools' as they called them. While they were making fun of the others among themselves, they saw Jack.

" Wow. He looks so muscular." commented Risty.

" He looks like a jock, doesn't he?"

Risty shook her head.

" I don't know… I have never seen a jock wearing those clothes. He looks like our kind."

Rogue's eyebrows went up. She had never seen any boy Goths in this school, and Wu was the only one she knew who sympathized and understood her.

" You wanna hook up with him?" asked Risty.

Rogue scoffed.

" Hello! Ah have a boyfriend. Don't yah remember, Risty?"

Risty scratched her head.

" I forgot."

Jack noticed Rogue and Risty. He walked to them and introduced himself.

" Hi, my name is Jack. I gather you don't like this school like I do…"

Risty smiled.

" Hi. My name is Risty. I don't like this school that much either."

Jack turned to Rogue.

" Hello."

Rogue talked quietly.

" Mah name is Rogue."

Risty tried to explain.

" She already has a boyfriend."

Jack looked around for any boys around. Rogue noticed what Jack was doing.

" He's in his class right now. He wanted to prepare for his test."

Jack scoffed.

" What is he? A geek?"

Rogue shook her head.

" No. He's actually cool."

Rogue then thought about as to why she was talking to this boy. She got up, grabbing her belongings.

" Risty, I'm gonna go to my class too. Well, uh. Nice to meet you Jack."

She took off to her language class. She sat in her seat and began wondering.

' Why was Ah even talking to that kid? He really gives meh some weird feelings though. Ah feel so insecure around him.'

She took out her textbook in time for the class. For the next one hour, her mind pondered and pondered again about Jack. It still lingered until lunch time. She sat under the tree, which she usually sat. A few moments later, Wu came with their lunches. Risty also came with her lunch bag.

" Hi, Risty." said Wu.

" Hi. How was the test?"

Wu smiled.

" I think it went well."

Wu sat under the tree facing Rogue's and composed himself.

" I'm going to meditate now, so…"

Risty nodded.

" I know, I know. Little noise as possible."

Wu began his meditation. It had gotten easier with the new necklace, but the meditation was still necessary. He figured that it just soothed his mind, rather than actually helping him control his powers. He was in about ten minutes into the meditation when Rogue noticed Jack coming to where she was. Rogue gestured him to reduce noise, but bewildered Jack shouted out loud.

" What?"  
This effectively ended Wu's meditation. He opened his eyes to see an orange-red haired man.

" Excuse me, but you have interrupted my meditation."

Jack laughed and nudged Wu in the shoulder.

" You're kidding, right?"  
Rogue got up, and walked over to Wu.

" Yah okay, Ah mean did yah finish?"

Wu shook his head.

" No, but I'll live."

Jack scoffed.

" Please! Nobody dies just because they couldn't have some stupid meditation for some time."

Rogue's eyes stared coldly at Jack.

" Oh yeah? Well…"

Wu stopped her.

" No…"

Rogue nodded, then grabbed her things and led Wu to somewhere more quiet. In spite of this attempt, the bell ended the lunch, effectively eliminating Wu's chance to continue his meditation.

" Well, I guess I'll have to complete my meditation at the mansion."

Rogue sighed. Although the world did not work with his schedule, Wu managed to get along pretty well. What's more, Rogue knew he was helping her as well.

" Ah guess so."

They finished their gym class without much of problem. With everything packed and ready, they stepped out of the school. Rogue saw the dress shop display with the winter prom dresses. Risty noticed this.

" The winter prom's coming up, right?" asked Risty.

Rogue quickly diverted her attention.

" Yeah, so?"

Risty quietly pointed towards Wu. Rogue soon figured out what she meant.

" Well…"

" Better do it quickly before the time runs out."

Rogue hesitated. She didn't like most of the school events and she also didn't know if Wu was even interested in going. She was actually surprised to find that she was fearful as to what the answer might be.

" Ah don't know… What if he doesn't wanna go?"

Risty smiled.

" Well, you can't worry about everything. If he doesn't wanna go with you, then why don't you ask Jack?"

Rogue's eyes widened with surprise.

" No! Ah might not even go without Wu. But whatever happens, Ah'll never go with that jerk, Jack!"

Risty smiled slyly.

" Why not? Like he said, not meditating won't hurt the guy."

In an anger, Rogue yelled out loud.

" If he doesn't meditate, he will, and Ah emphasize will, die."

Risty's face became glum.

" What do you mean, he'll die?"

Rogue regretted telling her that. It was supposed to be a secret among the X-Men. To the others, the excuse was that Wu was a troubled child, and therefore, required some ways to calm himself down. She had to lie.

" Well, not die directly, but he tend to beh a little suicidal…"

Risty frowned.

" You're a bad liar. Don't lie to me. I'll know in a glance."

Rogue sighed.

" Can we drop da subject now, please?"

Risty raised her hands.

" Okay, okay."

Rogue continued.

" Even if Wu wants to go with meh, Ah won't be able to attend. Skin condition…"

Risty nodded in an understanding manner.

" Yeah… I wouldn't want to spread that to the others, how much the jerk they are…"

They waved each other good bye, and Rogue soon caught up with Wu. He was actually waiting for her under a street light.

" So, what did you two talk about?"

Rogue thought about telling him the truth. Wu saw her hesitating, and decided to drop the subject.

" If you do not wish to talk about it, it is fine."

Rogue shook her head.

" No. We just talked about da winter prom, but Ah don't think Ah'll be able to go."

Wu laughed lightly.

" You are worrying about that? Do not worry, for Wu has a plan already in progress."

Rogue became curious.

" What are yah planning? Tell meh."

Wu waved his index finger.

" No, no, no. You will find out at winter prom day."

Rogue pouted. It really surprised her to find out that the barrier that prevented her from acting like the others was that she couldn't touch anyone. However, since she found someone who she can touch, she found herself to act more like the other girls in front of Wu. Although she still acted as she used to do in front of the others, she was quite happy that she could be a little bit more 'normal.' She guessed something special, given the preceding event at the theatre. She was very curious, but also worried again that she might not have the dress. The winter prom was in about two weeks. There was no doubt that most of the restaurants were booked, and the limo services as well. Although she could have taken the X-Van, but she knew that was out of the question. There was no way in hell that the professor would allow her to do that. They arrived at the mansion, only to find the danger room session scheduled for 5:00 PM. Evan complained.

" Man, this blows."

Everyone grumbled and changed to their uniforms. They finished dressing up when the professor alerted them.

" The Brotherhoods are wrecking havoc in the abandoned castle. Magneto and his Acolytes are there as well."

Everyone transferred over to the Velocity. They were curious to what the Brotherhoods and Acolytes were up to. It has been a while since they fought them and they all had the feeling that something big was under way.

" What do you think is going on?" asked Scott.

" I don't know." was the only reply from Wolverine.

The Velocity arrived at the abandoned castle. The night had fallen and everything was dark. Fortunately, their eyes were already adjusted to the night, and there was a full moon up in the sky. Wolverine stood in front of the others and began sniffing the air. The foul stench of Sabertooth was afloat in the air.

" Sabertooth is near by. I can smell him."

Everyone upped their awareness levels. They slowly approached the castle. They saw a lighted room at the top of the tower.

" Vell, I guess zhat's vhere he ist."

Kurt prepared to teleport, but then Scott stopped him.

" No. We go in as a group."

Wolverine turned to Storm.

" A mist would help, you know…"

Storm raised her hands, and her eyes became white. A thick mist formed around them, and to the path to the main gate. Wu expressed his opinion.

" I do not think the main gate is a good idea."

Wolverine turned round.

" Why not?"

" It is the most obvious path, and the backdoor is also. I recommend climbing over the wall."

Wolverine thought about it. His training in the military also told him to follow Wu's suggestion. After all, he thought, Chinese people wrote the famous The Art of War.

" Alright Monk, we're gonna go over the wall."

Kitty objected.

" How about, like, though it?"

Wolverine sighed.

" Alright, half-pint."

They lined up in front of the wall. They all grabbed Kitty's hands and stepped pass the wall. There was considerable amount of vegetations. This made their job a lot easier.

" Okay, Ororo, Scott, Kurt and Evan will go through the back door, while Wu, Rogue, Kitty, and I will go through the front door. Your goal is to reach the top of the tower, where the light is lit. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads. Even if they had any, they didn't want to ask in front of Logan.

" Alright, then."

The first group quietly approached the back door. They found a small drainage leading into the castle.

" Okay, let's go."

Scott and Evan yanked at the metal bars that blocked the access to the drainage. Finally, after a considerable amount of efforts, the bars came loose. Kurt entered the drainage first, then grabbed his nose.

" Phew! Zhis really stinks!"

Evan grabbed his nose and entered.

" Now we know why Wolverine didn't wanna go in here, huh? Auntie O?"  
Storm sighed.

" I guess so."

While Storm's group entered the storm drainage, Wolverine's group approached the front door. There were Toad and Lance guarding the gate. Wolverine growled.

" Okay, who's going to take care of them?"

Wu crawled up.

" I will get them."

With that word, Wu slowed down the time, and ran to the two guards. He flanked them and then he pinched their pressure points. Both Lance and Toad fell unconscious. After making sure that they were not dead, Wu signaled all clear.

" Okay, let's go."

The others dashed to the front door. Wolverine gazed at the door, which he smirked.

" Stand back."

He extended his claws and slashed at the door. The adamantium claws easily cut through the door. The sound of large doors crashing down on the floor echoed throughout the castle, alerting the others of the intruder. Magneto ordered his Acolytes and Brotherhoods to investigate it.

" Go check it out."

The members of the Acolytes quickly ran down the stairs. Sabertooth sniffed the air, and growled quietly.

" Logan…"

The Brotherhood followed the lead of the Acolytes. They positioned themselves around the great hall, waiting for the right moment to pounce. Jack was among them. He saw the familiar brown hair and white stripes, and the black brush hairs.

" Hmm. Interesting."

He unsheathed his weapon, a medieval style sword made of adamantium. It had been made by Magneto soon after he agreed to join his cause. He liked the sword, especially the fact that it was the most strongest metal known to mankind. He and the others ducked under the ledge on the second floor and gauged the distance with their hearings.

Wu had staff ready for use. It did not feel right. He saw that Wolverine had the same feelings. They spread out through out the hall. They searched behind every posts and other objects that provided cover. They were about to gather back in the center, when Magneto's men took action. They jumped off the ledge, and landed in front of the X-Men. Wolverine saw Sabertooth in front of him. Before he could react, the large, hairy man tackled him through the stone wall. In the next room, they began exchanging blows. It was pretty much useless, since their healing powers quickly made each blows ineffective. It appeared that it could last forever.

Pyro saw Kitty. He launched his flame and quickly shaped it into a dragon. He let the flame fly directly at the frightened girl. Kitty reacted quickly and the flame went past her. She sighed and continued to dodge the attacks of her opponent.

Jean was up against Blob. For numerous times, he tried to squash her with his body, but failed. Jean raised Blob into the air, and dropped him into the stone stairs. The Blob groaned and fell unconscious.

Rogue borrowed the powers of Blob and Wu. She dodged Pietro's punches and occasionally threw some of hers. She had to hurry. She knew that Wu's power wouldn't last so long, since she made as little contact as possible. Besides, Wu may not have given her the full potential. She couldn't know whether Wu's subconscious let her borrow the power in an useful capacity. Pietro was playing it smart. He knew that whatever powers Rogue had borrowed was temporary. All he had to do was drag the battle on.

Wu was surprised to find Jack as his opponent, brandishing a large sword. There was another with a staff similar to his. He talked in a funny accent, which he had never encountered before. Wu readied his staff. He broke it into two separate staffs to help him deal with the two opponents. Jack charged in with his sword. He swung it and Wu attempted to block with the staff in his left hand. The adamantium blade cut through the metal staff like a hot knife through butter. Wu dropped what was left and grabbed the remaining staff. He had to get the other guy. He could not afford to confront Jack directly. He slowed down the time. He ducked under the Jack's sword and thrust his half-staff into the other.

" Gambit, watch out!"

Gambit saw the end of the metal staff thrusting toward his stomach. He quickly spun his staff to block, but it was too fast. He felt the sharp pain and flew about two feet before he lied flat on the stone floor. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his cards. He charged up the card and flicked it toward his opponent. Wu saw the glowing card and dodged it. He then swung his staff toward Jack's leg, but he wasn't there.

' Huh?'

Jack saw the curious face and laughed out loud.

" I have to give it to you. You're fast, but I can adapt to anything."

Jack and Wu began fighting in an amazing speed. Both were pretty much invisible to the others.

Storm's group had successfully infiltrated the castle. They were about to go up to the tower, when they heard the sound of battle from the hall.

" I think they're in trouble."

Scott ran to the hall. There, he saw his friends engaged in a battle with Magneto's men. He aimed at Sabertooth and fired away. The red beam struck the behemoth and knocked him unconscious. Wolverine grumbled and dusted himself.

" Where's Wu?"

There sounds of metal object striking the stones, and cutting them through with ease. Wolverine realized what it was.

" That's adamantium…"

He extracted his claws and ran into the hall. Jean was helping Rogue with Pietro, and Kitty was 'dancing' with Pyro, who was taken care of by Scott. He saw a member of Acolyte resting on the floor.

" Where is Wu?"

Rogue stood next to Wolverine.

" He's fightin' with Jack, and he's losing."

" How do you know?" asked Wolverine.

" Ah know because Ah borrowed Wu's powers. Jack has a big sword, and Ah think it chopped Wu's staff. He's just dodgin' da sword."

Rogue watched Wu ducking, and jumping at each of the sword strike. She tried to focus, but the power that she borrowed was wearing out.

" Damn it, Ah can't see them now."

Suddenly, they saw the red blood spray on their face. When they realized what happened, Wu was down, grabbing his left arm. His right hand held a small section of his staff. He groaned in pain from the deep wound. Jack took no time in delivering a second blow. Wu saw the shadow and leaped backwards. Unfortunately, it exposed his stomach and the tip of the sword had cut a small wound. He fell down and gasped for breath. There was no way for him to beat him. Jack just adopted to his timing quickly. Wu got up again, and stumbled back towards the others. He collapsed in front of Rogue, with his face wincing from pain. Wolverine stepped in front of them and confronted Jack.

" Alright, bub! Let's dance!"

Jack charged in, with normal speed. His adaptation had ended when his opponent changed. He needed to find out how this one fought. He raised his sword.

" Come on."

Wolverine swung his right hand, but Jack blocked with is sword. Wolverine was surprised to find the sword holding its own.

" What the?"

Jack punched Wolverine, and smiled.

" It's made out of adamantium, thanks to Magneto."

Rogue helped Wu to his feet.

" We… We should retreat…"

Wu grabbed his stomach wound to keep himself from bleeding to death. Wolverine heard the voice of Xavier.

' Pull back, Logan. Our damage is too great.'

The others heard also. They began grabbing the others and began retreating. Logan retracted his claws and followed the others.

" We'll meet again, bub."

* * *

They all sat in the Velocity on their way back to the mansion. Jean, Ororo, and Logan was in the back, trying to stop Wu's wound.

" The left arm wound isn't that bad, but his stomach doesn't look good. I think he might bleed out from there alone."

" Give me some bandages, will ya red?"

They began wrapping bandages around Wu's stomach. They had to get this going soon.

" Step on the pedal, Cyclops!"  
" Right!"

Scott pushed the throttle to the maximum thrust. Velocity finally arrived at the mansion. The basketball court opened up and they landed inside. They quickly carried Wu to the infirmary. They placed him on the table, and opened up the bandage. Xavier saw the wounds and sighed.

" I gather a mutant did this?"

Rogue was beside Wu.

" Yeah. Named Jack O'Connor. Ah couldn't believe it. He matched Wu's move one by one, and cut away his staff."

Xavier placed his hand under his chin.

" What's more, Charles, he has an adamantium sword."

" Hm.."

Xavier pondered. Where would Magneto have gotten the metal? Adamantium was very scarce. Almost nobody could afford it. His thoughts were halted as Wu screamed in pain. Xavier moved to his side.

" Wu, you have to try to heal yourself. You can focus your power in your wound. Let the time move faster in those regions."

Wu opened his eyes. He was having hard time concentrating.

" I… I can't"

The sight of blood grossed out Rogue. She saw it in the horror movies, but the real one was just too gross. It didn't squirt out like the movies, but it was something close to it. Rogue slightly gagged. Logan noticed and sighed.

" Why don't you go outside, stripes?"

Rogue shook her head.

" Ah want to help."

Wu's eyes opened slightly.

" Rogue?"

Rogue took his hand.

" Yeah, Ah'm here."

Xavier found that his job of helping Wu had become somewhat easier.

" Rogue, I need you to be his focal point."

Wu concentrated on his stomach. He made the time go faster for the areas around the wound. Xavier saw the visible difference from before. The tissues were growing and in fact, the wound had healed. Xavier and Wu now concentrated on the left arm. It healed faster than the stomach wound due to being less serious. Wu sat up. He saw his clothes soaked in blood.

" I guess I need to wash this right off."

He stood up and walked to the laundry room. He dropped the top and walked to his room. He then changed into something more comfortable. Finally, he dropped his pants on the way back to the infirmary.

" I can not believe I have healed myself. I could not have done it without you, professor."

Xavier shook his head.

" No. It was thanks to Rogue that you were able to concentrate. You should thank her."

Wu turned to Rogue.

" Thank you, very much Rogue."

Rogue nudged Wu.

" You scared meh half to death!"

Both walked to the living room, where they sat on the sofa to watch the television. Logan, Ororo, and Xavier gazed at them.

" You know Charles, I think it's doing those two a great benefit." observed Ororo.

" Yes. Wu really takes care of her, and she doesn't have to worry about absorbing him. I think that really changed Rogue."

" It really did." said Logan.

" Wu and I made an arrangement for Rogue."

Logan's eyes shifted to Xavier.

" What is it, Charles?"

" It's for the winter prom."

Ororo began to worry.

" You're not going to let Rogue go to the winter prom with the others…"

Xavier shook his head.

" No. It's a special arrangement. In this mansion."

Logan rolled his eyes.

" Oh, no…"

Ororo eyed Logan.

" What would you have her do, Logan? Absorb someone while dancing?"

He grumbled and then settled down.

" Logan, I need you to find some amount of adamantium."

Logan's eyes widened at Xavier's request.

" What?!"

" If this kid Jack has an adamantium sword, and you will have hands full with Sabertooth, we need to give Wu a better chance at helping the others." answered Xavier.

Logan left the infirmary.

" If I need to get the adamantium for you Charles, I need to hurry."

" Go ahead."

Logan left. He had an idea as to where to get some adamantium, the SHIELD.

* * *

Nick Fury was furious.

" What in the hell are you thinking, Logan? You think we'd just give the adamantium to you?"

Logan sighed.

" Listen Nick, There's this kid who already possesses the adamantium sword. He almost killed a kid already, and he's pretty powerful mutant too."

Nick thought about it for a moment.

" How much do you require?"

Actually, Logan did not know.

" The user is skilled in Japanese sword skill…"

Nick made a conclusion.

" Katana it is then. I'll tell my men to make one."

Logan shook his hand with Nick.

" Thanks."

" Whatever, Weapon X."

Before Logan could leave, Nick asked a question.

" So, what's the power for that kid who nearly died?"

Logan didn't know if he could talk about it or not. Nick knew what was happening.

" Listen, I need to know."

" He can manipulate time."

Nick's eye widened.

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah…"

Nick took out a mini computer.

" What's the kid's name?"

Logan was taken back at Nick's action.

" Why are you asking?"

Nick answered.

" If the kid's that powerful, we need to account for his activities."

Logan shrugged.

" The kid's from China, well Taiwan actually. His family sent him here to have better education."

Nick's eyes inquired for the information he wanted.

" Alright. His name is Wu Law."

Nick wrote down the name.

" So, he's not the citizen of United States?"

Logan nodded.

Nick's eyes shined.

" If the kid wants to be a citizen, tell me okay? I think I can help."

Logan smirked and left the room. They stepped into a room, a rather large one, where the SHIELD's weapons were manufactured. After about five hours of wait, Nick came out with a katana, including the scabbard and everything.

" I hope this helps you."

Logan smiled, which was quite rare, and got into the Blackbird. He came back to the mansion in no time. He found Wu and Rogue fixing the uniform.

" Hey, Monk. Here's a little gift."

Logan threw the sword. Wu caught it and partly unsheathed it.

" This is…"

" Yeah. A katana made of adamantium."

Logan saw a disappointment in Wu's eyes.

" What is it?"

" I hoped that it would not have any blade, or at lease reverse it."

Logan had forgotten about Wu's code of not killing. Well, it was too late. If he took back the sword now, Nick would be really ticked off at him.

" Sorry, kid. There's nothing that I could do."

Wu sheathed the sword and placed it beside his uniform. He had to train again. It had been a while since he had a sword in his hand. He quickly dressed in his uniform and secured the sword between the belt and the clothes.

" I need to practice."

Rogue got up as well.

" Ah wanna see what yah can do. Ah've never seen a sword fight before."

They headed inside the Danger Room. They started a program which Logan practiced a lot. Wu waited in front of the machine, standing sideways. He had his left hand against the scabbard, and his right hand just off the grip. The machine started to move. In a lightning speed, his sword was unsheathed. The machine was sliced up into two pieces.

" Wow. That's fast!" exclaimed Scott.

" Did you use your powers?"

Wu shook his head.

" There is less friction against the blade, so it just reacts faster than my staff."

While the others were watching, Wu continued his training. The others couldn't be helped but to be impressed. Wu was quite a good swordsman. He finally sheathed his sword. He felt that it was enough.

The members of the Acolytes and the Brotherhood felt comfortable. With Switchblade's help, they successfully delivered a severe blow to the X-Men. Toad and Lance kept congratulating Jack.

" Man, that's cool!"

Jack had something in his mind. He wanted to finish off Wu. He kinda had a good idea of Wu's power. He realized it would push his abilities to the limits. Reacting as fast as that Chinese kid did was very straining. He felt really tired.

" I'll need to sleep."

Jack went into his bedroom and began his slumber. It would last a week. In his dream, he saw Wu once more, except that he was finishing him off. His sword stabbing through his stomach, and cutting off his head… It was pure joy. What's more, he knew he could take his precious Rogue away from him. He had a plan to take her to the winter prom. Well, not actually, but he was jealous of Wu. He was a Goth, and the fact that he couldn't go out with a Goth girl was enraging. He even hated the geeks more than the jocks, and the Goth girl was going out with a geek. In his sleep, he growled, and made other noises of dissatisfaction.

************************************************************************

What will happen between Wu and Jack? Will the mutants' battle get more violent, and deadly? Please read the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Monk of Bayville

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is my first X-Men: Evolution fic. I noticed that there isn't any powerful Asian mutants so……I took liberty to create one in the interest of fairness. The story assumes that the cerebro is made about three years before the start of the series. Of course, AU.

************************************************************************

Wu entered the gym. The last AP tests was today. He already told Rogue and Risty that he would not be joining them. He settled down in his small chair and composed himself. He kept telling himself that it will be okay. He had been studying for this for months. He had to pass. The multiple choice section ended with ease. He saw the free-response section and smiled. It seemed to be related to the book he just finished. He wrote his answer that he knew was true to his own sense. With that, he finished his history test. All he had to do was finish his calculus test. In the lunch break, he opted not to go to where Rogue was. He needed to concentrate on the matter at hand, and review as much as possible.

Rogue and Risty sat on the bench and began chewing down on their food. The school menu was terrible today. It was liver & onion and some scarce vegetable. Rogue was kinda envious towards Wu. He didn't have to eat this. She finished off the vegetable and picked on the onions. She didn't dare touch the liver. Risty was enjoying her own sandwich, a turkey one with a lot of lettuces.

" Hey, why aren't you eating your lunch?" asked Risty.

" Ah hate livers."

Risty nodded in sympathy.

" I know what you mean. Those taste nasty, especially the one that the school makes. Yuck!"

Rogue smiled at that. So there were others who hated the liver as well. Risty decided to change the subject.

" So, did you ask Wu yet?"

Rogue smiled.

" He has something special planned already, would yah believe? He sure is efficient."

Rogue saw Jack looking at her direction.

" What's he doin' here?"

Risty smirked.

" Perhaps to ask you out?"

Rogue pretended to be gagging. He nearly killed Wu, and that really did not help his chance. Jack approached Rogue, with the members of Brotherhood following him.

" What do yah want, Jack?"

Rogue eyed Jack. She was back to her former self, cold and suspicious to everything.

" Well… I just wanted to ask you to the winter prom."

Rogue scoffed.

" Ah already have a plan."

Pietro stepped up.

" Oh? What'sthat? Stayathome,watchingTV?"

" Ah don't have to talk to yah."

Rogue got up and trashed the leftover from the tray and tried to leave. Blob stood in her way.

" So, without that Monk, you're nothing huh?"

Jack grabbed Rogue's shoulder. She quickly jerked it away.

" I don't know… I think Wu wouldn't be alive much longer, if you ask me…"

Rogue's eyes widened.

" What are yah going to do, kill him?"

Jack grinned.

" Well, since I started it, I think I should finish it…"

Rogue searched for Risty, but she was gone. Probably because she was scared. Rogue thought about touching them and getting out of there, but she couldn't use her powers while at school.

" Get out of mah way."

Jack nodded to Blob, and he stepped away. The message was sent. Jack's challenge to Wu.

Rogue hurried to her class. She was frightened. It was like she was in Jean's shoe for some odd reason. Two guys fighting over her, well it was one sided fight wasn't it? Wu didn't fight unless it was out of school, therefore, she didn't have to worry that much. But if they fought as Brotherhood and X-Men… She shuddered at the thought. She thought about asking Jean for advice, but it just didn't seem right. Besides, she'll be laughing matter at the mansion anyways, for being in Jean's position while being totally opposite. Talk about an irony… She waited for Wu. She knew his last test wasn't that long. She had to warn him.

Wu finished and waited for the proctors to collect the test. He didn't like the fact that he had to wait, but he knew it was for the good of everyone who was taking the test. He walked down the stairs and found Rogue waiting on the bench near by.

" Hey… I thought I told you not to wait for me…"

Rogue smiled.

" Ah couldn't help it…"

Wu's eyebrow went up.

" Is there something wrong?"

Rogue sighed and got up.

" Let's talk about it on da way home."

They walked beside the busy street. Most workers were going home.

" Wu… Are yah scared of death?"

Wu was taken back. Why was she talking about death all of sudden?

" Well… I fear it, but I know it is something I can not avoid."

" Jack wants to kill yah…"

Wu asked in a surprised tone.

" Why?"  
" Ah think he has a thing for meh… But since yah're mah boyfriend, he thinks yah're da obstacle that needs to beh eliminated."

Wu sighed.

" Geez. I never thought about why he was there that day."

They scanned their hands to enter the mansion. They went into their room and began their boring, and tedious homework. Wu finished quickly. He only had to worry about his English and he finished it in two hours. Rogue, on the other hand, took long time to get the task done. Her final exam was coming up in a month. She actually didn't care about the school work, but ever since she moved into the Xavier Institute, she had taken care of her grades. Kitty was sweating out as well. She wanted to finish first place, and that needed a lot of studying. Kurt popped in occasionally for help, and Scott also dropped in to help them. Jean was helping out Evan. His skateboarding had affected his grades a little and Ororo wasn't very pleased at that. So, she assigned Jean as Evan's personal tutor, aiming to get his grades up to the satisfaction level. Everyone was studying very hard, and Logan sat down stairs watching TV. It was the first time in what seemed like an eternity that he took control of the TV. He smirked now and then at the thought of his luck. Charles, on the other hand, thought about that kid Jack. He picked up on Rogue's thoughts and began to worry. This new mutant, who could adapt to anyone's power within seconds, had nearly taken another's life. What's more, this kid wanted to finish the job. It really troubled him. He was afraid to send Wu into any missions from now on. He just could not bear the thought of losing one of his students. Ororo was beside him.

" Ororo, I will not be sending Wu into any more missions."

Ororo was surprised.

" Charles, why?"

Xavier sighed and began his explanation.

" Jack is obsessed over Rogue. Because Wu is her close friend, he seeks to eliminate any threat that appears in front of him. The wound that nearly killed Wu was his failed attempt. This kid really wants Wu dead."

Ororo, or Storm, nodded.

" I see what you mean, Charles, but Wu will not be that easy to kill. He has something to live for, and that also gave Rogue something for her to live for…don't they?"

They were alerted by the unscheduled access to the Danger Room. They turned the security camera and saw Wu. Apparently, he had activated virtually all the threats that the room can muster.

Wu had finished his homework. He knew in order to survive Jack's onslaught, he had to train harder. He had to be faster, or have better control of his powers. He saw the group of droids charging in, supported by the wall mounted cannons. He moved around, dodging the incoming beams and searching for the vital points to exploit. He already programmed the droids to attack him with ruthlessness and coordination. He saw multiple beams fired simultaneously to trap him into a corner. He dodged the beams by slowing down the time. The began cutting away the droids with his swords, and when he finished off the last one, another program activated. Metal spheres also flew toward him, and the cannon fire intensified. He managed to slice all the spheres, but was hit by the beams. He flew about ten feet with his uniform smoking from the heat. He slowly got up and raised his sword again. It wasn't good enough. It just did not have the quality that Jack had and he was already knocked down once. He had to train harder. He was shot once again. This time, his feet slide on the floor for two feet. He charged in and began cutting the cannons one by one.

Xavier saw the training. It was intense. Even Logan might have had trouble surviving through it. He telepathically called everyone. He thought that Wu will need help getting out of the Danger Room.

The others dressed in their uniforms. They were informed of what was happening. Kitty let the others enter the room. They were surprised to find the room in utter chaos. The cannons were firing everywhere, trying to track and get a lead on Wu to fire at him accurately. The sheer speed was maddening. Wolverine was really surprised. This kid was doing quite good, he thought. They heard a groan and saw Wu strike the wall with commanding force. He collapsed to the floor and everyone rushed to guard him. Evan and Scott began shooting at the popping cannons, while Jean provided a sphere of protection. Rogue began slapping Wu's cheek.

" Wu, get up!"

Wu opened his eyes. Rogue was in front of him.

" Get out of here! I must train…until I can defeat Jack…"

He struck his sword on the floor, and used it as a support to get up. He walked slowly to the front of the barrier provided by Jean. He corrected the sword and rushed out. Rogue just watched him for a moment. The determination… His will to overcome his opponent amazed everyone. However, Rogue didn't want Wu to get hurt either.

" Get out of there!"

Rogue chased after Wu. The cannons acquired the new target. It charged up and confirmed the lock.

Wu saw the cannons aimed at Rogue. He saw the beams firing at her, and everyone else. 

" No! Go back!"

He reached out his hand as if he could control her mind. However, his thoughts caused a surprising result. While his friends were still in a normal time flow, the beams slowed down. Everything that was the threat in the Danger Room slowed down until it finally stopped. Xavier finally turned off the training simulation. He was surprised to find the state of the time inside the Danger Room.

" My god… He controlled his power as he wanted…"

Ororo was surprised. It was twice that Wu had stopped only the threats in the training. He was beginning to master his powers.

Wu's leg was shaking. He finally collapsed on his knees. He couldn't stay up any longer. Rogue wrapped her arms around Wu's neck. She was on the verge of tears.

" Yah stupid fool. Yah know how much yah worried me?"

Rogue managed to smile with those word. Wu smiled back.

" I am sorry."

They tried to carry Wu back to his room, but he flat out refused.

" No! I shall go to my room with my own two feet."

Wu got up and sheathed his katana. He began his stumbles toward his room. He changed and laid in bed. He just felt too tired after the session at the Danger Room. He quickly fell asleep. He did not hear the knockings of the door, which Rogue made to see if he was okay. Rogue entered the room and heard the deep breathings from Wu. He was alive after all. She sighed and sat on his chair. He looked so peaceful, yet he had suffered the great ordeal in training. She picked a book from his bookcase and began reading. It was Hamlet. She already read the book, which she thought was what she used to feel during her years before meeting Wu. From the apparent qualities of the book itself, she figured it was Wu's favorite book as well. She stayed around for about eight hours, occasionally watching Wu to see if there was any trouble. She found Wu staring at her.

" Yah're up."

They got out of the room and walked down stairs. Logan threw him a letter. Wu ripped the envelope and read it. It was an official challenge from Jack.

" If yah're going to fight Jack, then let meh help yah." asked Rogue.

" No. If it's one on one that he wants, he'll get it."

Wu went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Gatorade. He gulped it down quickly and grabbed his sword. The duel was to take place in two hours at the castle, where he was injured.

" I'll need a ride."

Xavier thought about it, then gave a new order.

" X-Men, you will give Wu a ride, and then hold the perimeter. I don't want anything to happen while they fight. I want you to watch, but don't get involved."

They got on the Velocity and headed to the castle. Xavier followed, since he was curious as to what Magneto was planning.

' I wonder what he was doing in that castle…'

Wu practiced his power with the coin in the Velocity. He flicked it into the air and then used his power to stop the fall. After a while, he looked at his sword. He would have preferred Dao, since it was the sword of his Chinese heritage, but he rarely had a practice in one, and therefore, did not know how to use it. On the other hand, he knew how to use the katana. He still had some doubt, though. The sword had the normal configuration, which had the blade toward the opponent. If he did not careful, he might kill Jack. It was against his code. He had to be careful not to kill him. He wanted Jack to change his mind, not the state of his being. Rogue just watched. She thought of Wu as someone who would not hurt a fly unless really threatened. This was revenge for himself and for her. She stopped at that thought. He would fight for her? She certainly was capable of defending herself, so what was he worried about? She had to ask.

" Wu, why are yah accepting his challenge? If yah're worried about mah safety, Ah'm alright."

Wu shook his head.

" He can adapt to anything. If you touched him for more than few seconds, he'll be immune to your powers too."

Rogue was shocked. Immune to her powers? How could that be? She thought that Wu was the only one who can touch her and still survive. Now she knew that Jack was another one, but the catch was he had to be absorbed first.

" Come'on.."

Wu knew what she was thinking.

" If he adapts to your power, I think he will be immune to all the powers you have absorbed. I am not sure, but that is how I think. Besides, his mind set is too dangerous. He thinks you can be just owned like a property. I will not have him think that way."

That told everything. Wu knew how Jack thought about her, and he didn't want her hurt…inside. She finished this thought when the Velocity landed. The Brotherhood and Acolytes were waiting. Wu stepped off, with the rest. They entered the hall. Wu thought he still smelled the blood. There was a dark spot on the floor. Jack came down the stairs.

" So, Wu. You accept my challenge, huh?"

Wu took about five steps to the center of the hall. Jack drew his sword, and got ready. Wu stood there, without unsheathing his sword. He had to ask something.

" I know why you think I am a threat. But let me ask one thing. If you take me out, what do you plan to do?"

Jack chuckled.

" I'll go to the winter prom with Rogue of course…"

" And?"

Jack became dumbfounded.

" And what? Then I win. I'll have her for myself. To a Goth like her."

Rogue realized why Jack was doing all this. It was jealousy. Pure jealousy. Wu continued his speech.

" Is that all you can think of her? Tell me, is she a property to be owned?"

Jack was really confused now. He never thought about that before. All he wanted was someone to go to winter prom with him. He knew he was wrong, but his prejudice against the geeks overclouded his clear judgment.

" Shut up, geek! You think you're smart! Now fight me!"

Wu turned around. He began walking towards his peers. Jack became enraged. No geek was going to ignore him. It was the greatest insult ever presented to him in years. He quickly ran towards his opponent. His sword was raised high, ready to strike his target.

Wu heard the running footsteps. When Jack was striking down, he used short amount of his power and dodged it. The adamantium broad sword struck the floor, shattering the stone. Jack quickly turned around.

" Fight me!"

Wu shook his head.

" I will not. I will not kill you."

Jack placed his left hand in his pocket and took out a switchblade. He flipped the switch to release the blade and threw it. It flew in a tremendous speed until a sharp metallic sound alerted the others. They saw Wu holding the drawn katana. The switch blade was deflected to his right side. Lance was surprised to find the knife stuck next to his head. He gasped and collapsed on the floor. It was just too much.

Confirming that Wu had finally drawn his sword, Jack began his attack. He swung his sword to Wu's neck, but it was blocked quickly. He switched and attacked from the other side. This also was blocked. Before Jack can attack again, Wu kicked Jack in the stomach. Jack stumbled back and then regained his balance. Wu sheathed his sword, but still faced him.

" Why are you sheathing your sword?!"

Wu shook his head.

" I can not fight you. I will end up killing you in the end. That would be against my code."

Jack scoffed.

" Code, my ass. You're just scared."

Jack's tightened his grip on his sword. He wanted to finish him off now.

Scott and the others crossed their fingers. The real showdown was coming up. It appeared that every attempt that Wu made to avoid fighting had ended in a failure. As if he knew this fact, Wu now shifted his position. He faced Jack sideways. He readied his mind. He was going to use his power. Like he practiced for years, he rested his left hand against the scabbard, and placed his right hand just off the sword grip. Wu's eyes became somewhat colder. Rogue felt something different, something scary. The others noticed something as well. Xavier probed into Wu's mind to find out why. He soon found out why. Wu felt that since Jack had refused his attempt to avoid the fight, there was nothing he could do. He had to finish it now.

' No, Wu. You can still avoid killing!'

Wu sighed.

' Please, professor. I need to concentrate.'

' But think about it. If you kill him, you'll be a murderer.'

Wu now hesitated. Although he did not show it, he was having doubts. Before he could make a judgment on the issue, Jack began his move. He rushed to Wu, ready to strike him down with his broad sword. His sword came down when Wu used his power. The time slowed down, almost to a stand still. Wu quickly drew his sword, but he aimed it above what was usual. The katana met with the broadsword. It seemed like it was in an instant when Jack's sword was broken in half. Jack was surprised to see his broken sword in his hands.

" What the?"  
Wu quickly sheathed his sword, then turned around.

" It is over, Jack. I will be going now…"

Wu was with the others. They were going to leave, when the front door closed on them. They turned around at the sound of Magneto's laughter.

" Welcome, Charles. Welcome, Wu Law."

Wu drew his sword again.

" I suggest you let us go."

" Or else what?"

Magneto manipulated the magnetic field around Wu's sword. It began bending backwards. Soon, the sword became reverse bladed. Magneto laughed.

" Without your sword, you're nothing."

Wu dropped his sword and the scabbard.

" I do not need my sword."

He took a fighting stance. Magneto snapped his fingers and his Acolytes lined up, to protect their leader. Before Wu can attack, Xavier intervened.

" What do you want, Magnus?"

Magneto stepped through the crowd.

" I want you to join me. We must become the dominant specie in the earth in order for us to survive!"

Xavier shook his head.

" Magnus, as I have told you before, we can work this out. Humans and the mutants can coexist. We don't have to fight for domination."

The battle of the ideals bored Wolverine. He tried to leave the castle again. He slashed at the doors, but it was taking quite a while to get the job done. Wu picked up his sword, which was back to its original shape. He sheathed it and then secured the scabbard against his waist. Rogue walked up to Wu. She was curious as to what would happen. Wu was curious as well. Obviously the professor and the one called Magneto was close friends, but he wanted to know why it had happened. After all, he thought, a way to understand a person was knowing one's life. However, he knew they had to get away. Staying in the castle worked for their disadvantage. They didn't know the layouts of the castle, therefore tactically in disadvantage. Wu slowly walked to the doors and grabbed Wolverine's shoulder.

" Stop. It will not work."

Wu stopped the time. He quickly scouted throughout the castle. There was a way out on the floor above him. He came back, and let the time flow. He began communicating with the professor telepathically.

' There is a way out in the floor above us. If we can get there, we get escape. I'll freeze the time on the Brotherhoods and the Acolytes.'

The professor thought about it, then passed on the message to the others.

' Fight your way out to the next floor. Wu will slow down the time for us.'

Scott and the others got ready. Wu slowed the time to about a tenth of the normal time. When they saw the movements of their opponents slow down, they made their moves. Everyone ran to the stairs, dodging their opponents easily. Wu was the last one among them. He shoved his way through the crowd, and held at the second floor. He could see the Brotherhoods and the Acolytes slowly approaching him. He looked back and saw Rogue urging him to come from the door of Velocity. He dashed for the escape route. In the middle, Wu felt the pain again.

" Not again!"

Wu collapsed to his knees, and the time flow came back to normal. The Brotherhoods and the Acolytes rushed to recapture the X-Men.

" Get out of here!"

Wu waved his hands to get Rogue and the others to leave, but Rogue still urged him. Wu began to crawl. He was about five meters away, and he felt the vibration of the Brotherhoods through the stones. He stopped and got his hand on the sword. He drew the sword, swinging it wildly to delay the efforts of his hunters. He began his stumbling back toward Rogue. She reached toward Wu and finally got her hands on his clothes. He pulled him out and finally made their getaway.

* * *

It had been about two days since the incident at the castle. Everyone in both school and the mansion were preparing for the winter prom. The new ones in the mansion were also looking forward to it, although they were a little too young. Despite the fact, the professor had arranged a little party at the mansion to keep them satisfied. He certainly did not want the new ones to be unappreciated. He already arranged their gathering in the Danger Room, with the virtual simulation geared to mimic that of the winter prom. On the other hand, Wu, Ororo, Hank, and Xavier arranged in secrecy for Rogue. They planned on using outdoors, since it had the lightings, or so Hank thought. Ororo and Rogue went on a little shopping trip with the other girls. Jean needed to pick up her dress as well. Scott was intrigued to find Wu working hard on something. He was bringing in a lot of stuff from outside. Candles, foods, and other stuffs and a tuxedo.

" So, you're going to the winter prom?"

Wu smiled while bouncing his head from side to side.

" Well… Kind of…"

Scott's eyebrow went up.

" What do you mean, kinda? You go or not go. I don't think there is kinda going to the winter prom…"

He saw Mr. McCoy helping Wu.

" Mr. McCoy, what exactly is Wu planning?"

Hank already had an agreement with Xavier and the others involved. They were not to reveal any details to anyone, except themselves.

" Oh… I don't know. I mean, I'm just carrying stuff you know…"

Hank walked off quickly. He exhaled in comfort. He didn't give anything away. The preparation was actually ahead of schedule. The winter prom was about a week off, but everyone was already excited about it. Even Kitty was asked by Lance. Which Hank figured, was a little out of the ordinary. Enemies when out of school, but close friends in school. Sure, he thought, life was full of weird occurrences.

The girls were at the dress renting store. Jean, and Kitty presented their tickets to pick up the dress. While they were waiting for the employee to go find their dresses, Rogue sat on the couch, looking through the catalogues. Many of them were really expensive, but Ororo told her that the price was not the issue. Rogue didn't know why though. She figured the professor was paying for it. They were really hung up with the two final choices when someone caught their attention. They found the blonde girl, wearing her usual jeans and pink half-sleeve shirt. It was Tabitha. She was supposed to go to the winter prom with Kurt. It wasn't bad, since she liked the 'blue fuzzy' anyways. She presented her own ticket to the employee and then walked to Rogue.

" Pick that one."

She pointed to the one that was a little exposed. Rogue was very hesitant. It was one of the top two that she picked but it didn't feel right. Tabitha sat with Rogue and Ororo. Tabitha wanted to know just who would go with Rogue. She knew about her powers and that no one she knew was capable of dancing with her.

" So, Rogue. Who are you going with?"

Rogue blushed. Tabitha was out of the loop for a while since she hung out with the Brotherhood for some time. Now, she lived with her mother, who moved close to the school to support her. She hung out with non-Goth outcasts, and therefore, was not aware of the fact that the new Chinese kid in the school was going out with her.

" Yah know that new Chinese kid? Da one who beat up Duncan?"

Tabs knew about that one. She was about ten feet away when that happened.

" Yeah. That genius kid who takes all those hard classes? Why?"

Rogue smiled.

" Well, his name's Wu Law, and he's da one Ah'm goin' out with."

Tabitha almost fainted. Rogue, the coldest girl in the school was going out with one of the smartest, and kindest guy in the school. It was true testament to the saying 'opposites attract.' She lowered her voice to not let the humans know about the existence of the mutants.

" Won't he get absorbed? I mean…"

Rogue shook her head.

" He can't be absorbed, unless he lets meh."

Tabitha got up as her dress was given to her. Sure enough, it was similar to the one that she recommended for Rogue, except exposing a little more.

" Well, see you later."

Rogue continued to hesitate, until Jean and Kitty also recommended the exposed one as well. They figured since Wu can not be harmed by Rogue, why not show some skin? Rogue was still hesitant though, but she finally decided to go for it. She went up to the desk, and told the employee what she wanted. She was led by another to a room, where she was measured. Rogue was pretty bored until she thought she heard Risty's voice.

' Huh?'

After she was finished, she tiptoed and looked around. There was the familiar purple streaked hairs about two meters away. Rogue receive the ticket, telling her to pick up the dress in two days. Rogue waited for a moment, and saw Risty.

" Hi, Risty. What are yah doin' here?"

" Duh! I'm going to the winter prom."

Rogue was curious.

" With whom?"

Risty sighed.

" With Jack. After he gave up on you, he came up to me yesterday and asked me for winter prom."

Rogue was glad to hear that Jack had gave up on her, but was worried for Risty's safety.

" Did yah really accepted that jerk? Ah mean…"

Risty nodded, but with sympathy.

" That guy was really depressed. So, I thought I'll do him a favor. Anyways, are you going to the convention center for real?"

Rogue was confused now.

" Ah don't know… Wu said he had a special plan for us already, but… Ah really don't know if Ah'm going to da convention center."

" Why not?" asked Risty.

" Risty… Ah don't do well with da crowds."

Risty smiled.

" No biggy. Let me know what happened okay?"

" Yeah."

Rogue left the store and rode to home. She knew about the party that the professor was throwing to the younger kids, so when she saw Wu helping out Mr. McCoy and the others, she figured he was just helping them get set up. She entered her room, and began thinking. While she was daydreaming, Kitty got into her dress. She stood in front of the mirror vainly. She was really into herself.

" Lance is going to like this."

Kitty began walking around the room. She was twirling around in front of Rogue.

" So, like, how do you think?"

Rogue sighed and showed a sign of approval. Otherwise, she knew Kitty would bother her for sure. Kitty interrupted her once more.

" You know, Rogue. You better change your make up for the winter prom. Like black doesn't go with that green dress you rented, you know… I mean it's, like, winter prom. You have to be a little different."

Rogue was now hesitant about the whole winter prom thing. The fact of the matter was, she didn't have any other color. She just didn't have to worry about it when she was just alone.

' Damn it…'

She asked Kitty of she had any other color she could use.

" Well, I do have red, and pink. Why don't you try them on?"

Rogue picked them up and walked to the mirror. She wiped the black one she had and got the pink one on. She puckered her lips and then found it dislikeable. She wiped it off promptly and switched to red. It was a little better. She handed back the pink one and kept the red one.

" Thanks."

While the two girls were waiting for the winter prom, the new kids, inadvertently led by Bobby Drake, entered the Danger Room for the first time. It was a huge place. There was an Asian boy standing in the middle, with Mr. McCoy and the other teachers of the institute.

" Alright, let's rock and roll!"

Bobby was excited. He really wanted to know what this room could offer. He really believed that he was ready for anything. He and the other new recruits saw the professor coming through the crowd. He turned his chair to the new kids.

" This is the Danger Room. In here, you will learn to develop your powers and to take control of it."

Hank took over.

" This Saturday, we have a party for you guys in this room. Since you guys won't be able to attend the winter prom, this is the professor's treat. However, under no circumstances will you step outside the mansion. The grass area and the pool is off limits. You got that?"

It made Bobby and the others curious. Just what was going happening to make them get stuck in this room? With that thought aside, they began their first training. The Asian boy was out of sight. The teachers began their lessons, which first and foremost, was teamwork. They did fairly well, considering it was their first time. Although they failed the overall scenario, but they managed to work in a cohesive manner.

************************************************************************

What would happen at the prom? Why is Risty going with Jack? Please R & R.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Monk of Bayville

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is my first X-Men: Evolution fic. I noticed that there isn't any powerful Asian mutants so……I took liberty to create one in the interest of fairness. The story assumes that the cerebro is made about three years before the start of the series. Of course, AU.

************************************************************************

Rogue was very excited. Today was the day she was supposed to pick up the dress. Her step was very light. Everyone would have noticed something was wrong with the Ice Queen. Something really happy that broke that thick layer of ice. Duncan, like always, couldn't resist poking fun at everyone.

" Wooo, Ice Queen. The hell must have froze over for that to happen!"

His friends laughed at the joke. However, Rogue didn't seemed to be listening. Duncan said it again, this time in louder voice.

" The hell must have froze over for that to happen!"

Rogue's ears perked. It was that detestable voice. She really wanted to smack him, but she really couldn't do that. She continued to walk, ignoring that idiot. She thought of going to the winter prom to make them surprised, but she couldn't. Not with the dress she ordered As much as she wanted to hurt them, she didn't want them in her head even more. She walked into the cafeteria. Wu was getting his lunch as well. He scooped up as much vegetables as possible, and picked up two breads. Rogue could never quite understand how Wu had his physique even with the vegetables. He was eating a lot. The amount of vegetable was comparable to the amount that Blob ate his burgers. They stepped outside together. Risty was waiting for them.

" What took you so long?"

Wu apologized.

" Getting the carrots."

Risty was surprised to find the pile of steamed baby carrots on the plate. It appeared as though the carrots were the main dish and the salad was the side dish. Everyone here hated the vegetable, except this guy. They gathered at their usual place. Jack was waiting for them. Wu immediately went on defensive mode. His eyes suspiciously gazed at the orange-red haired man. Risty quickly sat beside Jack. Rogue and Wu sat on the other side, facing the two. Without any words, Wu and Rogue began eating their meals. Wu was not going to meditate today. He began reducing the meditation. He wanted to be totally independent from it. He finished his lunch and placed the tray above the trash can. Rogue also trashed the left over. Wu wanted to get out of there, but Rogue stopped him.

" Jack, why don't you tell him?" asked Risty.

Jack hesitated, then began.

" Wu, I'm sorry…and uh….I won't bother Rogue about it again."

Rogue raised her eyebrow. What was going on? Jack was one of the hard headed jerks in the school. Wu gazed into Jack's eyes. His apology seemed half truthful, but he found something else there.

" What else are you thinking?" asked Wu.

Jack was surprised. How did he know he was thinking something else at the same time.

" Are you a telepath too?" asked Risty.

Wu shook his head.

" I have my own way of finding out the truth. Jack, what is the reservation that I see in your eyes?"

Jack had to admit it. He thought he could get away with it, but now… he couldn't.

" I only apologize for Rogue. You and I… It's not over."

Risty nudged Jack, signaling him to quickly take that word back. Wu heard Jack's reply and smiled.

" Alright. I can see it is not working out. However, I have something to apologize to you."

Jack became curious. It was apparent from his demeanor. He cocked his head.

" I apologize, Jack, for your sword, but you did not give me much choice. It was either your weapon, or your life."

Jack was surprised. He never thought about that, but he had his pride, and he could not back off now.

" Whatever. Just remember this. Next time, I'll kill you for sure."

He got up and left, trashing his lunch violently into the trash can. He continued his way towards his next classroom. He really wanted to get Wu.

In the gym class, everyone were running the mile. Pietro was winning, since he was using a fraction of his power for his movements. Everyone knew about it, everyone who were mutants that is. Wu and Rogue were running side by side. They were in the upper quarter of the whole class, but they were pacing themselves. They saw Jean and Scott in front of them, as well as the others. Only person who were way behind was Blob. He just couldn't carry his weight through the mile in less than fifteen minutes. Wu finished his run with Rogue and breathed hard to catch their breaths. It drained them of their energy just to keep up with the pace set by Pietro. Of course, Wu could have used his power to get them ahead, but it was wrong to do so. The coach yelled out loud.

" Hit the showers!"

Everyone rushed to the lockers. They wanted to get the hot water quickly. It was just too cold. Rogue and Wu also thought about taking the shower. Rogue was really tempted. She didn't want to smell bad when she picked up the dress. She waited for the others to finish and she took out her towel. Using it as a cover, she undressed and wrapped herself around with the towel. She carefully took their steps toward the shower. The others, especially Jean and Kitty were surprised at what they saw.

" Oh my god, like, is that Rogue taking shower?"

Jean nodded.

" Yep. It's her alright. At least the coast looks clear."

Rogue stood in front of the running water, and let the water warm her body.

In the boys locker room, Wu was taking his shower as well. He really didn't want to be stinky in front of Rogue anymore, although he could find an excuse for her, he had no excuse. They finished their showers at about the same time. Wu got dressed in his jeans and shirts. He got his denim jacket and stepped outside of the locker room. Rogue was on the other side, with her hairs shiny from the water.

" Rogue? Did you take shower?"

Rogue saw the messed up hair of Wu.

" Yah took a shower too?"

They made a nervous laugh. Just then, the bell rang, ending their waiting. Rogue and Wu quickly followed Jean and Kitty. They had to pick up the dress, and according to her, the line was going to be packed in the hours close to the closing. With some fast driving, they were able to arrive before anyone else. They got off, with Rogue holding her ticket. They walked inside the store to be greeted by the employees. When Rogue gave them the ticket, she was dazzled by the dress they brought. It was prettier than the pictures. Wu saw the satisfaction in Rogue's eyes, and walked up to the employee. She punched in some numbers and then turned the display around.

" That'll be $124.57"

Rogue was surprised to find what happened next. Wu took out his wallet and gave them a card. They swiped it and made him sign the receipt. It was now open, Wu had a credit card.

" Wow! Wu. You, like, have a credit card?"

Wu be came a little scared. The look on Kitty was like that of a child who had found a genie of the lamp. His voice was trembling.

" Um… Kitty… Do not look at me like that…"

Kitty shrieked and began showing her puppy eyes. Rogue and Jean rolled their eyes. It was so typical of kids. Rogue snatched the credit card and held it up high.

" Kitty, it's his card. Besides, what do yah want from him?"

Kitty pouted her lips. There were some shoes and other things she wanted to buy, which in total was close to about $2,000 or more. After she was certain that Kitty backed off, Rogue gave the card back to Wu. Wu placed it in his wallet and placed it in his pocket. They got back in the car, and headed back to the mansion. On the way, Kitty still gave Wu the eyes. Wu was cuddled up, trying to hide from her. When they got back, Wu quickly ran into his room, and locked the door. He was, as Evan might say, scared shitless. If there was some problem with the card, he knew he alone was responsible for it. He heard the commotion outside and figured Rogue was going inside. There were some arguments exchanged between Kitty and Rogue.

" Why can't I let him pay things for me? I'm gonna pay back…"

" So how much is it gonna cost? In total Ah mean…"

Kitty lowered her head. She talked quietly.

" About two thousand dollars."

Rogue's eyes widened.

" Yah think two thousand dollars are some cheap money?!"

" No, but…"

Rogue shook her head in disapproval.

" Ah don't want yah to tell the others that Wu has a credit card, yah hear?"

Kitty nodded reluctantly. Rogue then shooed Kitty out. Rogue changed into the dress, and the shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She began twirling. She just couldn't believe it. She was wearing a dress. What's more, she was actually going to dance in a prom day, not staying in her room, envying the others. She opened the door and let Kitty in. She was really surprised to see Rogue in dress.

" Wow, that's, like, cool. I've never seen you wearing a dress before…"

Rogue changed back to her normal clothes. She didn't use the make ups. She wanted to show it only to Wu. She stepped outside the room and walked down the stairs. Jean was talking with the others, which Rogue figured to be about her, judging by their change of behaviors when she appeared.

" So, Rogue. You got a dress, huh?"

" Yeah."

Kurt was curious.

" So, are you coming to zhe prom vith us?"

Mr. McCoy heard the question, and he thought that it was time to tell Rogue.

" Rogue won't be going to the prom with you guys."

Rogue became depressed for a moment. She guessed it was because of her powers.

" Wu had made an arrangement with the professor to have the outside of the mansion for themselves. Of course, the meal's going to be prepared by him.

Kurt's eyes widened.

" You mean to say zhat ve are going to miss Vu's cooking?"

Everyone sighed. The last meal that he made was delicious. They thought it was a tad bit better and Ororo's cooking. Now, they looked at Rogue with envy.

" I hope you enjoy his food, Rogue."

Scott added.

" Yeah. If you can, save some for us."

Jean nudged him for that.

" Scott… It's their prom, and it doesn't involve us."

Wu came down, and heard what was being said.

" Do not worry. You will not miss much. I will roast steaks, that is all. I bet you guys can eat them in the restaurants, may be they cook it better."

Wu knew his would be different. It would be spicy, rather than sweet like the barbeque sauce.

* * *

It was the afternoon of the prom day. Jack was thinking about things in his bed. He knew of Rogue's powers, and that Rogue, nor Wu, for that matter, were stupid enough to actually go to the convention center. He had to guess that they were going to have a private prom celebration, probably in the comforts of the mansion.

" Damn… It's a perfect moment to strike, but…"

He gazed at his sword. It was just fixed yesterday, and he had a great urge to take Wu out. Although he already apologized, he was still lingering about Rogue. A voice came from the other side of the door.

" Jack, come out. We need to talk."

Jack opened the door. It was Mystique.

" What are you doing here?"

Obvious from his tone, Jack was pissed off.

" To talk about tonight's prom."

Jack was puzzled.

" What do you mean?"

Mystique began her shape shifting.

" The one with Risty."

" What the? You mean, you're Risty?"

Mystique smiled.

" Yes. I have been keeping my eyes on Rogue for a while."

Jack snapped.

" And why would you wanna do that?"

Mystique sat on Jack's desk, and began her explanation.

" Rogue is, my adopted daughter. Although she doesn't know it, I'm keeping my eyes on my child. Is that understood?"

Jack nodded.

" No matter what happens, I want you to eliminate Wu. If that happens, she'll revert back to her old icy self and it would be easier for us to recruit her back."

The back part troubled Jack.

" What do you mean, back?"

" She was here for a while, along with Wu, but after that geography field trip, she had joined the X-Men. No doubt Xavier brainwashed her."

Jack got into his tuxedo, and Mystique quickly changed back to Risty, and went to her room. She changed to the prom dress and came out.

" Let's go, shall we?"

They stepped outside, and Jack got his car ready. With Risty/Mystique on the passenger seat, they drove off to the convention center.

Meanwhile, in the mansion, the X-Men were getting ready for their prom. The girls were busy putting on their make ups, and dresses. The boys were looking at the mirror, checking again and again if their hair was right, and the tie was on straight. Scott got his bottle of cologne and put some on himself. The others were doing the same. The sad part was that they were doing this in their own room, using small mirrors. The girls came out of the bathroom, ready as ever. Jean was walking through the hallway when she saw the arrangements outside. It was grand. There was a small table, and two seats. The table had a candle stand, and three candles on it. Scott noticed as well.

" I don't know how Wu's affording this…"

Jean smiled.

" Oh, he has his ways…"

Scott knew the expression.

" Is there something you're not telling me?"

Jean turned around.

" I'll tell you later."

Kitty got out and stood in front of the front door. She had to wait for Lance. Jean and Scott came out of the garage in the red sports car. She walked beside them to the front gate, where Lance was waiting for them. Kitty got into Lance's jeep and sped off to their restaurant. Lance turned to Kitty.

" I noticed the tables on the grass, what's it for?"  
Kitty snickered.

" It's, like, for Wu and Rogue."

Lance's eyes widened, and he almost lost control of his vehicle.

" What do you mean? Wu and Rogue are going out?"

" Duh! Didn't you notice?"

They drove to the Italian restaurant, where they ordered the alfredos and soups.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Tabitha got into the limo they've rented. Though meager in income, Tabitha's mother had saved enough money for her dress, and the professor graciously provided the limo and the tux for Kurt. They were surprised to find who the driver was.

" Alright, fuzz ball, where to?"

The two passengers were surprised.

" Logan?!"  
Logan sighed.

" Yeah. Charles wanted me to give you a lift."

" Mein gott!"

The limo drove off to the nearest burger house, thanks to Tabitha. She wanted to have a kick out going to the burger house with the dress on. The employees were surprised to find two nicely dressed couples coming into the restaurant. They both ordered cheeseburgers, fries, and drinks. Tabitha noticed the attention drawn by their clothes.

" I told you I'll be fun."

Kurt managed to chuckle.

" Ja."

They quickly finished off the burgers and got out. With Logan as their driver, Kurt and Tabitha cruised around the town, looking at the others who were going to the prom.

Scott and Jean arrived at their restaurant. It was about five in the afternoon, with two hours to spare before the prom began. After the waiter escorted them to their seats, Scott asked again.

" So, how did Wu afford all that?"

Jean leaned over and began.

" You know the dress that Rogue rented? Wu paid for it. I thought it was the professor who was going to pay for it, but Wu took out his credit card and paid for the dress. I'd bet all the other arrangement was paid for by that same credit card."

Scott whistled. He never figured Wu to have a credit card, but then…

" I can see why. He's alone in this country, and his parents would be worried about him whether starving or not."

Jean nodded.

" Wu had a freakish moment with Kitty too."

Scott guessed at it.

" Let me guess, she saw Wu's credit card?"

Jean nodded again.

" Oh, Jean. Did you tell Wu and Rogue to come to the after prom party at Duncan's?"

Jean nodded.

" Yeah. They agreed to come. I don't know how, though. They could take the X-Van, but just in case, I gave Rogue my car key."

Scott raised his eyebrow.

" You sure?"

Jean nodded.

" I told her about the consequences if she dented anything."

In the mansion, Wu had just finished his steaks. He froze the time on the steaks on the table and took off his aprons. He walked up to his room and changed quickly. He walked down the stairs with his tux. He stepped outside and saw Rogue. She was standing quietly in front of the table. Wu was astonished to see Rogue in the dress, and the red lipstick that was radiant than ever from her pale skin. Wu pulled the chair for Rogue to sit, and sat on his seat as well.

" Well…"

Wu remembered to let the time continue on the foods. The aroma rose and Rogue could smell the spiciness of the steak.

" It smells nice."

They ate their steaks slowly. They took their time. There was no sense rushing things.

" Rogue, you look beautiful."

Rogue blushed, which was really apparent from her pale skin.

" I am sorry to embarrass you like that."

Rogue chewed the roasted meat. It was nicely marinated with spice.

" This is good."

Wu bowed a little.

" Thank you."

Ororo and Xavier saw the two enjoying themselves. It was quite a sight.

" Charles, how did Wu afford all this?"

Xavier smiled.

" His parents are rich. After they defected from the People's Republic of China, they made a lot of money from stock market. I believe they have some shares of American companies."

Xavier paused to see if Ororo guessed how responsible Wu was.

" Even though Wu has basically unlimited source of money, he doesn't spend them much. This prom is the most money that he has spent so far."

Ororo thought of the word stingy, and Xavier knew it.

" No, he's not stingy. He know the value of the money well beyond anyone of us. He's thinking of future. Much like Warren."

Ororo couldn't believe it. The kind hearted boy was rich, and didn't even tell anyone about it.

While the two teachers were discussing Wu, Hank was having some trouble with the new recruits. It started with Berserker accidentally launching a piece of cake on Jubilee's dress. Jubilee threw a piece of cake back, but missed and hit Magma. From there, the situation just escalated. Hank didn't see Bobby and Jamie sneaking out of the Danger Room.

As the two boys exited the room, they immediately heard the mellow music coming from outside. They followed the sound to see a lighted area with the Asian, and someone who looked like Rogue.

" I thought the prom was in the convention center." Bobby whispered.

They continued gazing through the bushes. They were surprised at what they saw.

" That's Rogue! She's dancing with that guy."

Jamie got curious, and tried to get closer, but he snapped a branch. Wu's ears picked up on the sound and immediately stopped the flow of time. He led Rogue to the bush, and found Bobby and Jamie gazing at where they were.

" Well, Rogue. Should we scare them a little?"

Rogue nodded. They stood behind the two boys and Wu let the time continue. Bobby was surprised that no one was dancing now.

" Huh? Where'd they go?"

Wu nodded to Rogue. They tapped the two boys on their backs. With the high pitch screams, the two boys jumped out of the bush, and turned around. The two who were dancing just seconds ago were behind them, looking quite angry.

" I… I can explain…"

Wu stood there with his eyes looking down at the two boys.

" So. Go ahead, before Rogue here absorb you."

Rogue reached her hands closer to the boys. They began shuddering. They were really scared.

Xavier picked up on the two boys, and began his way to the front door.

" Ororo. I think few of the new kids found their way to the private party."

Ororo ran outside, and saw the two boys looking at Wu and Rogue with terror.

" Bobby, Jamie, what are you doing here?"

" Um…"

Wu and Rogue came into the mansion. They had to change their plans. They had the ticket to the convention center, and they could still enjoy two hours worth of dance if they hurried.

" Well, Rogue. Should we just go to the convention center?"

Rogue smiled.

" Let' meh get mah gloves and coat."

They walked to the garage, and Rogue used Jean's key to start her SUV. They got out of the garage, and went on their way to the convention center.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Tabitha were having a blast. They danced away at every beat and music. Jean was sitting with Scott, drinking juices to quench their thirst and to take a break.

" Whew! What a workout."

Jean touched Scott's cheek.

" Tired, oh Professor S?"

Scott shook his head.

" No! I'm not tired at all."

Scott wiped his sweat with his handkerchief and drank another cup of juice. Unknown to them, Duncan was gazing at them with anger. He was rejected when he asked Jean out for the winter prom, and he knew why. He was with Taryn, who was also rejected by Scott. They sat on the back corner, near by the casino table. Kitty and Lance sat on the casino table. It was really fun, since Lance was winning. They were having a great fun when they heard the door open in the back. This caused the florescent light from the hall way to sneak into the room. Everyone looked back, and saw Wu with Rogue. Duncan was really surprised to see both of them, holding hands.

" I don't believe it. Ice Queen is going out with that Sissy Monk?"

Jean and Scott were also surprised to see them both. They thought that they would just join them at Duncan's party. Wu and Rogue sat with them.

" Wu! I thought you'll just join us at the party."

Rogue answered that.

" Bobby and Jamie happened. That' why we're here."

Wu looked at his watch.

" We got two hours left, right?"

Both nodded. They weren't seriously going to dance in the crowd… Wu got up, and offered his arm to Rogue.

" Well, shall we, Ms. Rogue?"

Rogue received his arm.

" Thank you."

They rushed to the dance floor. On the way they met Risty and Jack.

" Hey, Risty!"

Rogue waved her hand, and continued her way to the dance floor. Before actually stepping into the crowd, Wu used his power to null Rogue's. With his mind fully concentrated, they stepped into the crowd. They found a spot in the dead middle. They began dancing to the music, which was a slow one. Everyone grabbed their partners. Wu hesitated a bit, but it got easier as the time went by. He was getting hang of this.

* * *

During the two hours, everyone had fun, but the real fun was about to begin in Duncan's house. They all got out of the convention center at ten in the night. Rogue got into the driver's seat of the SUV, with Kurt and Tabitha on the back. Wu looked back to make sure nothing conspicuous going on. Though he could have branded flirting as one of those, being on a date himself. Tabitha looked at the cargo compartment and saw the X-Men uniform and a katana.

" Whuh! What's this sword?"

Wu quickly turned back.

" Do not touch that."

Kurt made Tabitha let go of the sword

" Zhat's Vu's svord. Don't touch it."

" Oh."

They went back to their flirting. It bothered Rogue, and she thought evilly of swerving the car, but it was a SUV. It might have rolled over.

" Guys! Would yah knock it off for a moment? The driver's feeling really distracted."  
Tabitha waved her hands in an annoyance. They were kissing now. Rogue really thought about stopping the car, but she stopped herself. They were near Duncan's house, and they didn't need an accident. She patiently drove for another five minutes and parked the car.

" Okay, we're here."

They got off the car and walked to the house. It was quite big. Rogue was quite jealous to see the house, since she never had the luxury to live in such place. They entered the structure to find others already inside. The party was well underway. Wu, Rogue, Kurt and Tabitha found a spot out in the garden. They saw Jack and Risty.

" Ah thought yah'd be here."

Risty smiled and went somewhere with Rogue. Wu thought that it was just for a girl talk. He sat down on a table, alone. He gazed at the stars, which shined beautifully. It was a perfect night for writing a poem. The teacher gave him a pretty good grade for the one he wrote a while ago, and he was pretty satisfied with it.

Risty and Rogue stepped into the bushes.

" So, Risty. What is it that yah want?"

Risty looked around to make sure there was no one near by.

" Okay. I want to talk to you about something important."

Risty began her transformation. Her skin became blue, and grew in size a little bit. Last of all, her hair became red.

" Mystique!"

Rogue tried to run away, but Rogue stopped her.

" Rogue, please listen to me!"

Rogue turned around and looked at the blue skinned shape shifter with contempt.

" What did yah do with Risty?"

Mystique sighed.

" I am Risty, Rogue. I made her to be with you."

" Why?"  
Mystique heard the sourness in Rogue's voice. She was reverting back.

" I am your mother, Rogue."

Rogue became terrified.

" What do yah mean?"

" I adopted you when you were four. I am your mother, adopted mother."

Rogue felt confused, and suddenly felt terrible.

" Listen, Rogue. Join me. We can live happily together."

Wu snapped back at Mystique.

" Ah am living happily!"

The angry shout reached the ears of Wu. He got up and walked to the source of the sound. Jack came out and blocked his way.

" I'm not done with you yet!"

Wu sighed.

" What do you want, Jack?"

The brutish orange-red haired boy held two broom sticks. He threw one to Wu.

" I challenge you."

The others in the party noticed the commotion outside. Duncan and the others quickly rushed out.

" Wow! They're fighting."

Scott and Jean gazed the two with terror. They could use their powers and make trouble.

" Wu! Don't fight!"

Duncan saw the two people who managed to humiliate him fighting each other.

" Man! They're gonna fight."

Jack swung his stick and Wu blocked. Wu's stick slid out and quickly struck Jack's waist. Wu made a run for the bushes, but Jack struck him in the back. Wu fell down and then got up, without dusting himself. He loosened his bow tie, and held the stick firmly.

" Jack, let me go. I don't want to fight you."

" Shut up!"

Jack's stick once again came down on Wu. This time, Wu didn't block, but rather thrust his own stick to Jack's stomach. Jack gasped and dropped the stick. Wu turned around and ran to the bush. He found Rogue and Mystique.

" Mystique!"

Mystique turned into a bird and flew away. She partially succeeded her objective, thus didn't need to stay further.

Wu helped Rogue up. She was frantic, almost delirious to the point that she was mumbling things. Wu began to feel Rogue weighing him down. He grabbed her like a basket with both of his arms and carried her to the house. On the way, Jack swung his stick again, and almost hit Rogue.

Jean and Scott saw something different in Wu's eyes. It was cold like when he fought against Jack for the second time, but this time, it was much colder.

" What the?"  
Jean probed into Wu's mind. She was inexperienced, but she managed to get inside Wu's head. What she found terrified her.

" My god. Scott, Wu might kill Jack."

Scott watched Wu lay Rogue on the table, and grabbed his broom stick. He then took off his jacket and placed it over Rogue. He turned around with the stick in his hands.

" That's it! I have had it!"

Everyone held their breath. The kindest kid in the school, Wu Law, was angry. They watched Wu move in. He raised his stick and Jack instinctively raised his to block. When Wu's stick came down, both of them snapped. The pieces flew everywhere, but it wasn't over. Wu began punching Jack. His fists landed on his opponent's face, stomach, and every place possible. The other kids stared in horror. Behind the kind and smiling face, there lied a killer, well not that extreme, but extreme enough to furiously attack his opponent. Jack collapsed on the grass, bleeding from his nose and lips. He never took such a beating before. Wu breathed hard from the fatigue. He finally dusted himself and walked over to Rogue. He dropped down on the chair and drank his water. Tabitha's eyes were wide open. She never figured Wu to be this violent. Especially after the threat that Jack posed on the one he cared about.

" Wow! I've never seen anyone move like that!"

There were numerous murmurings. Wu stood up again and lifted Rogue up. He turned to Jean.

" Could you drive us to the mansion?"

Jean nodded. She took her key back and went off with them. They got into the SUV and sped off back home. While Jean was driving, she heard the murmurs from Wu. He had his face covered with his hands and he was praying for forgiveness. When they arrived at the mansion, the professor already knew what had happened. They quickly admitted Rogue to the infirmary and told Wu to wait in the living room. After giving Rogue some sedatives, Xavier sat near Wu.

" I want you to tell me what happened."

Wu finally broke down.

" Professor, I can not take it anymore. Something is inside of me. I am afraid that I pose a great threat to the others because I might kill someone for sure next time. Therefore, I resign from being X-Men."

Wu handed Xavier his sword and uniform. He slowly walked up the stairs and went into his room. Without much of answer, Xavier turned to Jean.

" What happened?"

" Wu tried to get to Rogue and Jack stopped him. After Wu carried Rogue to the table, Jack attacked again. This time, Jack nearly struck Rogue. I think he just snapped."

Xavier was curious.

" Did you notice anything different?"

Jean finally remembered.

" That time when Wu faced Jack for the second time, Wu's eyes became cold. Tonight, well, the eyes were a lot more colder."

Xavier began to worry. There was something seriously wrong with Wu's mental condition, possibly due to his powers. He had to consider accepting Wu's resignation for the benefit of the others. Jean noticed this.

" You're not serious about accepting his resignation, are you? I mean… we can't just let him go."

Xavier shook his head.

" I'm afraid he has already made up his mind. He feels that he is a danger to the others and wishes to be alone. We have to respect that."

Just then, the others who went to the party came back. They heard what Xavier said and opposed him.

" Zhere must be somezhing zhat ve can do."

" Professor, we can't let him go."

" I don't know why Jack is picking on him, though. He knows Wu will beat him for sure."

That got Xavier into thinking something else.

" Why would Rogue be in this condition?"

Xavier went back and probed Rogue's mind. There it was, the shock of finding out that her best friend, and her adopted mother was Mystique. That certainly explained a lot of things, but not why Jack was stalling. Logan commented on that.

" Mystique must want Rogue back. I believe she thinks that by getting rid of Wu, Rogue will come to accept her better. You gotta admit, Charles, Wu changed Rogue a lot."

Xavier now understood how it worked. By fiddling with Wu's self-given responsibility of protecting his friends at all cost, Mystique was successfully breaking him down. Each and every time she used Jack to make Wu fight, it drew Wu to find a solution to end it once and for all. That, of course, was killing Jack. The cold, ruthlessness came from that decision to eliminate all threats to his friends.

************************************************************************

Will Wu turn into a cold blooded killer? Or will professor find a way to help Wu maintain who he is? And will Rogue be able to cope with the shocking discovery? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Monk of Bayville

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is my first X-Men: Evolution fic. I noticed that there isn't any powerful Asian mutants so……I took liberty to create one in the interest of fairness. The story assumes that the cerebro is made about three years before the start of the series. Of course, AU.

************************************************************************

Rogue awoke with major headache. She found herself wearing her usual clothes, since the professor told Jean to return the dress with hers while Rogue get some rest. Xavier figured only thing that she could do was rest and let her own mind deal with it. Rogue laid sideways and gazed at the white wall. It was unbearable. Mystique, the one she fought against, was her mother, and that made Kurt her adopted brother. It was just too much. She began to cry. Her tears moistened the pillow. She didn't want the others to know that she was crying. It just wasn't like her. The others often came to visit, in which case, she flipped the pillow and dried her tears. Although her eyes showed obvious signs of tears, the others didn't bother inquiring anyways. For a week, she tried to accept the fact that had struck her harshly. She was also curious as to why Wu didn't come visit her. She thought that seeing him, and may be talking with him would help her pain, but her friend wasn't around anymore. She was finally tired of waiting around, so when Mr. McCoy came to check up on her, she asked about his whereabouts.

" Mr. McCoy, where's Wu?"

Hank didn't know what to say. After Wu resigned as X-Men, he gathered up his things and left the institute. Although he still attended the school, he rarely talked with anyone, including his former friends.

" He's around. He's not feeling well either."

The tone of his voice said everything. Wu wasn't in the institute anymore. He had left. Rogue began to wonder why. After Hank left, she flipped her pillow again and continued crying quietly.

' Why? Why would yah leave?'

Rogue got out of the bed and walked upstairs. She knocked the door of Wu's room, and no one answered. She turned the knob and swung open the door. It was empty. Everything was gone, except for the uniform and the sword on top of the bed sheets. The others were expecting or wishing Wu back, just like her. Kitty got out of her room and saw Rogue gazing into the empty room.

" Yeah… He left…"

Rogue came down the stairs and saw the others sitting quietly in the living room watching TV. They were acting as though nothing had happened. It angered Rogue.

" What are yah doing?! Shouldn't we beh searching for him?!"

They were stunned. They haven't seen this side of Rogue for a while.

" R..Rogue, we see him in the school. You can talk to him if you want…"

"Where does he live now?"

Xavier came into the room.

" He's at 5785 Red Apple Street. It's about two miles from here."

Rogue got up, borrowing Jean's car. She sped off to the address. She drove as responsibly as she could, given her need to hurry. Fortunately, no police was near by. She stopped in front of a small, but clean house. She parked the SUV and walked to the front door. She pressed the door bell, and waited. After two minutes of silence, the door creaked open. Wu had a surprised face.

" Rogue…"

Rogue barged in, and saw the inside of the house. She saw the candles lit, and the place was a mess inside.

" Wu. Ah want yah to tell me why yah've left."

Wu looked away. He couldn't face to see Rogue any longer.

" Please, go back to your home. I can't continue this relationship again."

Wu tried to close the door, but Rogue wedged her foot between the door and the frame.

" Why?"

Wu began hesitantly.

" Did you see my eyes when I fought Jack for the second time?"

Rogue remembered the eyes. The dark brown eyes that were cold, and emotionless.

" Yes."

" I am terrified that it will take over myself, and make me kill. If I have that power, I will certainly kill."

Rogue slapped Wu across his face.

" Yah selfish fool! Did yah even think of meh? Or deh others?"  
Wu looked down. He felt a little guilty. Yes, it was a little selfish.

" Let me ask you something. What were you doing with Mystique?"

Rogue sighed.

" She's mah mother. She adopted meh when Ah was four."

Wu was surprised.

" What did she want?"

" She wants meh back, as she calls it. But mah family is da X-Men."

Wu nodded. Rogue continued her lecture.

" If yah turn to whatever yah call it, da professor can help yah. Like yah helped meh. What do yah say? Wanna come back with meh?"

Wu nodded.

" Alright."

They laughed out loud. Their minds were peaceful now. Wu didn't have to worry about his killer instinct for now. They gathered things and left the house. On their way back to the mansion, Rogue became curious.

" How did yah afford da house anyways?"

There was some insecurity in Wu's eyes. Rogue pressed on.

" Come'on, Ah won't tell anyone."

Wu paused for a moment then began.

" Alright. Remember that credit card I used to pay for your dress rental?"

Rogue nodded.

" Yeah."

" My parents got me the card. They're well… you might say rich."

Rogue stepped on the brake at the stop sign, rather hard. The car screeched for a few feet and stopped.

" What do yah mean?"

Wu scratched his head.

" My parents are rich."

Rogue eyed Wu.

" We need to talk."

Rogue stepped on the accelerator and the SUV sped off to the mansion.

A lone crow was flying over the SUV, occasionally stopping on the sidewalk. When the car entered the mansion, the bird flew to a dark alleyway. It changed its shape to a human. Mystique growled and slammed her fist to the brick wall. Apparently her scheme failed.

Everyone at the mansion were delighted to see Wu again, and in jolly attitude.

" Nice for you to come back to us."

Wu walked into his room. It was still empty, and his uniform and the sword was still there.

" So no one wanted this room, huh?"

" Nope."

Wu began unpacking his stuff, and with much to his embarrassment, there was a letter on the desk. He walked over after everything was arranged and picked it up. It was signed by everyone, though he knew it was written by Rogue. Behind the letter, there was a poem.

Missing You

By: Marie Rogue

I turn around for a moment,

And I can't see you.

I search through out,

But you're gone from my life.

The dews drop from my face,

Knowing that I am missing you.

It was apparent that Wu, himself, and Rogue were not merely friends, and both knew it. He carefully folded the paper and placed it inside his wallet. He walked to Rogue's room, and knocked. Kitty poked her head out of the door, which surprised Wu.

" Gee! I never could get used to that."

Kitty gasped and went back in.

" Rogue, Wu's at the door."

Rogue stopped reading her book, then opened the door. Wu had the poem in front of her face.

" Nice poem."

They went into Wu's room, and closed the door.

" Now I truly know how you feel about me. I will never hurt your feelings again, fair enough?"

Rogue smiled, and hugged him.

" Alright, Monk boy."

* * *

Wu and Rogue sat on the bench near by the quad. Everyone gazed at them. It was their first time at the quad since their fist days in the school. Jean and Scott were sitting near by, having their own moments. Wu watched the eyes of Rogue. They were sparkling like before. He also felt himself rejuvenated with joy. For a week, he felt miserable, fearing that his other side might surface at any moment. Throughout the whole week, he meditated for hours. He worked to try to eliminate his anger for first few days, then realized that it just would not work. So he tried to find a calm place, where he could be one he wanted. He began to realize that Rogue was such place, and only when she was threatened, did he became enraged. He was thinking of going back, when Rogue came to his house. He was really appreciative for her visit. It really helped him keep his head. The others, especially the kids who were at Duncan's party, watched them with curiosity. For them, it just didn't make any sense. Here was a boy who was one of the smartest kid in the school, while the girl was the total outcast with infamous hostility toward the others. They wondered how they even got together. That fact, only the mutant kids knew, but even they were curious as to how they got around their difference in social status. Taryn came over, plagued by her curiosity.

" Hey, Rogue."

Rogue looked up and saw the Asian girl.

" What do yah want?"

Taryn stammered for a moment, and turned to the others for support. Duncan and the others gathered around the couple.

" How do you guys get along?"

Wu laughed out loud. That was a funny question.

" Well, did you guys not watch us though out this year? Wait. You people were caught up with your stereotypes that you guys didn't associate with others."

That pretty much gave the answer to the question, in a sarcastic tone. The others were scratching their head, while some of them were nodding as if they understood.

" So, what happened last week?" asked Duncan. Rogue answered that.

" Ah kinda acted stupidly. Ah violated his privacy."

Wu and Rogue got a little uncomfortable with the crowd, but they couldn't got back to their old hangout since Jack and Mystique were there. They walked off to the grass field near the gym. It as quiet place, except for the group which Kurt and Tabitha hung out. Kurt began introducing the two.

" Zhis is Rogue, mein sister, vell… adopted sister actually. And zhis is Wu Law. Mein sister's boyfriend."

One of them had a question.

" How come she has southern accent and you have German, Kurt?"

Rogue answered that.

" Our mother married to a German, had Kurt. She adopted meh after she got a divorce."

Kurt and Rogue sighed at that. Kurt relayed a thanks message to Rogue with his eyes. They got off pretty well with the group. They didn't ask much of question, so Wu and Rogue were comfortable. The presence of Tabitha worried the two newcomers on their activities. They weren't really sure on what was acceptable for the group. They were surprised to find out that the group was pretty loose. Everyone did whatever they wanted. Wu and Rogue comfortably conducted their meditations without interference. They worked out their problems due to the opportunity.

Mystique and Jack sat with the other members of the Brotherhood. Since Rogue and Wu were back together, they figured there was no use in hanging out with them anymore. Mystique contacted with Magneto a lot. They had to get both of the mutants on their side soon. They were just too powerful to be left as enemies.

" Magneto, we need to re-think our strategy."

They knew that X-Men liked to go to the mountains for relaxation a lot. After the winter prom, the snow fell on the mountains, which made their jobs a lot easier.

" We should ambush them in the mountains. First, we need to secure Wu first. If he uses his power while we work on Rogue, it's over for us."

They agreed on the basic terms. They agreed to observe when the X-Men would go on another trip. Then they would strike.

* * *

Wu trained hard, as if to make up for the lost time. Everyone were impressed. He participated in almost every training possible. Pretty soon, he was in top shape again, able to go against everything that the Danger Room could muster. In fact, he was doing a lot better than before. The others were amazed. Using the combination of his power and his fighting skills, Wu could pretty much accomplish anything alone. His team work was nice too. He saved the others' butts numerous times in the training. The new recruits who began training with the older X-Men were started to look up to two people. Wu Law and the captain, Scott Summers. To them, Scott represented the 'cool' factor in social life, while Wu represented the 'cool' in the Danger Room. Bobby and Jamie began imitating them in the mansion. They wore shades and other things to mimic their role models. Rogue was kinda grossed out by it. Wu, he was just naturally like that, although the social conditioning had its effects. The two kids were mimicking him to the degree that they were killing the character. At least the teachers and the professor thought it was hilarious. She saw Wu often thinking in his room, whether he was setting a good example for the others. Soon, she was shocked to see the girls follow suit with the older girls of the institute. It nearly freaked her out to see Tabitha dressed like her and walking around the mansion. Jubilee was mimicking Jean Grey as well.

Scott and Jean couldn't do anything about it since they were busy with their inevitable transfer to the college. It reminded Rogue of something as well. She needed to send the college applications next year. It didn't really bother her, since she was thinking of going to the local community college for two years and transferring to the four year one. She often saw Wu stressed out from the decision. He was choosing from the Ivy league colleges. He wanted a college where it was close to the institute, lest he might need help with his mutant abilities. His parents already approved of his decision to find the nearest college. They thought Wu's well-being was much more important than going to say… Harvard. There was no use going to those famous ones if he ended up hurt in the process. Both Rogue and Wu sat on the sofa in the living room with bunch of college pamphlets. They discussed which one was better for each other. Wu was picking colleges with good reputations for Rogue, while she was picking the ones that were a less famous. Soon, they reached on a college that were just about right for Rogue, and it was in New York City. They made top ten lists of the college, and cleaned up the pamphlets. They had to get ready for their trip up the mountains. This time, Mr. McCoy led the trip. They loaded up in the X-Van and hopped into the seats. It was packed. The new kids and the older kids were loaded up in the van, creating tension between everyone. Before the van left, Jean pleaded to Mr. McCoy if she could at least give ride to some people with her SUV. Hank looked back and saw the crowd that hindered his vision. He nodded in approval.

" Some of you guys can ride with Jean."

Rogue, Wu, Scott followed Jean to the SUV. Rogue was terrified that she might accidentally absorb everyone. It was so crowded. Before getting on the SUV, Wu saw a lone crow on the roof of the mansion. It was staring directly into his eyes. He felt something that made him uneasy. This trip was going to be a long one, he thought as he got in. Everyone buckled up. There were two seats left in the back, and Hank signaled two of the new kids to get there. Of course, Bobby volunteered, and Berserker seconded it. The two got off and ran to Jean's SUV. They got on the back, watching the two 'role models.' The X-Van went first, and Jean followed the van closely. She didn't know the terrain very well and she didn't want to get lost. They drove for an hour before they got out of the New York city limits. The snow was making it harder for them. Jean was getting fed up with the horse playing in the back. Bobby and Berserker were watching Wu and Rogue sleep. Rogue had her head leaned against Wu's shoulder, and Wu had his head back against the headrest. Scott was looking at the map, assisting Jean on navigation. The GPS navigation system was installed in the SUV but they manually tracked themselves on the map lest they got lost or the GPS wasn't working well. Unknown to them, the crow was following the SUV. Jean looked at the rear view mirror and saw a jeep about two cars back. It looked similar to the one Lance owned. She focused on the jeep too much that she almost missed the exit.

" Jean! The exit!"

They got out of the highway, and paid the toll. Soon, they arrived at the mountain, which was covered with white snow. The guys in the van were already playing around, having snow fights and making snowman. Jean got off and the others followed. They gathered their belongings from the van. Wu and Rogue walked off into the trees, to observe the nature. They saw the frozen river on their way here, and they wanted to take a look at it. It was sparkling from the sunlight. They sat on the rock, which was a little bit too cold.

" God, mah ass is freezing!"

Rogue immediately got up and stood. Wu smiled, then his face became concerned.

" What is it?"

" Nothing."

Wu looked around the river. There was a cave to the right, on the opposite side, and a camp fire about a hundred meters to the right on his side of the river. Rogue became curious.

" Ah thought we're deh only ones here in da mountains."

Wu shook his head.

" Apparently, we are not."

They walked back to the others. Wu figured he should begin his training here. He changed to his uniform and secured his sword on his waist. When he came out of the tent, Rogue was dressed in her uniform.

" Uh… What are you going?"

Rogue smirked.

" Yah're not da only one who wants to train here, yah know…"

They were about to go back into the woods when Hank stopped them.

" Where do you think you're going?"

Both answered in unison.

" Training."

Hank thought about it, then waved them away. Some of the new kids followed the two into the woods. They wanted to see them train. Wu and Rogue stopped at the clearing in the middle of the forest. Rogue dropped the padding and threw some of them to Wu. Wu dropped his sword, and wore the pads. Rogue also wore the pads. They were ready, and the others watched on.

" Don't go easy on meh, Wu."

Wu smiled.

" I'll try."

Their training began. Rogue swiped her legs low on the ground, and Wu jumped back to dodge it. Immediately following the swipe, Rogue's left foot came high toward Wu's face. He grabbed the foot to stop it from striking his face. However, Rogue flipped her whole body around and struck with her right foot. Wu twisted few times and fell on the ground. Everyone talked with excitement. Wu got up and wiped the blood from his lip.

" Nice kick."

Wu changed his form to Judo. If force-on-force didn't work, then he would manipulate it.

Rogue punched and Wu grabbed her wrist. He flipped her over his shoulder and Rogue fell on the floor. Without giving up, Rogue used her legs to headlock Wu. She sat up straight and Wu had his head smacked on the snow. Rogue rolled back and stood up. Wu hopped to his feet and turned around.

" Wu, yah're going easy on meh…"

Wu shrugged his shoulders.

" I can't help it."

Rogue charged in again. She front kicked and Wu stepped sideways. He wrapped his right arm around Rogue's left leg, and tripped Rogue's other foot. With the forward momentum, they fell down, Wu ended up on top of Rogue, which made them feel rather awkward.

" Um… Wu?"

Wu got up quickly and dropped to the snow on his back.

" Whew!"

Rogue got up and saw the new kids snickering in the bushes. She threw a snow ball at them.

" What are yah snickering about?"

They scattered away, still laughing at what they saw. Wu gazed at the blue sky. It was a little gray with the cloud.

" I think there's going to be another snowing in this mountain."

Rogue lied next to him and gazed at the sky.

" Whatever. We'll be asleep in out tents anyways."

Mystique saw both Rogue and Wu alone in the woods. She signaled the others by crying as a crow. The Brotherhood quickly surrounded the two, Pietro began the attack. He dashed in an amazing speed and reached for Wu's sword.

Wu heard the footsteps and instinctively stopped the time. He saw Pietro with his hand near his sword. Wu made a run for it and grabbed the sword quickly. He returned to Rogue and let the time continue. Pietro was surprised to find the sword gone. He quickly whistled to call the others. The Brotherhood popped out of the woods and surrounded the two. Wu drew his sword, and secured the scabbard to his waist. Mystique emerged from the woods.

" Rogue, come. Join us. Why don't you come with us along with Wu?"

Rogue scoffed.

" Ah've already told yah. Ah won't!"

Jack rushed towards Wu, and swung his sword. Wu blocked it. While he was distracted, Mystique fired a small dart gun loaded with sedatives. It continued its way until something deflected it. Wu used his scabbard to deflect the dart, and slid his sword out from Jack's. He kneed Jack in the stomach and then covered Rogue.

The clash of the metals alerted the other X-Men.

" What was that?"

" That sounded like sword clashing."

Hank ordered the others to suit up. Something was happening to Wu, and that meant Rogue as well. They got ready and headed to the opening led by the ones who were there before. Wolfbane turned to a wolf and scouted ahead. She saw Wu and Rogue surrounded by the Brotherhood. Wu was totally in defensive. He never left Rogue to get his opponent. Hank and the others finally arrived. They waited for a moment to catch their breaths and to observe. They worried that since the Brotherhood was here, Acolytes might be here as well. It was apparent that Wu was in a serious trouble. Blob moved to a new position, facing his opponents and the river. He dashed towards Wu and Rogue. He was going to push them off to the frozen river. Scott saw it and fired his blast, however, he was behind Blob, and the impact of the blast added more momentum on the gigantic mass. Blob struck Rogue and both Wu and Rogue flew to the river. Wu struck the ice, with Rogue soon following him. Realizing that the others were here already, the Brotherhood began their retreat. The river was very wide, and there was no way that the two would surface again. The X-Men took the open ground, and saw the redness under the ice. One or both of them were hurt. Jean tried to locate them telepathically, but the consciousness for both were slim.

" I can't locate them. They might be unconscious."

Scott tried to blast away the ice, but Hank stopped him.

" You might hit them, Scott."

Magma went into the water, and began heating it up with her powers. The ice melted away in the surrounding area, but there was no body near by. They began their frantic search for their comrades.

Wu was under water, holding onto Rogue against the strong current. Wu got his sword and smashed the ice. He tried to get up, but felt Rogue slip away from his grip.

' Shit!'

He dove deeper and followed the body. After floating for ten meters, he finally got hold of Rogue's uniform and realized that he was near the edge. He smashed the ice again and got out. They gasped for breath and lied on the snow. It was getting really cold. With last effort, Wu dragged Rogue's body out. He saw the cave not far form where he was. He got up with strong pain and picked up Rogue. He then felt a sharp pain, like something was stuck in him. He looked at his thigh and found a long piece of icicle protruding through.

" Son of a bitch!"

He pulled it out and threw it on the ground. The snow was red with blood now. He quickly carried Rogue to the cave and went out to find something to burn off. Fortunately, there were some dry branches near by the entrance. He got them and stacked them to a cone. He began rubbing the woods together to start afire. It wasn't working well. The temperature was just too low. He looked around and began searching around the cave. It seemed like many people used it, and he knew there had to be something left behind. He finally found a Zippo lighter. He came back and began flickering. The numerous spark and the earnest hope was finally answered. Wu lit the fire and sat back. He brought Rogue close to the fire, and sat on the rock. He had to treat his wound. He ripped a fabric off of his uniform and wrapped it over his wound. He groaned and took off his top off. He needed to get warm. He rolled up his pants and saw Rogue awake as well.

" Rogue, you need to stay dry."

They sat on each side of the wall, and took off their uniform. They placed them on the top of the rock and leaned against the rock. Their bodies shivered heavily.

" S…s…so…Ro…gue… Are….you…o…kay?"

" Y…y…ye…yeah…"

They were down to their under wears and they dared not to face each other. Wu was away from the fire, and he started to lose his feelings on his limbs.

" Co…ol. I…ca..n not…fe…el my li…mbs."

Rogue was feeling a little better now, and she was able to think clearly.

" Oh, no!"

She leaned over the rock and saw Wu shivering violently. His skin was pale, even more pale than her skin. She then noticed various cuts and bloods around his back. However, the one on his leg was the worst. She dragged him to the fire, and watched him. His shivering had calmed down, but his skin was still pale. All she could do now was wait until Wu regained his body temperature. She was feeling a little embarrassed. She was virtually naked, and so was Wu. She didn't want the others finding them anytime soon. That would be just too much embarrassment for one day. While she was thinking, she thought of why would Mystique, her mother, would want her. Obviously, there was that mother-child thing, but that wasn't everything.

' Ah wonder why she wants meh and Wu.'

Their powers were considered powerful ones. Ability to control the flow of time, and her ability to absorb the others' power. She wasn't sure if it was Mystique that wanted them. It was more likely Magneto. He was on a total power trip anyways. She had to remember one thing though. His method of recruitment was getting really dangerous every time they met. She heard a groan from Wu. She quickly hid behind the rock.

" Yah okay, Wu?"

Wu got up, and winced as he felt the dirt still touching the cuts. He found the uniforms still wet, and he sighed and sat.

" Well, at least my boxers is dry."

Wu moved to the rock on the other side of the fire. Rogue sighed.

' What da heck, Ah mean he saw already at da pool.'

Rogue came out, and sat across Wu. They stared at each other and then they thought about breaking the ice, well metaphorically.

" I guess Logan's training paid off, huh?"

Rogue laughed.

" Yeah… Who woulda thought…"

Rogue began asking about Wu's family again.

" So, yahr family is rich right? How?"

Wu chuckled.

" They invested in stock market after they defected to Taiwan. They made a lot of money and they invested some money in American companies. That's how they became rich, which is pure luck I guess."

Rogue was amazed. She or no one else figured this mild tempered Chinese boy to be a son of a millionaire.

" But… I don't think much about money. It doesn't provide real comfort."

Rogue nodded. There was some truth to that. She felt her uniform and found it dry enough.

" Well, it's dry."

They wore their uniforms and came out of the cave. Wu limped with his leg wound, while Rogue supported him. The others found them and were surprised.

" Wow! What happened?"

They loaded up on the SUV, with Bobby and Berserker riding in the X-Van. They made room for Wu. It was still bleeding. They hurried their way back to the mansion. Wu refused to go to the infirmary and began his treatment at the living room. He made the time go fast on the wound. Like before, the wound healed, and in perfect order.

" There, good as new."

Mystique and the others arrived at the hideout. Magneto was expecting them.

" Well?"

Mystique shook her head. Magneto became enraged and slammed his fist against the table.

" What happened?!"

Pietro quickly reported what happened.

" Wehadthemsurrounded, butthenBlobherepushedthemtotheriver. Wesawsomebloodintheriver."

Magneto turned to Blob.

" I told you to bring them in one piece!"

Just then, Gambit entered the complex.

" They're alive."

Mystique sighed.

" What's the use, if they refuse to join?"

Magneto smirked.

" If they refuse, we will force it. And I know what key to press for Wu."

Mystique was curious.

" What is it?"

" Wu's parents will be join him for the Christmas. I think I will pay them a little visit."

Pyro laughed sinisterly.

" Yeah!"

Mystique smiled at Magneto's proposition.

" If we can get Wu to join us, then Rogue might be easier to recruit."

* * *

Wu's parents, Shu Law, and Ting Shuei, boarded the South West Airlines flight 543 to Los Angeles, where they would switch over to another flight to get to New York. They were happy that they got to see their son after almost nine months. It was really exciting for them. Mr. Law had a business to conduct in the Wall street. He had something to discuss with the stockbroker there. After fifteen hours of flight, they arrived at the airport, where the customs people checked their passports. They now changed to the North West Airlines and took off once again. Unsuspectingly, the jumbo jet was awaited by a man wearing red and purple flying in the sky. With the flick of his wrist, the left side wing bent upward, causing a lift failure. The plane began rolling to the left, and after minutes of dive, the plane crashed in the mountains of Rockies.

************************************************************************

What happened? Why did Magneto crash the plane? What does he want with Wu and Rogue?


	8. Chapter 8

****

Monk of Bayville

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is my first X-Men: Evolution fic. I noticed that there isn't any powerful Asian mutants so……I took liberty to create one in the interest of fairness. The story assumes that the cerebro is made about three years before the start of the series. Of course, AU.

************************************************************************

Wu woke up and saw the news like he always did, although it was the morning of the Christmas eve. There was a great news about a plane crash.

" There was a crash of North West flight 328 last night on the mountains of Rockies. The flight was supposed to reach New York City and arrive at 8:00 AM…"

It caught Wu's attention. His parents were supposed to arrive at 8:00 AM. He raised the volume.

" So far……the victims' names are on the screen below…"

Wu saw the crawling texts on the bottom. It was on Ks. He prayed that his parents' names were not on, but he was denied of the comfort. There it was, Shu Law. He waited for more and found his mother's name on the list as well. Wu dropped the remote and lowered his head. He couldn't take it. He had become an orphan. The news broadcaster continued.

" In a preliminary findings, they concluded that the left wing bent upward for some reason and it created the uncontrollable roll…"

Wu raised his head. There was only one explanation for that, Magneto. Wu got up and headed straight to his room. He changed into his uniform and got his sword on his left side, and the separated staffs on his right. He walked out of the room and found the professor in front of him.

" Wu, I want you to know how sorry I am about your parents…"

Wu did not listen. He walked to the stairs. Underneath, he saw the others enjoying their breakfast. Rogue looked up and found Wu fully dressed in his uniform.

" What's up, Wu?"

Without a word, Wu went straight to the hanger. It struck the others as unusual. Wu rarely flew. Something was up. Fortunately, the professor came down.

" What's going on, professor?"

Xavier sighed.

" I've never thought Magneto would go this far… He crashed the plane that Wu's parents boarded to get here."

Scott shook his head. Wu was now an orphan, like him. Rogue's face was filled with terror.

" Ah know why Magneto wants Wu now."

Rogue ran to her room and changed to her uniform. She wore a trench coat over it and ran to the hanger. Scott stopped her.

" What do you mean?"

With no time to spare, Rogue quickly began her explanation.

" Remember when Wu left da institute? He was afraid that he might kill someone. He has a deadly side of him that only surfaces when da ones he care about are threatened. Since Wu's parents are dead, he'll stop at nothing short of Magneto. Magneto would want to use da combination of anger and Wu's power as a tool for his use."

Scott was puzzled though.

" But how would he get Wu to not kill him.?"

Rogue shook her head.

" Ah don't know, but we have to help Wu."

Wu flew the Velocity to the Rockies. He knew Magneto was in the mountains somewhere. He crashed the airplane just to show him where he was. He saw the monitor and found a blip on the screen. X-Jet was coming as well.

' Rogue…'

He punched in the radio frequency.

" Rogue, do not follow me. This is something that I, alone, have to deal with."

" Wu, Magneto wants yah to be angry! Yah're acting just as he wants yah to act."

Wu thought about it for a moment. There were a lot of them, and although he could handle them all he might need back up.

" Alright, I'm slowing down."

Wu placed Velocity on hover. He waited for the others to come to him. He saw the X-Jet hover beside him. The door opened up and Ororo was standing by. Wu gestured them to send someone to get the Velocity back to the hanger. Xavier remembered that there was an autopilot in Velocity.

" Activate the autopilot and set the coordinates back to hanger."

Wu did exactly that. The Velocity turned around and pointed toward back home. Kurt teleported in and took Wu into the X-Jet.

" Thank you."

They sat on the chairs and began formulating a plan.

" Magneto thinks I am still angry, and clouded in judgment. I say we use it against him."

Rogue hesitated.

" We still don't know how he plans to control Wu."

Xavier thought about it.

" It would be some mutant who can alter memories."

No one they knew were capable of that, except for the professor. Wu began.

" Okay. This is what were going to do. I will go in alone. You guys sneak in behind me in case something goes wrong."

They agreed to do so. After a few hours of flight, they arrived in the vicinity of the crash site. Wu dropped off and began his search around the mountains. He ran through out the forest, looking for a cave or other possible location for hideout. He stopped to drink, but felt the presence of another. He smiled and without looking, guessed who it was.

" Magneto…"

Magneto narrowed his eyes.

" Welcome, Wu Law. I've been expecting you."

Wu turned around and swung his staff. Magneto tried to use his power to stop but he was unable to do so. The staff struck Magneto's helmet, and clanged.

" Sorry, pal! This is plastic!"

Wu spun the staff and struck down ward. Magneto backed up and barely avoided the staff.

" I see you made some changes…"

Magneto snapped his fingers and Jack came out of the woods. He was followed by the other Brotherhoods and Acolytes.

" You can get me, if you can survive fighting them."

Wu sighed, and dropped his staff.

" Please! You've been playing too much video games."

Wu changed his posture. He leaned forward a little. He had his hands ready to draw the sword. Gambit threw a card charged to explode on contact. Wu blew at it, and the card changed the course. Pietro came in with a metal pipe from the left side, while Jack charged in from the right. Wu turned to Pietro and drew his sword and cut through the metal pipe, and at the end of the strike, parried Jack's sword. Wu rolled forward and faced Jack. His eyes already turned cold. Wu ran forward, slowing down the time. Before Jack could adopt to it, Wu's katana began a rapid movement. Jack fell to the ground, only to find his sword broken into multiple pieces and his uniform cut into shreds. He touched his skin to find it unharmed. Wu was more skilled than he was.

" Who's next?"

Toad leaped into the air and launched his tongue. Wu grabbed it with his left hand and yanked it. Toad began falling towards Wu. His face was struck by Wu's left fist and he fell unconscious. Lance began his earthquake while Blob charged in. Wu knew they've been practicing these attacks for a long time, judging from their coordination. However, when he slowed down the time, it was just no match. Wu sheathed his sword and picked up his staff, and went down by splitting his legs. He thrust his staff and struck Blob's only weakness he knew. Blob's eyes widened with shock and fell to the ground. It created another seismic activity other than the one Lance created. Lance increased the intensity, but saw Wu already in the air. Once again, Lance was struck by Wu and went down. Magneto was biting his lips. He planned to capture Wu without much harm done to him, but it was going to be difficult. Only Mystique, Pietro, and his secret weapon were left before Wu had chance to get to him. He knew Pietro would be little help, since he was fast, but not powerful. Mystique knew a lot of martial arts, but not as much as Wu. His only hope lied within his secret weapon, his daughter Wanda Maximoff. He used Mastermind to get her memories modified, so she'll listen to him. It wasn't possible when she hated him for leaving her in the mental institution. When he finished his train of thoughts, Pietro struck the tree, and fell unconscious. Mystique tried her luck, but it proved to be futile. Now, Wanda Maximoff stepped up. She readied to hex whatever Wu was trying to do. Wu began moving at an amazing speed, and Wanda's power made him slip, and crash into the tree. Wu got up. Somehow, this girl was manipulating his chance of success. He sighed, and threw his staff to make sure. Just as he thought, the staff somehow diverted from its course.

' If she is controlling my chance of success, well… I better make it so that she can not react.'

Wu froze the time. He could actually see the streak of beam that emitted from her hands. Wu quickly flanked her and let the time ensue. Wanda was surprised to find her opponent gone. She shrieked when Wu tapped her on her shoulder.

" I see what your power is, but it will not work when the time ceases to flow."

Wu grabbed her extended arm and flipped her over his back. She fell down on the ground and gazed at the blue sky. This boy was very powerful, to be able to avoid her attacks.

" Now, Magneto. This is your turn."

Wu faced Magneto. His eyes were much more colder than before. It even made Magneto flinch. Whatever was holding him back was now gone. Magneto wanted this to happen, but he was now thinking whether it was a good idea. Magneto looked around and saw everyone laid on the ground, moaning from their pain. They were joined by Xavier and the others.

" Hello, Magnus."

" Charles…"

Wu turned around and saw Rogue. The plan came to his mind and his eyes returned to normal.

" Why did you kill my parents, Magneto?"

Magneto began laughing.

" To make you angry. The other side you display when you're angered is what I want! Not your peaceful side!"

Wu chuckled.

" And why do you want that? To wage war against the humans?"

" I don't need to talk to you."

Magneto used his power to get Jack's broken sword tip to float. Magneto flicked his wrist and the blade flew towards the X-Men. Jean tried to slow it down, but she couldn't stop it. Wu quickly grabbed the broken blade and held it with his finger. He used his weak, but enough telekinesis to hold the blade in place. He turned around and found the other pieces of swords flying toward him. He tried to unsheathe his sword, but it was held firm by Magneto.

" NO!"

Wu froze the time. He found the pieces all aimed at his friends. He snatched the shards and threw it away. He continued the time and then found Magneto surprised.

" Hm."

Wu turned around. Although he wanted to kill him right off, it wasn't his way. Rogue came and hugged him. She was so worried that Wu might kill Magneto right off, but he overcame his emotion, and his urge to kill from his deeper side. They boarded the X-Jet and left the mountains. The school was out until the January 4th, and they knew Wu would need that time to get over his emotional stress. Scott, however, didn't think so. He knew Wu would need more time to get over it. It was possible that he would never get over it at all. Only time would show that.

* * *

The Wu was in his room, still lingering on about his parents. He often had dreams about them. And he also had dreams of killing Magneto when he had the chance. He concentrated on meditation more than any other. He needed to reconcile with the fact that his parents were not going to be around anymore. Rogue entered his room, and offered sympathy.

" Ah know it's hard for meh to think in yahr shoes, since Ah don't know mah real parents, but…"

Wu smiled.

" I am just thankful for your sympathy. Frankly, I need some time to reconcile with the fact that my parents are gone. I imagine you are having a hard time with the fact that Mystique is your mother as well."

Rogue turned to the window.

" Well, would yah mind a company in yahr meditation."

Wu smiled.

" No."

They stepped to the balcony and began their meditation. They saw the others having fun in the snow. They couldn't help feel envious to them. They were having fun with their powers, while Wu and Rogue couldn't do that since it was very dangerous to try to have fun with their powers. After Wu's parents died, he inherited all the property. His net financial worth was noticed by the INS, which they promptly offered Wu a citizenship. Wu refused. He wanted to earn his citizenship and did not want a free ticket. He thought of may be joining the military after his college. He knew if he did good in college, the company that might hire him could provide him with that too. Rogue was curious about that. She never figured that part of Wu out. To her, it was something Wu earned, provided it was earned unfortunately, but still earned. They finished their meditation and stepped outside with Rogue. They joined in on the snow fight. Wu and Rogue were teamed up against the new recruits. It was no powers match up, and it suited them just fine. Wu threw his first snow ball and struck Bobby in the back. Wu was actually wearing white clothes. He carefully snuck around the snow, leaving little trace as possible. It was very hard to spot him even if you were standing next to him. Rogue and Wu formed a tactic, which Rogue distracted with barrages of snowballs and Wu snuck up behind the distracted opponents and struck them right on. Jean and Scott were amazed at Wu's movement. Even Logan was pretty impressed.

" Nice."

Wu finally snuck up on Jamie, who was the last one. He slowly got up to his knees, and threw a snowball at him. Jamie felt the blow on his back and turned around.

" Aw, Man!"

The veterans cheered as they won after a numerous defeat though out the day. They went back to the mansion, where Hank had hot cocoas ready for them. They drank the warm, sweet beverage and enjoyed the short break from the school. Wu found boxes under the Christmas tree. They were all for him.

" Um…"

" Yeah. You missed the Christmas, but we saved the gifts for you."

Wu gathered the four boxes and placed them on the floor.

" I forgot!"

He went back to his room and brought out many wrapped gifts. The X-Men were handed one each. Everyone opened the gifts with surprise. Scott found a pair of shades in a different style, Jean found a teddy bear, with a small picture frame attached to its body. Kitty and Kurt got music CD, and Rogue, well her gift was quite large. She opened the box and found a cute, but large teddy bear. Rogue saw the hair on the doll and found it hilarious.

" Yah customized it like mah hair."

Wu smiled. He pointed to the bag underneath the bear. There was a dress much like what Rogue wore for the winter prom.

" That's the exactly the same dress that you rented."

Rogue couldn't believe it. Wu had bought her the dress, but it had her curious.

" Well, I liked you wearing that dress…"

Everyone chuckled. Now it was Wu's turn. He opened the first box to find a black trench coat. It was obviously from Rogue.

" Wow. Nice."

He then opened the second one. It was a new pair of shoes for his uniform. His original shoes were damaged from heavy use and he needed a new pair.

" Thank you, professor."

In the subsequent boxes, Wu found a book and a necklace. Wu quickly thanked his friends for the gifts. He then retired to his room. He had a project to work on. He stepped into the balcony and continued his carving for the wooden sword. He made it so that he won't have to kill. He had been working on it after he returned from the Rockies. He had a metal core and he was going to cover the sword with duct tape to hold its form. He finished sandpapering the wood and finally finished his project. He opted not to use the duct tape on the sword to let the others know it was non-lethal weapon. He did, however, wrap a fabric tape on the grip. He came down stairs with his sword. It was similar to his real sword, but it had no hand guard. Logan scoffed. He believed that if weapons were going to be used, it might as well be lethal.

" What's the use of that, kid? You aren't seriously thinking that you'll use it instead of your other sword?"

Wu shook his head.

" This is for non-lethal solution. I do not wish to kill. With this, I have that capability without making me think too much about my delivery of the attack."

Logan shrugged and continued his consumption of apple. Everyone followed Wu to the Danger Room. Wu was going to try out the wooden sword. With the help from Forge, they made a simulation totally focused on stealth. Wu had his swords on his left waist, wooden one above the metal. He got on the start position, and waited for the others to get into their positions. The others were supposed to act as the opponents, trying to catch Wu sneaking into the finish line. The others signaled that they were ready to the professor. The Danger Room became a complex facility. Wu began his move. He walked silently through the corridor, until he saw Scott from around the corner. He looked up and found a ventilation shaft. He then looked for more options. There was a door to the elevator as well.

" Hm."

Wu took the ventilation shaft. He got up and snuck in quietly over Scott. He was sweating hard. It was his first try. He knew the new recruits were watching as well. He quietly moved to the place near Ororo. Wu took a detour and ended up bypassing Kitty and Kurt. Jean was looking around when she thought she heard a noise above her. Wu knew he made a noise, and began going further towards the goal. He went around the corner just in time to miss Jean. Jean shrugged and went down. Next, Evan was launching spikes all around to kill time. One of them struck the ventilation shaft and stabbed Wu in the thigh. Wu managed to hold his scream, but the blood trickled down the spike, and dripped on the floor. Evan got up from his seat and launched again. Since the stealth part was gone, Wu got down from the shaft, and used his wooden sword to strike Evan. His opponent fell unconscious. The alarm rang throughout the simulated facility. Kurt, Scott, Kitty and Jean ran back. They couldn't believe that Wu had gotten past them. It just seemed impossible. When they arrived at the room where Evan was, they saw the spikes all over the place, and blood on the floor. Jean signaled the professor to stop the simulation. When they did so, Wu fell on the ground about two feet in front of Rogue.

" Oww."

Wu laid on the floor, still shocked from the fall. The new recruits were surprised that Wu had gone that far. Logan wasn't satisfied though. He had some advice for the kid, but the deciding factor was Evan's boredom. His all direction spike launching had gave away Wu's position. The professor was impressed that Wu had done this without using his powers. Rogue helped Wu up. He had a piece of the spike still stuck in him. Wu threw it away to heal it. Evan was on the other side, being lectured by his Auntie O.

" Evan, I told you not to use any powers! You're a guard! What if you gave Wu a fatal damage?"

Wu walked up and tapped Ororo's shoulder.

" It is alright. I am fine. Besides, we would never know if there would be mutants who work for the others."

They were unsatisfied with the fact that Evan had broken his rule, but Wu knew it was boring. He turned around.

" Evan. If you want to have a go at it, you are always welcome."

Evan shook his head. It was very hard. He knew he would have hard time with the stations Jean and Scott were in.

" Thanks, but no thanks."

Wu shrugged and went off. He had to think again about the simulation. Wu turned to the professor.

" Professor, could we run the simulation again? This time, every one of us can use our powers?"

Xavier nodded.

" Okay, we're going through this again."

Wu requested the layout be different, and the position of the 'guards' be different as well. Wu then finally communicated with the professor.

" This time, I would like to get out as well."

Wu got ready. The others gave thumbs up as well. They began and Wu slowed down the time to about tenth of the normal. He dashed forward, he easily got past Kitty and Rogue. He found Evan launching every spike he had in all directions. He drew his wooden sword and made a slicing contact on his stomach. Evan fell down and Wu continued his way. He saw Scott at the finish line. Wu snuck behind him and was about to return when Jean used her powers to lift up Wu. Anticipating this, Wu jumped high as he could, and landed on the ceiling. He walked forward and was about to reach Jean when Scott struck him with the blast. Wu flew back to the wall, and fell down. He got up to face them, but this time, the others were here as well. Kurt teleported to Wu and disarmed him. Wu did not want to draw his metal sword, so he formed a stance for fist fight. Rogue smiled at what Wu was doing. She was going to have fun this time. She charged in and leaped into the air. Her right foot kicked and then twisted her body for the second with her left foot. Wu blocked all of them, and grabbed Rogue's wrist and attempted to flip her over his shoulder, but Rogue had wrapped her legs around Wu's waist. With the additional weight, Wu was slowed down somewhat. Kurt attacked by using Wu's own weapon. Wu stopped the time at that moment. He saw the blade of the wooden sword just inch away from his face. He tried to move, but Rogue had a firm hold on him around the neck. Without the air to breath, Wu passed out, and fell to the ground. The simulation ended and Logan smirked.

" Well, there's first time for everything…"

After a while, Wu coughed to catch some breath. Everyone was smiling at him. He got up and then dusted himself off. Rogue saw the look on Wu's eyes. He obviously wanted to try it again.

" Oh, no! We're not goin' through this again!"

Rogue smiled and picked up Wu's belongings. She had her own fun with him. It was enough for today.

* * *

The dreaded school resumed its course as the winter break was over. They went back to the school with some reservations. They'd rather have fun with themselves, unafraid to use their powers at will. The days passed easily when one day, the professor went out to neutralize yet another situation involving his half-brother. He came back that evening, looking very tired. Most of them were asleep by that time, but Rogue and Wu were looking at the stars and freshening up Wu's English papers. They found the professor unusually grouchy. They figured it was because of the strain, but it wasn't. Wu became suspicious. While he was in Taiwan for the funeral, the Sentinel incident happened, and their existence was revealed. Wu had paid for the repair that resulted in this new, remodeled mansion. Wu had learned from Scott about Mystique's disguising as the professor. He thought it might have happened again. He snuck out with Rogue to the hallway and entered the professor's room. He was sound asleep. With some guilt, Rogue touched the professor for a split second and went though the memories. It was not the memories that would have belonged to the professor. Rogue nodded to Wu as a signal. Wu got his wooden sword and tapped lightly at the imposter's neck. The imposter got up, and saw the two.

" Rogue, Wu. What are you doing here?"

Wu narrowed his eyes.

" That is what I wanted to ask you, imposter."

The professor's body changed back to the blue skinned, red haired women.

" Mystique, what are you doing here?"

She got up and sighed.

" I'm giving you guys one more chance. Come with me."

Wu looked at Rogue's eyes. He wanted this to be unanimous. Rogue knew what Wu was thinking. There was no way in hell that he would join up with someone who killed his family. Rogue, herself, was a little curious though. She wanted to find out who her real family was. If she had a brother, or sister. She nodded to Wu, but asked a question to Mystique.

" Let meh ask yah one, no, two things. Where's da professor? And who're mah real parents?"

Mystique answered the first one.

" Your professor is locked up in Cerebro, with his mind still trapped inside it. As for your real parents…"

Mystique suddenly changed to a bird and flew away. Rogue slammed her fist against the bed. She couldn't find the answer she wanted. All in all, they managed to free the professor.

After the incident involving the imposter, a few days had passed when a chopper landed in the lawn of the mansion. It was a government marked helicopter, and Logan was surprised to find the passenger who came out. It was Nick Fury.

" Nick, what are you doing here?"

Fury waved the chopper pilot to go. It was going to take a while.

" I have a mission."

At that word, Logan waved his hand.

" You're barking up the wrong tree, pal."

Fury shook his head.

" I'm not talking about you, Logan. I'm talking about a mission for your Monk."

Logan's eyes widened.

" What?! You're not going to involve that kid…"

" I think he'll find my proposition very intriguing."

They entered the mansion, and the professor was fully briefed in. He called Wu to come down. Rogue accompanied him.

" What's she doing here?" inquired Fury.

" She's his girlfriend."

There was a slight hint of blushing from Rogue. This man was a stranger, therefore she was uncomfortable.

" First of all, I want to tell you how sorry I am for your parents, Wu."

Wu bowed. Whoever this man was, he was still an elder, thus deserving respect.

" Okay, I'll begin. Under the group Trask had formed, there is a sub group named Frontline, specially made to develop the anti-mutant weaponry. After Trask was arrested, this group took the dominance within the group. They're hardcore. I mean that they've been hunting down the mutants from outside of the United States."

Logan shrugged.

" What's that got to do with us?"

Fury's eyes became dark, as though in grief.

" Have you wondered why I was so open with you, Logan?"

Logan raised his eyebrow. He honestly didn't know. Fury was cold like the rest of the SHIELD operatives until one day. It was really weird. Fury had changed 180 degrees.

" My son had the recessive X-gene. And just a week ago, those Frontline scums kidnapped my grandson, Nicolas Fury II. He's about twelve. I knew my grandson was going to become a mutant and well… That's why I've been accepting of you, Logan."

The professor was curious.

" What do you want?"

Fury looked at Wu.

" I would like Wu to rescue him, as well as the other five mutants."

Logan eyed Fury.

" What does he get in return?"

" I found out that Wu here has refused the citizenship based on investment potentials. I believe he wants to earn his citizenship. Is that right?"

Wu nodded. After confirming Wu's intentions, Fury continued.

" As a sleeper agent of the SHIELD, Wu will be granted citizenship. Of course, we'll do a little record juggling, but he'll be a full fledged citizen of the United States. That is if he accepts the mission."

Wu closed his eyes.

" What are my oppositions?"

Fury smiled.

" So you're accepting the mission?"  
Fury received a slow, but definite nod from Wu. He handed a laptop to Wu. He opened it up and found the data on the latest project that the Frontline had been developing. It was basically a Sentinel with size reduction.

" Is it faster than the old models?"  
Fury nodded.

" A lot faster. The reaction time was measured at 0.01 seconds, but it's unofficial."

Logan realized why Fury wanted Wu. Only he could overcome the fast reaction time. He knew himself could not even gain an edge at that reaction time. Rogue butted in.

" Ah wanna go too."

Wu turned to Rogue.

" Rogue…"

" Wu, please. Ah can watch yahr back. Besides… Ah have a bad feeling about this."

Wu excused himself and went out with Rogue.

" This is dangerous. Even you can not measure up to the reaction time."

Rogue smirked.

" Not quite. If Ah borrow yahr powers…"

Wu thought about that. He saw the map of the place. It was going to take an hour at most. That was a plenty of time for Rogue.

" Alright."

The came back.

" She's coming with me."

Fury was surprised.

" How?"

" She can share my powers. I take about an hour would be suffice for the mission. That is plenty of time."

In an amazement, Fury handed the data over to Wu. He shook his hand with both Wu and Rogue and left the mansion. Logan tapped Wu on the shoulder.

" I know what it's like, Monk. Be careful."

Wu gave a thumbs up. He had a lot of training to do. He headed straight for his room and changed into his uniform. He and Rogue, along with the help from Forge, made a simulation like that of the data given to him by Fury. Wu then ran the simulation alone. He had to know the average time it took for him to do this. It took ten minutes without any guards or other security elements. Wu then added security measures to the simulation. It took additional twenty minutes to avoid them. With the guards added to the simulation, Wu found out that it was going to take more than an hour. It took nearly two hours. He knew where Fury's grandson and the other mutants were held. He decided upon frontal assault to divert attention away from Rogue, who would perform the actual rescue. To make sure that Rogue wasn't found out, he ran the simulation with him entering through the front and Rogue through the subterranean pathway. This lowered the estimated mission time to about an hour total.

" Rogue, I want you to do the actual rescue. I'll create a diversion outside. You lead the…"

Wu paused. He couldn't figure out the word. Rogue smiled.

" Yah mean hostage?"

" Yeah. You lead the hostages through the subterranean pathway. Tell me when you begin your escape. I'll cover your back, and maybe recharge your powers."

Rogue nodded. They would have to clear few things with the school, but the professor could handle that. For the others, well… That was the problem. They decided to tell them the truth, rather than making up an elaborate lie. Everyone gathered at the living room.

" Wu and Rogue will try to rescue six mutants form the Frontline group. Therefore, you will not be able to train for the next week in the Danger Room. Also, they will be the only ones who are going."

Scott protested.

" We're the X-Men. We take care of each other."

Logan answered that.

" This came from Nick Fury. It's his grandson who's one of the six captured mutants. He offered Wu citizenship in return. I saw the data. It's improved model to the Sentinels you've faced. Therefore, they would have the data for your powers as well. They don't know about Wu's power, so it would be easier for him."

The others sighed. The reminder of that incident…

* * *

About a week had passed and Wu and Rogue felt confident that they could get the job done. They were picked up by the SHIELD helicopter, where they arrived at the HQ. A final briefing told them where the complex was. It was in the area around Mississippi River.

" Gee. Back to the south."

Wu smiled at Rogue's comment. She had the southern accent, therefore she could easily blend in. The helicopter dropped them off around the city nearby the river. They rode the bus to the river area. The bus driver gave a little hard time for Wu, but was fairly kind to Rogue. The accent really helped.

" Yah take care now, yah hear?"

Rogue smiled back and waved the driver good bye. Just as Fury told them, the main entrance was the old Campbell's soup factory. Wu turned to Rogue and nodded.

" Good luck."

Rogue kissed Wu on the cheek, borrowing Wu's power.

" Yah too."

************************************************************************

All that planning, and practice… Will Wu and Rogue succeed the mission? Why is Rogue having a bad feelings?

I try to stay with the major events of the series, though it's an AU fic. 


	9. Chapter 9

****

Monk of Bayville

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is my first X-Men: Evolution fic. I noticed that there isn't any powerful Asian mutants so……I took liberty to create one in the interest of fairness. The story assumes that the cerebro is made about three years before the start of the series. Of course, AU.

************************************************************************

Rogue found the entrance to the subterranean passage near the river bank. She opened the hatch and dropped in. She moved quickly through the passage and got ready under the Lab, where every mutants were held. She quietly stood by for the signal.

' Come'on, Wu.'

Wu walked through the main gate. He saw two figures that looked like people. He grabbed his wooden sword and dashed ahead. He slowed the time to about half of normal. He struck the figure and his wooden sword snapped in half. The figure was the improved model of Sentinels. The mechanized mutant hunter quickly turned to Wu. Their sensors began scanning in a wide angle, then narrowed to where Wu was standing. The alarm rang through out the base, which was the signal for Rogue to begin.

'Alright.'

Rogue busted through the floor of the lab. The scientists who were monitoring their test subjects saw the white stripe haired girl and screamed in terror. They knew who she was. Rogue used her borrowed power and quickly subdued the scientists. She locked the entrance and jammed the door shut. She then looked at the six tubes filled with the green liquids similar to the one Juggernaut was surrounded with. Rogue grabbed a chair and broke the glass tubes. Everyone awoke and were surprised to see a girl standing in front of them.

" Which one of yah's Nick Fury da second?"

A boy standing on the number three tube raised his hand.

" I am."

Rogue was amazed. He was a bit bigger than the normal twelve year olds. He looked like about 16.

" Yahr grandfather send us to get yah out of here."

Rogue heard the explosions get closer to her position. The door opened up and the metal robots came in. Rogue screamed at top of her lung.

" Get in to da hole!"

The six jumped in. Rogue came in last. She urged the others to go as fast as they could. Rogue looked back and saw the robots following her.

" Damn! Faster!"

Rogue didn't have the control of the power like Wu did so she couldn't slow down the pursuing robots. They got out of the hatch and closed the passage they came out of. Rogue turned around then collapsed with terror. The other robots had them surrounded.

" Oh, no."

What the seven trapped mutants saw next amazed them. Just in the nick of time, Wu came from their left, and slicing and stabbing through the bots from left side to right without much pause. When the deed was done, Wu was covered with the hydraulic fluids.

" Move!"

Wu stayed behind to cover their escape. The robots busted through the hatch and two emerged. Wu quickly sliced them as well. He looked back and found the others already near the helicopter. Wu turned around and ran for the helicopter. He arrived in no time. They got in and the helicopter made a quick getaway. It was over. Wu got himself a water bottle and quickly gulped the water down. The six mutants were amazed at what the two did. Rogue felt the power borrowed from Wu fading away. She sighed.

" Well, now that's over Ah want some long bath."

Wu smiled.

" Me too."

Nicholas Fury II saw that the co-pilot was his grandfather.

" Grandpa!"

Nick Fury smiled.

" How are you doing, kiddo?"

Nick tapped his grandson's shoulder. He then turned to Wu and Rogue.

" Wu, you're now the citizen of the United States. And as for you, young lady…"

Rogue stopped drinking the water.

" …You're also welcome to join the SHIELD."

" Could yah give meh time to think about it?"

Nick sighed.

" Yeah."

They got off at the mansion. They were still filthy from the fight, and they headed straight for the shower. Kitty saw them and grabbed her nose.

" Eww! That's gross!"

The hydraulic fluid was beginning to dry on Wu. Rogue signaled him to take the shower first. She didn't want him to have some bad thing happen to him because he couldn't wash it off fast enough.

" Thanks."

Wu went in and began his long, and strenuous shower to get the caking fluid off of his skin. He finally got them off and washed himself. When he came out of the shower, Rogue was already waiting anxiously with towels around her.

" God, Ah couldn't stay with Kitty naggin' about how Ah stink."

Wu gestured to the bathroom.

" It is all yours."

Rogue rushed in and began her shower. It sure was refreshing. She finally got out of her room and knocked at the door to her room. She waited for a few seconds, but the door did not open. She placed her ear against the door. There was that quiet snoring which Kitty often emitted in her sleep.

" Damn it!"

She began kicking the doors and making a racket to wake the phasing girl. Her efforts only made the others come out of their rooms and complain of the noise. Rogue sighed, and knocked Wu's door. Wu came out and sighed.

" Doesn't open, huh?"

Rogue looked around and whispered.

" Can Ah come in and sleep?"

This violated the institute's policy, and Wu was hesitant.

" Let me try the door first."

Wu knocked at the door, but there was no response. Only the quiet snoring and sleep talk about Lance answered his call to open the door.

" Alright. I guess you can come in. But you better use the balcony to get to your room in the morning."

Rogue got in quietly. Wu provided her a extra set of blankets and the pillow. Wu got off the bed and laid on the floor. Rogue tried to get on the floor, but Wu insisted.

" I insist. You can use the bed."

" But…"

Wu smiled.

" I am used to sleeping on the floor."

Rogue got on the bed. It was preserved very well, as if he never moved in it at all.

" Good night, Wu."

" Good night, Rogue."

They fell asleep very quickly due to their fatigue. The night passed by swiftly and their fatigue prevented them from getting up in time for Rogue to get back to her room. They didn't wake up until noon, and Kurt got worried. He teleported in and out of every room in the mansion. He finally arrived at Wu's room, and freaked out. Rogue was sleeping beside Wu, on the floor. He teleported out of the room and to where Scott and the others were waiting.

" Mein sister and Wu ist sleeping in zhe same room!"

Jean got up.

" What?!"

Kitty walked up with everyone. Kitty poked her head into the room and found Rogue and Wu on the floor.

" Oh, my god. Like, Kurt's telling the truth!"

Tabitha got the door open and they swung it wide open. Sure enough, Wu and Rogue were sleeping in the same room. There was a groan, and Rogue swung her arm and placed it on top of Wu. Her fingers twitched a little and froze. She got up screaming. She covered herself from her friends.

" What are yah doing here?"  
Jean asked the same question.

" What are you doing in Wu's room?"

With the commotion, Wu got up. He found Rogue still in his room and freaked.

" Ahh! I thought I told you to go back to your room through the balcony early in the morning!"

" Sorry, Ah overslept."

Scott and Jean began their inquiry.

" What happened? Why are you guys sleeping in the same room?"

Rogue began.

" After Ah took the shower, Ah tried to open the door to mah room. But Kitty here forgot to leave it unlocked."

Kitty remembered that. She shook her head.

" I'm sorry. I must have forgot."

There it was. The explanation as to why Rogue was in Wu's room. But that still left a question.

" So what about you sleeping next to him?"

Rogue chuckled.

" Ah guess Ah fell out of bed…"

Scott thought of reporting this, but decided not to. He was in charge of things since the Hank, Logan, and Ororo were not around. Mr. McCoy went to take care of the financial issue with Wu's lawyers along with Logan. Wu worried about I a lot. With Logan near by, he worried that the lawyers might not live through the discussion. Ororo and Evan went on a little vacation to Africa as a kind of a heritage thing. They didn't expect them to come back for few weeks anyways. The professor was furthering his studies in the libraries, and he rarely came out. When he did, he just grabbed a quick chow and went back. This week was pretty much the free week. No doubt to test their responsibilities. Everyone knew the professor had a lot of expectations towards Wu and Scott. They were the most responsible out of everyone. Scott knew that the professor trusted Wu more though. The guy was very popular with the other kids. He knew when to be flexible. Something he still had the need to work on. However, Scott also knew that once Wu lost his cool, which rarely happened anyways, Wu was very dangerous. Someone you would not want to mess with. They went back to their routine. Amara had a training session with Jean. Scott finished his own work and went down the elevator to tell the two girls that it was time to go to school. He saw them in danger and he fired his blast to save them. The girls emerged angry. Jean scolded him about male chauvinism. Scott couldn't understand what happened. He thought he was helping them, but obviously he didn't. Through out the day, Jean wouldn't let up. When the school was over, he saw Tabitha and Amara taking off on Wu's car. The car was technically Wu's though he kinda gave it as a present to the whole institute during Christmas. Tabitha had somehow gotten the keys. Jean took off, borrowing his own car to chase them. Because of that, Scott walked home with Wu and Rogue. Wu wasn't surprised that Tabitha had taken the keys.

" I knew she had it. I saw her take it this morning."

Scott protested.

" And you didn't stop her?!"

Wu turned to him.

" There is an old saying, which you are familiar with: A picture is worth a thousand words. I am sure Tabitha will learn her lessons after experiencing things. We can't just tell them what not to do. It will only temp them. The only way for them to really stop what they are doing is to have the experience and then let them judge through their experiences. Although the drugs and other things are not the case."

This was what Scott lacked, and Scott knew it. Wu was flexible enough to let the others experience things for themselves as long as it was within acceptable reason. It was much like the way the professor operated, and the reason why the other kids liked him better than Scott. Scott was a little jealous, so he tried hard to be like Wu and the professor. But, no matter how much he tried, it was just not his way. The next morning, Wu and Scott saw the news about the vigilantes who took care of the car thieves. Scott suspected the vigilantes to be Jean, Tabitha, and Amara. He looked to Wu and could not read what he was thinking. He was concentrating on the finance section on the newspaper. Behind the sheets of papers, however, Wu also suspected the three girls to be the vigilantes.

The days went by and the number of vigilantes increased. Wu came to the definite conclusion when he noticed the three girls and few of the other girls left somewhere at night. He knew this because he was meditating one night, but saw the girls stepping out of his car. The following night, Wu went back to bed as he always did, except with his uniform on. After making sure that the girls left for thirty minutes, he moved rapidly. He jumped off the balcony and landed on the grass. Like a ninja, he swiftly disappeared from the sight. In fact, he was tracking the girls. He kept his distance to about one block. He mainly stayed in roof tops. He was surprised as he noticed Rogue among the group. He became concerned even more. He followed them for a couple of nights. Then, Scott got a sniff of the situation. He staked out in his car. He chased the girls but lost them at the railroad crossing. Wu, on the other hand kept the pace. He had gotten used to the girls' thinking and movement. He followed them to the chop shop and looked down from the roof. When he realized it was a trap, he thought of helping them, but decided against it. Instead, he slowed the time down on the car thieves a little. About 95% of the normal time flow. Luckily, the girls didn't notice the slow reaction the thugs were having. He saw the Tabitha's assault with her powers and he moved to the building next to it. He continued his hold on time. There was no use letting the girls know he was watching them. He then saw Scott's car, where Scott and Kurt got out and teleported inside. Wu waited out near by his car. He knew the girls would return for it. He kept his watch on them until the end, which was dawn. It was easier for him now because he told the girls that he was jogging, which was partially true. He was jogging, all night. Scott tried to keep the lid on this one as well, but Kurt let it slip. The girls were called by the professor. The girls went into the library, and saw Wu and Scott. They were being scolded for not being able to keep an eye on the girls. Jean knew that Scott was keeping his eyes on, but didn't know whether Wu did. It was unlikely. He was mostly asleep. After the boys left the library, the professor gathered his hands.

" I see you've been trying to use your powers to help people like I've taught you…"

They nodded. They were sorry. The professor smiled.

" It's okay. But you'll all be grounded for a week."

The girls sighed and tried to leave, but the professor asked a question.

" Did you notice anything unusual with the perpetrators' movements?"

Amara realized.

" Yeah. They were a little slow… Except for the ones Tabitha, Jean and I took care of."

The other girls nodded. They all thought it was because they were just a little overweight. The professor told them otherwise.

" I know that Scott was watching you last night, but I really need to apologize to Wu. He didn't deserve it you see."

Rogue finally realized it.

" Yah mean he's been watchin' us da whole time?!"

The other girls were a little discouraged. They really thought that they were doing it. It turned out that they had a guardian angel watching over them the whole time.

" Man, I thought we were doing some good."

" I'm gonna get him!" declared Kitty.

Just then, Wu came in with to get the newspaper. The girls literally jumped him. After dodging them easily, Wu grabbed the paper and sighed.

" So you've found out."

" Yeah! Thanks for discouraging us!"

Wu shook his head.

" What you experienced was about 5% decrease in time flow. Basically, you were fighting fair. Although I had to delay the time on your crazy stunts, Tabitha."

Tabitha was stunned, along with everyone.

" Yeah. If I had not delayed the fuse on it, you guys might have been blown to smithereens."

Rogue sighed.

" Well next time, let us get blown."

She knew about how Wu basically operated, so she thought he'll leave them alone to experience things.

" I would not. I am watching your backs because you are my teammates and friends. That is what friends do. Hey, at least I did not barge in when you were trapped."

The girls playfully chased down the Chinese boy, who skillfully dodged the oncoming chasers and obstacles much like Jackie Chan. Scott and Kurt saw it and smirked.

" Well, now we know he was watching them as well."

" Ja. Maybe he has been vatching zhem for a longer time?"

Scott shrugged.

" Yeah, but we'd never know, will we?"

Kurt nodded. For all they care, Wu had said something wrong like Scott did. Scott and Kurt kept their eyes on Wu, and finally saw Rogue still chasing him down. The others had disappeared from the sight. They felt the taps on their shoulders to find the other girls.

" We know you were watching us as well, Scott."

" Yeah, like, killing our fun."

Scott became curious.

" What do you mean, as well? Wu was watching you guys too?"

Jean answered that.

" Since that first news, would you believe? I didn't even feel his presence."

Scott whistled.

" Man. I suspected it, but Wu knew already? How?"

There were some stomping and finally Rogue caught Wu. She dragged him back, and Scott asked the question again.

" Oh. That was easy. I overheard what Jean and Amara were saying in the kitchen."

Tabitha sighed.

" I don't believe it. He overheard you guys talk?"

The two girls in question smiled nervously.

" Who knew? Heh, heh."

* * *

Once again, the X-Men reported to their school. Everyone knew they were mutants now, but they never suspected Wu of it. Since he was in Taiwan at the time, and his power was pretty much undetectable if used in wide scale, many thought Wu as a guy who wasn't afraid of anything.

" Hey, Wu. What are you doing hanging around with those mutant freaks?"

Wu tilted his head.

" They are my friends…"

" But they're freaks, dude."

Wu knew why they were acting this way. Human being was afraid of what they could not comprehend, or out of what their normal boundary of understanding.

" They are humans as well, just like you."

" But that Pietro kid…"

" What, that fast talking silver haired boy? He's probably bored."

The kids began suspecting something of Wu, but they needed a proof. One day, they saw Wu hanging out with Rogue. Wu sat down to talk with Rogue, but then saw Pietro bullying a kid around with his friends. He got up.

" I will be back."

Wu walked to Pietro.

" What are you doing?"

" Just having fun."

Wu scoffed.

" At the cost of others?"

Pietro turned to face Wu. He pointed his finger and started yelling.

" What are you going to do, Monk? You gonna pull that kung fu crap on me or what?"

Wu shook his head.

" No. You're not worth it."

Wu helped the kid get up, then walked back to Rogue. Pietro was enraged, and dashed in at full speed. The kids who were keeping an eye on Wu were startled to see what happened next. In a blink of an eye, Pietro was thrown back to where he came from. They didn't see anything, but they got the whole thing in the tape. They scattered as Wu came back. 

" Wu, what do yah think yah were doing?"

Wu then realized what he did. He sighed and got up.

" I guess I will have to get out of here."

He got up and left to his class room, where he regretted about his use of power during lunch.

The kids who recorded Wu during lunch placed the video into the DVD player. They burned the video and they slowed down the play. They saw Wu grabbing onto the incoming fist of Pietro and swing him around, using himself as the axis. When they faced 180 degrees from the starting position, Wu let go of the hand, sending the speed demon back to where he came from.

" Wu's a mutant too!"

After a knock on the door, Duncan came in.

" What's that?"

" Oh, Duncan. It's you. Guess what, Wu's a mutant."

Duncan grabbed the disk and headed off.

' Time for some revenge.'

Duncan presented the disk to the principal Kelly. He looked at it and was amazed. Duncan sent the appropriate message of paranoia.

" …he could have used his powers to cheat on the test as well."

The principal got up, and went to his secretary.

" Could you call Wu Law to my office?"

The secretary went on the announcer, which echoed throughout the school.

" Wu Law, please report to the principal's office. Wu Law, please report to the principal's office."

The students in Wu's classroom made the ominous sign for someone in trouble. Wu got up and went to the principal's office.

Scott and the others heard the announcement calling for Wu. Rogue's eyes widened.

' Oh, no.'

Wu entered the office, and saw the principal. Principal Kelly swiveled his chair.

" Wu Law. It has come to my attention that you are a mutant."

He played the DVD. Wu saw himself defending himself.

" Principal Kelly…"

" Wu, after considering this discovery… I have no choice but to suspend you and cancel every credit you have earned."

Wu felt his heart drop.

" But…"

" No buts. Now get out of the school, Wu."

Wu got out, and went to his class room. He got his stuff and stepped out of the class. He cleared out his lockers and began his heavy stepped return to the mansion. The kids in the class all rushed to see Wu walking out of the gate, with his belongings.

" Guess he got expelled, huh?"

" Yeah."

The X-Men began to worry. This was just the type of thing that could enrage and release his anger. If that happened, Rogue thought, there was no stopping him. The teachers instructed the others to quickly get back to their seats. The class resumed, but the others began to feel some insecurities.

Hank was surprised to find Wu already entering the mansion.

" You're back early."

Without a word, Wu went up stairs to his room. As soon as he entered the room, he slammed the door shut and plopped on the bed. He was a failure now. There was no way in hell that he would go to any colleges, even the community one after this. He pondered for a moment and changed to his uniform. He got his sword ready and came down stairs. Hank tried to talk to him.

" Wu, what's wrong?"

Hank saw something different in Wu's eyes. Although his other behavior was normal, something was definitely wrong. Wu entered the Danger Room. He activated all the threats possible and got ready. He wasn't planning to use his powers. The cannons began soon. Wu began dodging the beams and the obstacles popping up to stop him. He was struck by one of the beams and fell down. He got up again. He continued his training.

As soon as the school was over, the others headed straight back to the mansion. Rogue hitched a ride with Jean as well. On the way, they began discussing.

" What happened?"

Rogue told them what happened during Lunch.

" Ah think someone told da principal when Wu used his power to protect himself during lunch."

Jean couldn't believe it. Wu didn't use his powers unless he was threatened, or the other used their power.

" Who threatened him?"

" Well, Ah think Pietro tried to punch him. Wu used his powers and threw him back." said Rogue.

Kitty realized the anger.

" Oh my god, like, Wu might go berserk."

Rogue sighed.

" Yeah, since he probably has no chance in hell that he would go to da college with this. Especially da ones he wants to go."

They parked the SUV and found Scott and Kurt already home. They went up to Wu's room, and Hank noticed it.

" He's not in his room. I think he's in the Danger Room."

They rushed downstairs and Hank followed.

" What happened?"

Jean pointed to Rogue.

" He got suspended, and all his credits are canceled, pending investigation. I think someone told the principal about his powers, and him being a mutant."

" Oh."

The found the door locked, so they went up to the control room. Through the glass, they saw Wu getting hit continuously from the beams.

" Why is he not using his powers?"

Hank tried to override the control and cancel the training, but Wu had changed the access code and parts of the software. Hank and Kitty began their attempts to override the control. Rogue and the others watched helplessly at Wu taking a tremendous beating from the simulation he normally overcame easily. The was being bounced all over like a pinball in the pinball machine. Jean tried to reach Wu, telepathically, but he completely shut her out. Then they heard the agonizing scream, and Wu finally used his power. The recording device was taping the image. Wu moved in an amazing speed. He destroyed everything that the Danger Room could provide as a threat and he began slashing at the walls. He then threw his sword to the opposite wall. He began punching everything. Hank finally overrode the control and opened the jammed door. This proved to be a fatal mistake. Wu took the sword and rushed out of the room. Hank slapped his forehead.

" How could I have done that!"

Scott turned to the others.

" We have to stop him!"

They changed to their uniform, but Rogue decided to opt out. She didn't want anything to do with it. She just walked to the devastated Danger Room and found the patch of X-Men on the floor. She picked it up. So Wu was thinking quite clearly through the anger.

' There's still hope.'

She got out and stopped the others.

" Wait up!"

She got into the X-Van

" We can talk him out of it. He's still clear headed enough."

They saw Wu walking in the park. He seemed to have heard them and got up to the trees.

" Kurt, try to follow him."

Kurt teleported away, and began following Wu. Rogue got off and ran to track him. Wu stopped his advance. The others were following him. He then saw Rogue. His mind began clearing up. He breathed hard to catch his breath and Rogue looked up. Wu was above her.

" Wu, why don't yah come back?"

" No."

Rogue sighed.

" Come'on. Let's go home."

" All the work I have done… It's over."

Rogue reached her hand.

" Come down from there. We can talk this over. Ah'm sure da professor can help you."

Wu came down, and sighed.

" I will go back to the mansion, but… I will not return to the school. It's over for me."

Wu took his heavy steps back to the mansion. He locked himself in his room and didn't come down. Finally, the professor called Wu.

" Wu, I understand what happened to you. I will talk with the principal."

Wu shook his head.

" I can not attend the school anymore. If they will suspect me of cheating, then I can not even hope to learn anything but hate. If that is the only thing that I will learn, then I shall not attend the institution of education."

Wu turned around and went back to his room. Xavier sighed. He was still going to talk with the principal anyways. He knew once given the opportunity, Wu may change his mind. He called the principal's office to arrange a meeting. He was to talk with the principal tomorrow.

Xavier entered the principal's office. The principal Kelly was waiting for him. He seemed to know what Xavier was going to ask.

" Well, Mr. Xavier. What can I do for you?"

Xavier sighed and began.

" I heard that you have suspended Wu and took away every credit that he had earned so far."

Kelly nodded.

" Yes. We believe that he had cheated in the tests which he had done exceptionally well. I place the emphasis on the word exceptionally, because that's why I suspect him of cheating."

Xavier nodded.

" Yes. But what will happen to him when his credits are taken away permanently?"

Kelly said it in a matter of fact like manner.

" Well, of course he will be expelled for academic dishonesty."

" Is there a way for him to continue studying here?"

Kelly thought for a moment, or pretended to. His mind was pretty much made up.

" Not that I know. Any attempt to prove his innocence though test will not work. I'm afraid he doesn't have a way out on this one."

Xavier asked again.

" As an educator, what is the odd of Wu to have any college education at all?"

Kelly really thought about that. He didn't know. He looked at the files and drew his conclusion.

" Well… There isn't much of chance. This kind of accusation harms the kid's future, you see."

That did it. There was pretty much no hope for Wu to continue his education here. As a matter of fact, there was no way that he could receive his education anywhere. This type of record always followed him everywhere.

" Thank you, principal Kelly."

Xavier turned around to go back, Kelly stopped him.

" Mr. Xavier, tell Wu that I am sorry that this happened. But I have to remind him that this type of situation is very dangerous."

Xavier came back. He gave the bad news to other kids. Rogue was furious.

" Principal Kelly hates us mutants. Of course he doesn't want'em back. He's eliminatin' us one by one!"

There was a bell that alerted the others of the mailbox. Jean and Scott ran to the box. They were expecting their college acceptance letters. They looked at the box. It was filled with the mail, but they were discouraged. It was all rejection letters. The content of the writing was bogus as hell since it was already made and all they had to do was stick in the student's name. They walked back discouraged. It was very discomforting. They had the grades and other activities to even have a chance in the top Ivy League colleges, but they got rejected anyways. Rogue was ranting about how unfair this was. She wasn't even thinking of applying to the college now. At this time, Wu came down the stairs.

" I'm going to buy some books."

Everyone were surprised.

" What do you mean? You can't go back to school anyways."

Wu shook his head.

" I have thought this over. Yes, I can not go back to school. But now, I can study whatever I want, whenever I want. If I have to, I will teach myself."

Wu walked out. He got into his jeep and waited for a moment if there were anyone willing to come. Sure enough, Jean and Scott followed. They went to the local bookstore, which was the largest in the vicinity. They all went to the college level books, where they picked up many books that interested them. They came to the counter and saw Duncan.

" Hey, freaks. What are you buying? Hey Wu, just give up you cheat. You can't get into any college anyways. Oh by the way, Summers. Where did you get accepted from?"

Scott sighed in bitterness.

" I got rejected from every one of them."

Duncan laughed.

" Ha ha! Try the local community college. Wait. I don't think they accept the mutants, do they?"

With that, Duncan left the store. He got into his car and left. Wu paid for his books and placed it in the back of his jeep. Jean and Scott placed theirs next to Wu. They didn't care if they didn't go to college. The purpose was to gain the knowledge anyways, not to get a piece of paper that said the bearer graduated. Although the world thought that paper was the purpose, for the three, it did not matter at all. They returned to the mansion. Wu went upstairs and hit the books. His home schooling began.

************************************************************************

If Jean and Scott were rejected from every colleges, what will happen to the others? Will Wu succeed with his home schooling? What will happen to the Brotherhoods, and other mutants?


	10. Chapter 10

****

Monk of Bayville

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is my first X-Men: Evolution fic. I noticed that there isn't any powerful Asian mutants so……I took liberty to create one in the interest of fairness. The story assumes that the cerebro is made about three years before the start of the series. Of course, AU.

************************************************************************

The board of education decided that Wu's alleged crime was severe enough, and they indefinitely suspended him. Kitty and Rogue were walking outside when they saw the members of the Brotherhoods laughing at the situation. Pietro seemed to have a blast.

" Man! If this was the case, I should have done it long time ago…"

Lance laughed out as well. He stopped when he was struck by Kitty.

" Is that all you can think of, Lance! Aren't you worried at all? Oh, I forgot. You're going to the community college. Well, wake up wise guy. They'll reject you!"

Lance and Blob were shocked to hear that.

" What do you mean?"

" Jean and Scott got rejected from every colleges they applied for. I bet that's because they saw us in the TV." Rogue explained.

Lance and Blob panicked. They were counting on going at least to the community college for their further education, but now, it was over. They would not get any education further than the high school. Pietro, on the other hand, was still proud of his accomplishments.

" So what? That Monk boy got what he deserved."

Rogue was enraged. She screamed in rage.

" If he gets suspended from here, you guys will too!"

Pietro thought about it again. This was a serious matter. If someone so promising as Wu could be suspended indefinitely, then they were piece of cake. Kitty asked again.

" Do you know who told the principal about this?"

Everyone shrugged.

" How should we know…"

The school ended rather quickly. It was really frustrating for Rogue to see Wu staying at the mansion and studying in his room. He often came out to talk with the other kids. It was really frustrating for her not to see Wu in school. She felt like she was reverting back to her old self. She didn't like that, and she felt so alone at school. Though it didn't bother her too much since the graduation was coming up in a few weeks. Because of it, Jean and Scott were very fussed up about that. For the others, however, it was just another year's end. Wu needed to take summer schools to renew his credits, and Evan did as well. But for most of the kids in the mansion. They needed to take the summer classes. They were not ready to go back home yet. After the Sentinel incident, the parents were experiencing turmoil from the neighbors demanding them to move away. Through the help of Xavier, they were able to settle things a bit, but many were frightened. The kids knew if they went back now, the thing will blow over their heads. Therefore, they decided to attend the summer school. Scott and Jean were barely accepted by the local community college. They were upset, but they managed it. Besides, it was closer to the mansion.

* * *

Wu got into his jeep. It was just too hot to walk. He threw his backpack in the back with the others and got into the driver's seat. Rogue sat on the front, while Evan, Kurt, and Kitty got on the back. Frankly, Evan took the back seats all by himself. Which suited everyone. Wu took his car to the school with the AC on. It was really hot today. Wu was wearing his shorts for the first time. They got off at the parking lot and went to their classes. Wu had his own class, observed by many teachers and video cameras. Under this condition, they conducted the tests which Wu was disqualified of. He was to make up all tests during the summer. He finished one test and the another was given immediately following the previous test. The back to back test was wearing Wu out. He heard the others leaving from their classes. Since he knew he would be coming back late, he gave the keys to Rogue. He finally finished his tenth test and received his last one for the day. The teachers didn't even give him the stretching break, lest he used that opportunity to cheat. His muscles were screaming for wider range of movement. Wu felt like his body was freezing up, and his brain turning into a jelly. He had four more days of this to finish it. Wu finally finished his test and got up. He saw his vision blur for a moment and stumbled. He grabbed his backpack and walked out. The sun was still up high, although it was five in the after noon. He began his walk back to home. He was regretting on agreeing to the terms set by the school. He thought he could take it, but it was apparent that he could not. He looked around the parking lot to see if his friends were waiting, but he remembered that they went shopping after school. Wu began walking to the mansion, which he barely made it back. He dropped on the sofa and fell asleep. When the others came back, they couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Eleven tests in one day… That was just too much.

" Let's leave him alone for a while…"

Rogue and the others quietly went up to their rooms. They didn't want to bother Wu. He really needed to get some rest.

Wu got up the next morning. He was really tired. He went into his car again, this time in the passenger seat. He hadn't had anything to eat since the last morning. His body was really fatigued. Once again, he sat in the center of the numerous cameras. The teachers were different. Obviously they were tired as well. Wu began his first test, then second, and on and on. He finished his eleventh test and walked back home again. He followed this routine until Thursday afternoon, when he had one more day to go. Wu was walking back to the mansion, but his body could not take it any more. About a block away from the mansion, he collapsed, losing his consciousness. Luckily for him, Rogue was out on an evening jog. She thought she was gaining weight and was determined to stay thin. She saw Wu collapsed on the ground. She picked him up and dragged him to the mansion. Mr. McCoy quickly hydrated the fatigued body with IV's. It looked like extreme fatigue.

" Just one more day to go…" Wu groaned.

Kurt sighed.

" Ich guess he has pushed himself too far…"

The new recruits were not having fun here. With Wu in such situation, and Jean and Scott running things, the training wasn't that fun. Truthfully, Scott pushed them too far, whereas Wu pushed them until he felt that they were tired, which was about the same time as they felt fatigue anyways. The professor was able to delay the last test day until Wu recovered thanks to some teachers, the ones who actually taught Wu. They were worried about him. They trusted Wu. They knew that Wu had not cheated, but with the school board stern with their decisions, they were helpless to follow the decision. All they could do was convince the others about letting Wu have time to recover. The school board accepted the suggestion. They figured that letting the kid die was the last thing they could do. They were public schools, therefore required to comply with the president's decision to accept the mutants. Wu woke up after about two days. His eyes opened as Rogue was turning away to leave.

" Rogue?"

Rogue turned around.

" Wu!"

She basically tackled him and began to yell at him.

" Ah told yah not to take that deal! Seriously!"

Wu smiled.

" Thank you. I am fine."

Rogue sent the news.

" Yah can make up the test on Monday."

Scott, Jean, and the new recruits came in. they were thrilled to find Wu okay. Bobby and the others complained about Scott.

" Well, you guys have to put up with him. Besides, he'll do you guys some help in the intense training that I have been saving up for summer vacation."

The kids whined in protest. When they left the room, Wu smiled at Scott.

" That will get them to start enjoying your session."

Scott smiled back.

" Thanks."

Wu got up from the bed and went up to the kitchen. He was really hungry. He found a leftover chicken and put it in the microwave. He could have roasted it again with the help of Amara, but there was the risk of overcooking. The microwave signaled him that its task was over by ringing a single ding. Wu grabbed the chicken and the knife and fork. He began carving the little breast meat it had and the flesh on the ribs. Hank saw this and nodded.

" So you're feeling hungry, huh? That's good."

Wu finished the chicken and drank a cup of water. He then searched around for the package of salad that he bought, but never had a chance to eat. When he couldn't find it, he then searched for any other food. He found none that he could consume immediately. He then found a bag of chips. He grabbed the bag, and went upstairs. He brought his books downstairs, where he was allowed to eat. While munching on the potato chips he reviewed for the final tests. Rogue came down with a sketch book. She was taking an art class, which she thought was nice since she got to touch other things. She brought down a vase.

" Hey, Wu. Check this out."

Wu paused his munching and looked up. The vase was very beautiful. Simple, yet that simplicity gave the vase its beauty beyond words. Another thing that might have attracted Wu to the vase was the fact that it resembled the Asian vase. His eyes were filled with amazement.

" Wow! That's beautiful."

Rogue was very satisfied. Wu seemed to like it, although she only got B+ for it from the teacher. Through out the year, Rogue had observed Wu. He liked things that were plain. Simple in design, if there was any. So she made the vase white, with little dabs of indigo here and there. Rogue saw Wu's books.

" So, what are yah studying?"

Wu smirked.

" Oh, history. It's really not that hard. I think I'll have a decent chance."

Rogue helped Wu review some of the stuffs in the book.

Mystique met Destiny in urgency. Right after Mystique entered the car, Destiny began.

" A mutant named Apocalypse will rise soon. When he does, you and Rogue's fate will be in his hands. However, another may save both of you from your destiny."

Mystique inquired further.

" Who is this another?"

Destiny sat quietly for a moment to see the future.

" A boy who controls the time."

Mystique knew who he was.

" Yes, Mystique. That boy. There is a danger though. He will experience a situation with Rogue soon. If it turns well, then he will fulfill his destiny. If not… Apocalypse will dominate the Earth."

The car stopped near the park. Mystique turned into a bird and flew away.

* * *

Wu showed up for his last test. He finished the ten without much problem. On his eleventh and the last test, however, he was feeling a little weird. He finished the test and went back to the mansion. The others were waiting for him. They had a party for him.

" Congratulations on finishing your junior year!"

Tabitha handed him a knife to cut the cake.

" Um… When did you plan all this?"

Kurt, Tabitha, and Kitty smiled.

" During the weekend. We thought it would cheer you up since you couldn't join us in the party."

Wu smiled.

" Yeah. Thanks."

Rogue nudged him.

" What are yah doing? Cut da cake!"

" Oh, right."

Wu sliced the cake and handed the pieces to his friends. They sat on the sofa, eating their share. It was delicious. They finished the party at eleven in the night, until they went to sleep. They were really tired, and most of them had class tomorrow. Wu had promised them that he would drive them there.

As usual, the morning came in the usual manner. Everyone were not actually prepared for it. They felt like doing some training than going to school. Wu was already up, making the breakfast for the others. It was a little more hearty than their usual. Eggs, sausages, and toasts. Rogue came down, and waved her hand.

" Ah'm not eating any bread. Ah ate too much cake last night…"

She grabbed two small sausages, and some eggs. She finished them off quickly with Wu and the others. Today wasn't that humid, so everyone wore what they usually wore. Wu, however, wore non-baggy dark blue jean and black shirt. He was still thinking about his parents. He would have worn the black jean, but he did not own one. The circus was in town, and Rogue wanted to go. It was going to be her first circus in her life, and Wu didn't want to disappoint her. Wu dropped them off at the school. He then went to the local department store. He looked at various jeans available. He did not like the ones that were very baggy. He wondered how in the world the ones who wore them moved around. It seemed as though it would just fall off at any moment. He finally found the one he was looking for. He tried it on, then went to the check out stand to purchase it. He thought he saw a familiar figure, so he though about stopping the time to find that person, but he decided against it. He paid for the jeans and went back to the mansion. He read for about twenty minutes before he found out that he needed to head out again. He marked his book and started his jeep again. He drove for about five minutes and arrived at the school The others were already waiting for him. They got in, and sighed.

" We got the next two days off. 4th of July."

Wu smiled at what he heard. It was perfect.

" Well, Rogue. You wanna go to the circus?"

Rogue thought about that.

" Alright."

Kitty began teasing them.

" Wu and Rogue sitting under the tree…"

Rogue turned around.

" Don't make meh absorb yah, yah hear?"

They came back to the mansion and went up to their rooms. Wu closed the door and sat down to meditate. He suddenly felt the pain come back again. He groaned for about ten seconds and got up. He felt something tickling his back. He looked at the mirror and freaked.

" Aaahh!"

His hair was grown to about waist length, and he had a mustache and beard. 

Rogue came into the room and saw Wu.

" What happened?"

" I think there's something wrong with me."

Wu quickly shaved his beard and mustache. He was thinking about cutting his hair, but the barber shop was closed. He got a thin black ribbons and tied his hair to a high positioned pony tail.

" I think that would help."

Next, he got a scissor and cut the front part of the hair. It was obstructing his view. After few snips, the overgrown hairs fell into the trash can. He came out of his room, and came down stairs. Kitty was surprised to see a new face in the mansion.

" Who is this, Rogue? I thought you were going out with Wu."

Rogue decided to play the game. Kitty and Kurt were going to the circus as well as Jean and Scott.

" Oh, Ah dumped Wu. Ah'm going out with him."

Kitty looked closely at the face. There was something familiar about him.

" Hey, it is Wu!"

Rogue and Wu laughed out loud.

" Gee, and I really believed you." 

" How did his hair grow that fast?" asked Jean.

" I accidentally had some hair growth medicine."

Wu didn't want to alarm the professor about his condition yet. Besides… his facial hair went back to normal. There were little trace left. He wasn't the type who had a lot of facial hair, so if he had grown a beard for example, there would be some spots where the hair would be thin. Wu got into the jeep with Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt. Scott and Jean went in the sports car. They arrived at the circus and walked into the ground. There were a lot of people here. Many were familiar faces of the graduates, having the last fun in their lives before they go to college, and then get jobs. Jean and Scott was like them. They split off and headed straight for the carousels. Wu and Rogue went to the tent where there was a high-wire act. Since the show had not yet begun, the clowns were performing to keep the audiences entertained. Kitty and Kurt were riding ponies nearby. By the time the show had begun, Scott and Jean entered the tent as well. Wu's eyes swept though the tent just in case. He didn't want any trouble. His eyes stopped upon the magician called Mesmero. There was something about him that ticked. His eyes were fixed upon Jean for some reason. Rogue and Wu shrugged.

" Looking for some volunteer I guess…"

Sure enough, Mesmero called upon Jean by name to come down and be his assistant. They performed the stabbing through the person act. Rogue gasped as every sword apparently piercing through the body of Jean. In the end, Jean was fine. For her efforts, Mesmero gave her a jack in the box. After the act, Rogue and Wu stepped out of the tent. They wanted to get something to eat. They stopped by the concession stand and got hotdogs. Rogue chewed food intensely. She was so hungry. She finished up her hotdog quickly. Wu finished his hand then smiled.

" Guess you were really hungry, huh?"

" Yeah."

They were walking to the other stands when Rogue suddenly grabbed her head.

" What's wrong?"

" Voices…"

Suddenly, Rogue's eyes became red. Wu was startled. He opened his mouth to talk, but it was too late. The red blast struck him hard. Wu flew until he struck the fence for the pony ride. He groaned and stood up. He could not see Rogue any longer. He looked around and found her floating in mid-air.

" Rogue…"

Wu looked around and found Jean and Scott.

" Scott! Rogue's up there."

Scott looked up. He sighed. She lost control of her powers. The others who saw what was happening ran away, screaming mutant and other shrieks of terror. Wu walked up slowly towards Rogue. He began talking to her.

" Rogue. Hey, Rogue!"

Rogue shifted her sight to Wu. Her eyes glowed red again, but this time, Wu was ready. He dodged the beam and continued his advance. He telepathically communicated with Jean.

' Lift me up. I need to talk to her face to face.'

Jean began her concentration on Wu. She lifted him up close to Rogue. Wu untied his hair and looked into Rogue's eyes.

" Rogue. You can fight it. Calm yourself. I can help you."

Wu hugged Rogue to comfort her. What happened next surprised everyone. Rogue used Storm's power to electrocute Wu. Wu screamed with pain, but still held on.

" Rogue…Listen to me! Find…your…light. Just like you do in your meditation. You can do it!"

Rogue tried to do as Wu said. She hadn't done much of meditation lately and it was hard for her to concentrate again. She finally did, and her body fell from the sky. Jean delayed their fall to keep them from hurting themselves. When they got down, Rogue opened her eyes again.

" Wu."

Wu's clothes were sizzling and smoking. They were almost turned into ashes. Wu chuckled as he fell to his knees.

" I…told you…you could…do it…"

Wu crawled to the nearest concession stand and got a few bottles of water. He poured them on himself and cooled himself.

" Remind me never to get on the bad side of Storm."

Scott whistled as he saw the conditions of both. Rogue was fine, but Wu was pretty much toasted. Kurt grabbed hold of both of them and teleported out of there. Scott, Jean, and Kitty went back in the two cars. Jean got into Wu's car and Scott into his car. From behind the tent, Mesmero went back in, smiling at what he saw.

They weren't about to trust Kitty with either one of them. They got back and saw Wu standing in front of them. He seemed fine enough.

" Don't worry. I've cured myself. Rogue's doing fine too."

Scott gazed at Wu.

" You had us worried, you know…"

Wu scratched his head.

" Yeah, I guess so. But I was not worried. I was sure that she would not hurt me."

Mystique met Destiny again.

" So, how is it?"

Destiny began.

" Rogue is back in our future. And you should be glad that your guardian is well too. Only thing that you need to worry about is his anger."

Mystique left the car. She couldn't help but feel happy. She never figured Wu to be a guardian watching over Rogue, and she was being protected as well.

* * *

Wu didn't bother to get a hair cut. About few hours after his hair cut, it kept growing back to the waist length. He had cut his hair for five times before he gave up. Rogue was getting used to the new look. He looked strange with the hair-do. She thought it was because she wasn't used to it. Wu came out to swim with the others. It was very hot, the hottest day in the history of Bayville, the news said. As usual, Kitty was getting a tan, while in the water. Kurt was diving off of thin air. Jean and Scott, on the other hand, were sitting under the tree, with their swimsuits on. Wu and Rogue were meditating together a little far from the pool. They hadn't had meditation for a while and they knew they better start doing it again. The professor did help Rogue by removing some of the personalities, but it was still hazardous. Wu refused the upgrade of the necklace. He wasn't going to trust the piece of technology too much from now on. He figured that the reason his hair was so long was that his pain stopped at the wrong interval, thus stopping while the time flow had not come back to normal. The result was that instead of his hair retracting back to its usual style, it had stopped when it had gotten longer. Other than the hair, however, everything was back to normal. After their meditation, Wu and Rogue jumped into the pool. This time, Rogue wasn't that worried about her bikini. Everyone knew about it thanks to Bobby and the other boys of the new kids. Although they were punished for sneaking into her room, she knew it would not be over. The new kids were getting really adventurous. Even though they were operating inside the strict rules, their 'adventures' as they called it, were getting more daring by day. She stopped her daydream as the water splashed onto her face by Kurt's cannon ball.

" Hey, fuzz ball! Quit it!"

Rogue swam after Kurt, but it proved to be a futile effort. All that Kurt needed to do was to teleport out of there. Wu managed to calm Rogue. They continued their swim until they were fatigued. They got out of the pool and grabbed whatever drinks they wanted. Most settled for the lemonade. They went back to the mansion to shower and sleep. They were really tired, and most of them fell asleep quickly, except for Jean. She was having the nightmares again. The sudden scream filled the mansion, waking up everyone. When the others came into her room, Jean was nowhere to be found. Throughout the morning, they searched around the mansion grounds for any trace, but they couldn't find her. Xavier began his search for a mutant called Mesmero. When he found the picture, he couldn't help be curious to when he had seen this face. Rogue gave a clue, showing the jack in the box.

" Okay, they must be at the circus."

Beast, Rogue, Wolverine, Wu, and Xavier arrived at the circus, to find themselves just in time to prevent the delivery of the last of the artifacts. After futile attempt to talk Jean out of it, they fought their comrades. Beast and Kurt went at it, while Kitty fought with Wolverine. Scott was having his hands full with Jean. Wu and Rogue fought Evan. Xavier stepped up to Mesmero. After they failed to secure the artifacts, Mesmero disappeared, and the others came back from their mind control. They sighed and flew back to the mansion. There, Xavier revealed a presence of another's control in Mesmero. This caused everyone to wonder. A mutant far powerful than the ones they knew. Wu sighed.

" I have a very bad feelings about this…"

* * *

Bobby and the other new recruits were having their training at the danger room. This time, the simulation designed for Wu. Just like they called Wolverine's simulation a 'Gauntlet,' they came up with the nickname for Wu's special, 'Ninja.' They went one by one, against the elder X-Men. Since they were not skilled at keeping quiet, due to their immatureness, most of them failed. It was Bobby's turn now. He really wanted to show the others that he could do it, and that stealthy stuff was actually easy. He was learning that it wasn't as easy as he thought. Just as he watched in Wu's run, he was sneaking through the air duct. However, Wu already knew this. He followed the popping noises made by the rectangular metal tubes. He coordinated his tactic with the others. They set up a trap at the control room. They all had the toy gun to mimic the guards, along with the flash lights. They waited for Bobby to come down. The clanging noise alerted them and got ready. When Bobby dropped the grid by accident, Kitty was almost tempted to shine the flash light. Bobby finally came down, and approached the control console. Wu shone his light and caught Bobby.

" Hey! Turn that light off!"

The simulation ended. Bobby was being laughed at by the others. He demanded that Wu do the simulation himself.

" Alright."

Wu changed into his uniform and got ready. Bobby was rubbing his hands in anticipation.

" Oh, I'm gonna get him!"

Rogue passed by him.

" Yah can forget it. He's just too good at this."

Bobby was given command, like Wu had. Wu signaled that he was ready. The simulation commenced. Bobby waited like a predator out for its prey. He knew Wu would come from the vents. He perked his ears to concentrate on hearing Wu. Wu, on the other hand, wasn't thinking about the vent approach. He came in through the front door, and looked around the corner. Bobby was fully concentrated on the ceiling. He shuffled his feet and passed by Bobby easily. He was just too concentrated on the ventilation shafts.

' Too bad…'

Wu went up to the vents at the next room. Just for fun, he threw an eraser on the vent above where Wu was. The clang alerted Bobby and he smiled.

" He's on the vent. Move into the control room."

The others ran to the control room. They waited for the intruder to show up. They waited for Wu to show up. They spent thirty minutes waiting for Wu to show up.

" Bobby, I think you're wrong about this…" said Evan.

" Come on. Let's wait a little more."

" Naw. False alarm."

They scattered. They couldn't wait any longer. Unknown to them, Wu was watching them through out the thirty minutes. When they all exited, he came out of the vent and deactivated the security. He then opened the door and peeked outside. The others were on their normal routine. He saw his finish line down the hall. He thought of running for it, but he decided against it. He went up the vent again. He quietly snuck into the finish line, and looked down. He saw Rogue standing there, right underneath. She was reading something. He stared at it again. For minutes, he watched Rogue read a piece of paper. He focused enough to see the letters. It was a letter, requesting her to come to the old cemetery. Wu thought it interesting enough. When Rogue stepped away, Wu opened the grids and dropped down. The simulation ended and the others saw Wu in the finish zone.

" Aw, man! I don't know how he did it!"

Rogue was surprised. She was barely two feet away.

" Oh mah god. Ah can't believe mahself."

Wu smiled.

" So, who wants to meet you in the cemetery?"

Rogue was shocked.

" Yah've been reading mah letter?"

Wu smiled.

" Yeah. I was waiting for you to step off and it seemed like a good method to kill time. By the way, I will join you. Who knows what kind of creep sent that letter."

Rogue smirked.

" Alright."

On the other side of the boundary, Bobby was furious.

" I don't believe it! I knew he was coming!"

Wu explained in debriefing.

" I was waiting for all that time. Trying to tire you guys out. I knew you would return sooner or later. In the end, the patient one wins."

They sighed. They lost. Wu walked off to take a shower. When he finished, he got his black jeans and black shirt. With the black boots, he was ready to tail Rogue to the cemetery. He followed Rogue leaving the mansion. He kept his distance. She finally arrived at the cemetery and looked around. She had the letter in her hand. Soon, two figures emerged from the mists. It was Mystique, and Mesmero.

" What are you…"

Mesmero began his hypnosis. Rogue dropped the letter and followed Mesmero. Wu had to intervene.

" Hey!"

Wu got out of his hiding and ran toward Mesmero. He turned around and pushed him away with the telekinesis. Wu was pushed like this with telekinesis, but not at this strength. He crashed into the tombstone and lost conscious. He laid on the cold cemetery, staring into the hypnotized eyes of Rogue in his dream. He then heard the voices of the others calling. He awoke, and saw the eyes of the professor and Hank.

" What happened?"

" Rogue…she went with Mesmero…hypnotized…Mystique is with him…"

Wu reached for his water. He splashed his face with it to wake himself up. He got up and ran to his room. He dressed in his uniform, his sword on his side.

" We have to rescue her!"

For the last few days, Hank did some research. He found out that the artifacts that Mesmero was after were in fact keys to release a powerful mutant called Apocalypse. Something in Wu was triggered.

" Apocalypse? Why do I feel that I know who it is?"

The others came down with their uniform as well. They got into Velocity and the X-Jet and sent on separate ways. The ones in Velocity were to track Mesmero, while the ones in X-Jet were to find out more about this Apocalypse. Wu was in the Velocity.

Xavier and the X-jet group arrived at a temple in Egypt. They went into a pyramid just like Wu had told them to do. Hank was surprised to find the hieroglyphs about Apocalypse, the first mutant who tried to mutate everyone in the planet. He went on further down, and saw a prophecy.

" …When this evil called Apocalypse awakens, one evil who possesses control over the time shall vanquish him once and for all."

Hank now knew why Wu was familiar with the name Apocalypse. He was destined to defeat him. Xavier sighed. They heard foot steps and hid behind the columns. Xavier focused to find out who it was. A few moments later, he found out it was Magneto, and his subordinates. Xavier came out of his hiding with the others.

" Magnus…"

Magneto began demanding where Mystique was.

" Where is Mystique, Charles?"

Charles shook his head.

" She's with Mesmero, along with Rogue."

Magneto narrowed his eyes.

" So, where is Mesmero?"

" I believe he is in Himalayas. Wolverine and others are tracking them."

Magneto was obviously displeased. Hank gestured to Magneto.

" Why don't I show you something interesting?"

Magneto stood in front of the hieroglyphs. He knew a little and began reading.

" Evil called Apocalypse shall rise with the help of a shape shifter, and a soul absorber…When this evil called Apocalypse awakens, one evil who possesses control over the time shall vanquish him once and for all."

Magneto turned his head. Hank began giving his opinion.

" This hieroglyphs talks about Wu, Rogue, and Mystique. However, I don't get why they say 'evil who possesses control over the time.'"

Magneto knew what it meant.

" It's the dark side of Wu."

Xavier came closer.

" I thought that 'evil' was referring to the mutant, but…"

Magneto turned around to relieve tension around his eyes when he saw Sabertooth fiddling around with something on the wall.

" No! Don't touch that!"

************************************************************************

The role of Wu, Rogue, and Mystique is now revealed. Will they fulfill their roles, or one of them fail?


	11. Chapter 11

****

Monk of Bayville

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is my first X-Men: Evolution fic. I noticed that there isn't any powerful Asian mutants so……I took liberty to create one in the interest of fairness. The story assumes that the cerebro is made about three years before the start of the series. Of course, AU.

************************************************************************

Sabertooth touched upon the figure of Seth. It somehow seemed interesting. When he touched it, the statue began moving down. Magneto yelled at him.

" You fool!"

The large statues' eyes glowed. The arms began moving up, raising the weapon in its hand. Ororo saw the arm and flew back. The scythe came down, barely missing her. The other statues also attacked as well.

" Run!"

Every one ran away, scattering in the process. Magneto used his power to move Xavier's chair as fast as he moved. It was just too slow for those statues.

Wu spotted Rogue on the trail covered with snow. They landed the Velocity and chased her. Mesmero turned around and gave telepathically command to kill themselves. Luckily, Xavier was talking to them already about the prophecy written on the walls. They felt severe pain in their heads, so they didn't follow the command. When they were orientated, Mesmero, Rogue, and Mystique were out of sight.

" Vhere are zhey?"

Wolverine sniffed the air for any scents. He picked it up, faintly towards the caves.

" This way!"

He led the way, running as fast as they could. They arrived inside, and saw the gate open. Next to the entrance, Mesmero was standing by.

" Wu, get in there while Kurt and I take care of that clown."

Wu dashed ahead and Mesmero tried to stop him. Kurt teleported and kicked Mesmero. Wu entered the chamber and found Rogue being absorbed by a mutant. He drew his sword.

" Apocalypse, let her go!'

He could see the ones she had absorbed being transferred into Apocalypse. He swung his sword and cut the hand away. Apocalypse screamed in pain, which echoed painfully through the hall. Everyone blocked their ears. The sound was too painful.

The others at the pyramids found an alien spacecraft. They quickly boarded it and Xavier worked the controls. The spacecraft disappeared, then reappeared in the cave in Himalayas.

" What the?"

He was surprised to see the alien spacecraft, and the others were stunned as well. Apocalypse got out of his sarcophagus and floated towards the spacecraft, regenerating his hand in the process. Wu picked Rogue up and walked to Mystique, who was turned to stone. He jammed the door in case it closed and then faced Apocalypse.

" Okay. Let's do this."

Wu's eyes were not cold. He didn't know that his anger was the key to destroying this mutant. Apocalypse ignored him. He continued his path towards the spacecraft. Wu tried to get his attention. It just wasn't working. Hank yelled out loud.

" Your other self! That's what will get his attention."

Wu wasn't used to this. He was peaceful person, and the anger just didn't come out. He had to find a way for Apocalypse to get him angry. He then remembered him absorbing Rogue, almost to the state of death. His eyes grew colder as moment passed on. Apocalypse now noticed a significant threat behind him. He turned around, and used Jean's power to throw a rock towards him. Wu easily dodged that. Then the bigger rock was thrown, then another. Soon, Apocalypse grew annoyed. He couldn't figure out how to get this mutant. He knew of his power from the memories of the other mutants that the stripe haired girl absorbed, but he couldn't find a useful power to use against him. He then got the sword from Jack's hand. He swung it around a couple of times to get the feeling for it, then got ready. Wu got ready to draw his sword. His cold, dark brown, eyes staring into his opponent's. The tension rose. Neither one of them were making a move. Mesmero, X-Men, Acolytes, and the Brotherhoods watched the standoff in anxiety. It seemed like this was going to decide the fate of this whole ordeal. Apocalypse changed his stance. He moved his medieval broad sword in front of him. In a blink of an eye, Apocalypse charged in. Wu slowed down the time, then drew his sword. The katana came out of the sheath, making a sharp noise until it struck the other adamantium sword that Apocalypse held. The clash of two metal blades echoed throughout the room. Apocalypse's sword was deflected upwards, and Wu twisted his right wrist and then grabbed the sword with both hands to bring down the sword for the final slash. Everyone were surprised to see what happened. Wu's sword had cut through the left shoulder of Apocalypse, and continued until it came out of the right waist. Wu couldn't believe what he saw. Apocalypse had used Jamie's powers to create two of himself, and he cut down one of them. Before Wu can stand up straight, the one surviving version picked up the other sword and raised them to strike Wu. Wu punched him with the right hand, which held his sword. Apocalypse stepped back, and came down with the sword, slashing Wu's left arm when he rolled to avoid the sword. Everyone, including Mesmero blinked their eyes.

" What happened?!" asked Magneto. He was sure that Wu had finished Apocalypse when he cut him through.

" He's using our powers to his advantage. In this case, he used Multiple's power to make a copy of himself." explained Hank.

Wu huffed. The only way for him to win was take the generating copies at the same time as the original. That meant he had to slow down the time further. He got ready by bringing his sword diagonally in front of him. Wu waited for his opponent to make his move. He had to be cautious more than ever. The sweat formed on his skin. Everyone could see the tension building once again. Mesmero was happy that Apocalypse seemed to have upper hand at this fight. They watched the two fighters standing in front of each other. Rogue gained her consciousness and saw Wu standing before Apocalypse. She couldn't believe it. She wanted to stop him, but Hank reassured her.

" Wu's the one. The hieroglyphs talk about the one who controls time, and he's the one who defeats Apocalypse."

Rogue then saw Mystique turned to stone. She saw Mesmero, who appeared to be enjoying this. Wolverine and the others were just watching the battle. They couldn't possibly help Wu. Interference meant distraction, and it could be bad for Wu. 

Wu saw Apocalypse coming at him again. He parried the sword on the right and then blocked the left, while simultaneously side kicking his opponent in the stomach. Wu then used his right elbow to strike in the chest and the back of right fist to strike Apocalypse in the face. Apocalypse stumbled backwards, then fell to the ground. He wiped the blood from his lips, and stood once again. He charged ahead, yelling war cries. The two swords were swinging violently. Wu backed off, dodging every swing made to cut him down. They came close to the spacecraft, and at the last moment, Wu ducked. Apocalypse's swords cut through the hull of the craft and somehow touched the power core. The resulting primary explosion sent the two fighters flying back into the chamber. Both of them rolled down the stairs, and arrived at the bottom. Mesmero was surprised at what he saw. Apocalypse, the one who ordered him to resurrect him, was down, along with the Asian boy. Both fighters struggled to their feet. They were bleeding all over. The shrapnel's from the explosion were stuck through out their body. They were breathing hard, exhausted from their battle. Wu took out his sheath from the belt. He then sheathed the sword. He had to get this over with. Apocalypse raised both of his swords to strike down. When the sword was coming down, Wu had slowed down the time almost to the point of stopping it. He drew his sword, and swung high. The katana broke through the sword on the left, and sliced through the top of the head of Apocalypse, and broke through the sword on the right. After this attack, he resumed the time flow, and the body of Apocalypse collapsed to the floor.

Wu sheathed his sword for the last time and walked to the stone Mystique. He didn't have much of strength left. Fighting the pain from the shrapnel's took out most of his strength. He thought his legs could give away at any moment. Rogue came to Wu. She supported him up the stairs. Wu stopped in front of Mystique and pointed both of his palms toward her. He concentrated on reversing the time flow. Although he couldn't do it when he was in control of his powers, he thought that what can be done unconsciously could be done consciously. After minutes of focus, Mystique's stone body began turning back to flesh. After about five minutes, Mystique was back to normal.

" What happened?"

Mystique looked around. The X-Men, Brotherhoods, and the Acolytes were here. She then saw Mesmero.

" Why, you!"

She chased him down and kicked him in the back. Mesmero stumbled as he lost his balance and fell down, getting pierced by the large piece of the spacecraft. He died almost instantly. She looked back. The others seemed to be amazed at what they had witnessed. She thought it was because she had killed Mesmero, but that wasn't it. She realized that the line of sight was directed toward Wu, and behind him. She walked up and saw the body down the stairs.

" Is that Apocalypse?"

Magneto nodded.

" Yes."

Wu's eyes flinched. Something didn't feel right. He immediately turned around and saw Apocalypse's body getting up. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't done even though he had damaged the brain. The body charged in with the broken swords. Wu stopped the time and began slashing violently at the body. Left, right, down, up… Wu slashed in every way possible, even re-cutting with different path. When he finished, the body was turned to particles near dust. Wu sheathed his sword and collapsed to the floor. He just didn't have the strength anymore. Hank quickly checked for pulse. He was relieved when he felt the movement within Wu's blood vessel.

" Thank god, he's alive."

They all came out of the cave. In the X-Jet, Wolverine launched multiple volleys of missiles to destroy the caves. He didn't want Apocalypse to come back, in case he was still alive.

* * *

The X-Jet dropped off the members of the Brotherhoods and Acolytes and came back to the mansion. Velocity team were already back, placing Wu in the infirmary. They placed him lying down on his belly and began taking out the fragments out. For three hours, they worked constantly to remove the fragments on Wu's back. It was really ghastly to see the wounds. When they were finished removing the shrapnel's, Hank wrapped the bandages around him. After they were finished with the procedure, they left the infirmary. Wu really needed to rest, and so did they. Rogue was waiting outside.

" Rogue, he needs some rest. Why don't you get some rest as well? You must be really tired after being absorbed."

Xavier and Hank escorted Rogue out of the infirmary. She sat in front of the TV. Everyone were really tired. Kurt and Evan talked about their need for a vacation outside the mansion grounds. The others agreed as well. Ororo thought they deserved a vacation as well. They did, after all, save the earth from Apocalypse. Xavier agreed. It was good for both moral and health. This fight with Apocalypse was intense, and it was mentally and physically draining. So, he booked a trip on the cruise ship after few days. Wu was walking around as well, and he thought it would do him good. Wu agreed to go, and Rogue reluctantly agreed as well. Evan and Kurt, along with the new recruits were thrilled at the news. They jumped around the mansion cheering about their vacation.

" Woohoo!"

" Ja! Vacation!"

Wu walked up to his room and plopped to his bed. He was really tired. Rogue came in.

" Aren't yah packing?"

Wu moaned.

" I'm tired…"

Rogue laughed. It was time to get flirty again to get cheer him up.

" Of course yah are, sugah. That's why da professor has arranged a trip for yah."

Wu smiled.

" Alright… I guess I can sleep in the ship."

Wu got up and began packing. He placed everything in, and then thought again.

" What am I missing?"

Rogue had the ribbons.

" Yahr hair tie?"

Wu snatched it and placed it in the duffle bag. Wu walked out of the door.

" I'm set."

Rogue went into her room. Kitty was getting ready too.

" You might wanna, like, take the swim suits, Rogue."

Rogue thought about it, but then remembered that Wu still had the bandages on, and would not be able to go into the water. She looked at Wu.

" Don't worry, Rogue. I'm packing mine, just in case…"

Wu turned around when the girls were packing their under wears, and winced from the pain as he banged his elbow against the door frame.

" Ou..."

He had a tank top on since it was so hot from the bandages. He would have preferred not to have any top at all, but he thought that having at least a tank top was courteous to the others. 

Rogue finally finished packing. She got out of her room, and grabbed Wu's bags as well. Hank ordered Wu not to use his powers on this one. He was afraid that the alien metal might cause infection or other things, and he wanted it to show up in gradually. Wu came down and went in the passenger side of his car. Rogue drove. Although Kitty could have driven the car, but that was asking for trouble, or even death. They arrived at the port, where the large luxury ship was anchored. They were amazed at what they saw. It was huge. Wu knew such ships existed, but he never saw one. They climbed up to the ship. The porters took the bags and escorted them. One of the porters who carried the bags for Wu and Rogue asked a question.

" I don't know, but I think he can carry his bags… So why are you carrying the bags for him, miss?"

Rogue knew this porter was flirting with her.

" Oh, he's mah boyfriend. He got his back hurt so that's why Ah'm carrying his bags."

The porter had a nervous look. He pointed to the room.

" This is your room."

Rogue stopped him.

" Wuh! Yah mean that Ah'm sleepin' with him?"

The porter nodded.

" That's what the ticket says."

Rogue felt weird. She knew that boys and girls were not allowed to room together. When they opened the door to the room, she understood why. There was only one bed. That meant that if the other rooms were in same arrangement, she could very well absorb others. But Wu could not be absorbed by her, so she figured the professor decided to forsake the policy in favor of the safety of others. Wu began unpacking and sat on the chair, not leaning back. He took off his shirt and looked at the mirror. The bandages were red.

" Aw, man. Rogue, could you get another bandages?"

Rogue took out a fresh roll. She handed it to Wu. He already took off his old bandages and Rogue could see the stitched wounds. She wiped the bloods and applied anti-biotic on the wounds. Wu winced at every moment the cotton balls soaked with anti-biotic touched the wounds. Finally, Rogue wrapped the bandage around Wu and went to the bathroom to wash her hands and change. She stepped out of the bathroom and saw Wu changed into the shorts and tank top. He smiled and placed a fake, British accent.

" Well, shall we dazzle our travel companions, my dear?"

Wu then offered his arm, and Rogue took it with smile. She also talked in a fake British accent.

" Yes, sugar."

The snickered as they left the room, locking the door as they did so. They saw Jean and Scott together as well. They were looking at the dolphins swimming next to the ship. Jean was laughing with joy, and Scott was as well. Wu and Rogue were about ten feet away, closer to the forward of the ship. Wu untied his hair and slipped the ribbon in his pocket. His hair was fluttering against the wind. Rogue was also feeling her hairs follow the every movement that the air made. It was cool, and the breeze was filled with the ocean scent. There were commotions as well. Wu turned to his left and saw Bobby, Jamie, and other new kids. Bobby was mimicking Leonardo DeCaprio in the movie Titanic. Wu shook his head, and Rogue saw that.

" What's wrong?"

Wu pointed to the point of the ship. Rogue's eyes widened.

" What da hell are yah doing, Bobby!"

Bobby came down and Wu was lecturing him. It was one of those moments when the kids broke the rules set by Wu.

" What were you thinking? You might have gotten kicked out of the ship doing that."

Bobby tried to defend himself.

" Well, it looked cool didn't it?"

Rogue sighed.

" The scene in da movie was a computer graphics background. What were yah thinking', ice head?"

Finally, Scott and Jean arrived at the scene. This called for more lecture, so Wu decided to spare him.

" Do not, and I emphasize. Do not try that kind of stunt again."

He quickly let Bobby and the others leave. Scott stopped in front of him.

" What happened?"

Wu shook his head.

" Nothing to worry about. Bobby thought that there were dolphins in front of the ship."

Wu and Rogue then headed towards the galley. They were getting hungry. Wu sat in the restaurant that was a little fancy. The waiters, and the guests were looking at them suspiciously, and even mockingly. Surely they wouldn't attempt to eat here alone they thought. This restaurant was served for mostly first-class passengers. The waiter came soon.

" May I help you, sir?"

Wu read from the menu.

" Yes. I would like a lobster tail and sirloin steak, medium please, and a small salad…"

Rogue took her turn.

" Ah'll have the same."

The waiter wrote down the order and went to the kitchen. He handed the order and began joking with his peers.

" I bet you ten bucks that they can't afford it."

One of the older waiter took the bet.

The meals were brought, and Rogue and Wu enjoyed thoroughly. The lobster was spectacular, and the steak was good as well. When they were about done with the meal, the waiter handed them the bill. The others looked at their expressions. They were waiting for a sure sign of incompetence to pay. However, they couldn't find any. What's more, they saw the boy taking out a credit card. After the waiter went away to process it, the others gazed at the card.

" Wu Law… Hey, isn't that the kid billionaire who inherited the fortune from his parents?"

The waiter came back and apologized.

" I am sorry, Mr. Law. I did not know that you were the Wu Law."

Wu tried to quiet down the waiter.

" It's alright. I get that a lot. Hey, I'm not even out of high school you know…"

The waiter went away, and Wu got up with Rogue. On their way out, Wu picked up a financial magazine. He looked at the richest people category. Sure enough, on the top 100 list, his name was on there.

" So, why did da waiter say 'deh Wu Law?' Ah mean aren't yah just rich enough?"

Wu handed her the magazine.

" Some of the stocks that my father invested on had grown exponentially. It's a computer software company. And with the other things already making money, the net worth just piles up."

Rogue sighed.

" But yah don't care…"

" Yeah. I mean this money's good for me only when I am alive. If I have kids, then it will be different story. But for right now, my concern is with controlling my gift."

They walked to the pools. Wu wanted to check it to see if it was worth going in. There were a lot of people there, and most of the X-Men and the new recruits were there as well. The professor certainly seemed to be enjoying the sun.

" Wu, Rogue. I thought you guys would come out here early."

Wu discreetly pointed to his bandages, and Xavier sighed. He had forgotten about it. Rogue had her swimming suits on underneath. She was hoping to get into the water, rather ocean water. Wu sat down on one of the chairs and gazed at the others. Although Mr. McCoy could not come with them, he was having his own share of fun in the lab, so Wu couldn't check up on his current condition. He was tempted to heal the wound quickly. He really wanted to join in with the others. Xavier noticed the desires of both Wu and Rogue. It was rather cruel for them. They couldn't swim here, it wasn't safe for them. They sat with the professor and ordered sodas. Logan came out of the pool and sat with them.

" So, how's your back, kid?"

Wu shrugged.

" The stitching is okay, but it's still bleeding. I don't get it. It should have stopped bleeding by now."

Logan sighed.

" I know. You really want it to heal faster."

He led Wu to his room. He wanted to take a look at the wounds. Wu removed the bandages and Logan began probing on each of the wounds. The blood was flowing down, but Logan saw no change from normal wounds. He called Hank.

" Hey. It's me, Logan. Wu's still bleeding. He wants to heal it now… No, there's no apparent changes…"

Logan stopped to ask Wu a question.

" How often are you changing your bandages?"

Wu thought about it for a moment.

" After about 24 hours. This one's already scheduled for today."

Logan continued.

" It's alright. He says about 24 hours."

Logan finally hung up.

" You can go ahead and heal yourself, Wu. Just stop when it feels weird."

Wu began concentrating on his wound. It was starting to heal and finally finished. Wu twisted his back and did some extreme movement to see if there was anything wrong. He felt perfectly fine. He got up and went to his room. He knew Rogue wanted to take a swim so he decided to let her enjoy it. He got his swim suit and shirt on. He came to the pool and tapped Rogue's shoulder.

" If you want to go in…"

Rogue smiled and took off her extra large shirt. She was wearing it like a dress. Wu and Rogue came into the pool, and stayed in one corner. They didn't want to absorb someone by accident. Wu felt the cool water. It was actually good. Kitty, and the others came near them.

" So, like, you took off your bandages Wu?"

Wu nodded.

" Yeah. Clean bill of health."

Wu had untied his hair so from the back, he looked very much like a girl due to his slender physique. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, then heard a voice of a boy.

" Hey, uh… Wanna swim with me?"

Wu turned around.

" Um… I don't think you would want to…"

The guy freaked out and went back to his friends, who laughed at him. Wu chuckled. He really needed to get his hair short, but his power did not allow it. Rogue snickered.

" Yah do look like a girl from da back, Wu."

Wu smiled.

" Okay, I should start writing my gender as female now…"

Kitty teased him.

" Well, you would make a pretty nice looking girl…"

They laughed. Wu was quite funny. He was willing to make fun of himself. Rogue and Wu got out of the pool and dried themselves off. They finished their sodas and gazed at the setting sun.

" It's beautiful!"

The reflection of the orange sun glistened with the movement of the waves. Wu wrapped his arm around Rogue's shoulder.

" It sure is. But…"

He turned to face her, and Rogue as well.

" Your white rose can not be compared by that orange light."

The were walking around the deck. They saw Jean and Scott standing around the entrance to a room.

" So, Jean. Are you guys staying separated?" asked Wu.

" No. Scott and I share a room. You guys are doing the same, aren't you?"

Rogue nodded.

" Yeah… I wonder why professor let us stay together… I mean, I though that it was because he didn't want me to absorb anyone."

Scott smirked.

" That's because of us."

Their eyes widened.

" What do you mean?"

Scott was scratching his head, while Jean was blushing. Wu knew that there was only one occasion that called for this reaction.

" Let me guess… Scott proposed."

Scott shrugged, but smiling. Jean on the other hand, confirmed it.

" Yeah. Although we decided to get married after college, but that says the whole story."

They got to their room, and closed the door. Wu and Rogue thought of going back to their room, since the sun had set and they had nothing to do.

" Well…we have this party at 9 pm, but I'd rather meditate."

Rogue knew what Wu meant. Their powers might be problem. Especially hers in the crowded environment. They went into their room, and one by one, took shower. The trip so far, was boring for them. There was so many activities that they couldn't attend, but they felt sorry for Kurt. He couldn't swim with his inducer, so he was in his room.

" Rogue, why don't we help out your fuzzy blue brother?"

Rogue came out with shorts and tank top.

" Why not? Ah'm bored staying in da room anyways."

They left their room and walked to the room where Kurt was staying with Evan. They knocked on the door and Kurt opened it.

" Vhat do you vant? I zhought you vere at zhe party."

" Well Kurt, we thought yah'd be bored."

Kurt shrugged and gestured them in. He was watching TV.

" So, vhat shall ve do?"

Wu shrugged, but Rogue came up with a game.

" How about this?"

She took out a bag. It was Chess. Kurt nodded.

" Okay. Let's go."

They laid down the boards and the pieces down on the bed. Rogue and Kurt went first. The other guests of the cruise ship were having fun, according to the noises made. Soon, Kurt and Rogue finished their game, with Rogue smiling from her victory. Wu took the next game. Wu purposely used a tactic which he was not familiar with, therefore, he was clumsy with. The result was Rogue winning once again. She celebrated for a moment, then realized something.

" Yah lost on purpose, didn't yah, sugah?"

Rogue began teasing Wu by poking at him on the sides. Wu began laughing. It was getting really ticklish to endure. With every laughter, Rogue intensified her onslaught of tickle attack.

" Stop it, Rogue, ha ha!"

Rogue stopped, but Wu kept laughing for a while. Kurt turned on the TV and began watching his show. Wu and Rogue were interrupted when Evan entered the room.

" What are you guys doing here?"

" Oh, just trying to help mah fuzzy blue brother here. Let's go, Wu. Time to sleep."

Wu got up, grabbing his stomach. He was having cramps from all the laughing.

" O…(cough)…kay."

Rogue went to the room with Wu. She had a wide grin. She had won against Wu. They entered the room and dropped to the bed. Wu got up again and drank a cup of water. He then walked into the bed after brushing his teeth. He laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling. He felt Rogue's hand upon his right shoulder.

" Wu… Ah'm sorry about that tickling."

Wu smiled.

" No, that's alright."

They slept pretty quickly. They twisted and turned occasionally. It seemed as though they both had a nightmare. They got back up at the same time, screaming. They breathed hard to catch their breaths and looked at each other.

" Did you have a nightmare?"

" Yeah."

Rogue talked about it first. She was back in the cave, with Apocalypse absorbing her once again, bent on fully draining her. His eyes glowed yellow and seemed to get brighter as he absorbed her, until she was just a dried up mummy.

" Ah don't know why, but Ah feel like something ain't right."

Wu sighed. His dream had Apocalypse in as well. It seemed that he had not finished his job. He thought about the fact that it seemed too easy. Even though he could control the time, he had to wonder why Apocalypse had not used the power of Magneto on him. He could have made Wu virtually ineffective, but he chose not to.

" Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Wu.

" Yeah. Apocalypse is still alive."

Wu gazed at the clock. It was only four in the morning. The sky was still black with the stars shining. They tried to sleep again, but it just did not work out. The same nightmare began. This time, Wu talked about the dream, after Rogue inquired.

" I… Well… I'm fighting with him in a… building. I'm fighting with him. I finally defeat him, but I also lose my life at the same time. I don't know… It just doesn't make any sense."

Rogue shrugged.

" Well, it's not supposed to make sense. There's something Ah neglected to tell yah about mah dream. Mystique was there too, and Ah killed her."

Wu's eyes widened.

" You what?"

" Yeah. Ah killed her in mah dream."

Wu thought about it.

" You hate her don't you?"

Rogue looked down. She was really hesitant.

" Yeah. She used meh to resurrect Apocalypse. Ah feel so violated, and angry."

Wu nodded.

" Yeah. I understand."

Instead of sleeping, they sat on the bed, and watched TV for any unusual reports. If Apocalypse was alive, they thought, he would make a move soon. Since the spacecraft was destroyed, he would not have any method to achieve his goal by using the eye of the ages. Wu was pretty sure that the device was destroyed. The spacecraft was gone to pieces and much of the parts left were large shells of the craft. He then thought about why Apocalypse did not use Magneto's power, or whether he had the power to control time.

" Rogue, do you still see the faces of those Apocalypse absorbed from you?"

Rogue closed her eyes. Magneto, and the other faces were gone now. She still found Wu's face in the back.

" He didn't absorb everyone whom Ah absorbed. He didn't have time to access yah, if that's what yah mean…"

Wu sighed in relief. So Apocalypse did not have access to his powers after all. They were just gazing at their faces, ignoring the sounds and flashing images from the TV. They saw the sunlight coming through the porthole. It wasn't much, but it notified them to go to the professor.

************************************************************************

Will their vacation turn for the worst? Is Apocalypse really alive? Please R & R.


	12. Chapter 12

****

Monk of Bayville

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is my first X-Men: Evolution fic. I noticed that there isn't any powerful Asian mutants so……I took liberty to create one in the interest of fairness. The story assumes that the cerebro is made about three years before the start of the series. Of course, AU.

************************************************************************

Wu and Rogue arrived at the restaurant where they knew the others were eating. Everyone waved their hands to get them to sit with them. Wu and Rogue sat with the professor.

" Professor, I… I mean, we need to talk to you."

The professor dropped his fork and turned towards them.

" So, what is it?"

Wu began.

" I do not think Apocalypse is finished."

He chose his words carefully. He didn't want to spook the other people with what they did.

Ororo, and Logan showed concern. There had to be a proof.

" I was curious as to why he did not use the magnetism on me. It would have rendered my sword as a useless junk against him, or at least prevent my anger from harming him. I think I didn't get him the way it was supposed to be done. The more I think about it, I think he is alive somewhere…planning a different plot for his goal."

Xavier thought about that. It was nagging him as well, and of all the powers he could have chosen to attack Wu with, he did not use any. He knew that Wu was very vulnerable to telepathic, and telekinesis attacks. His mind was strained from his obsessive control over his powers, and the rise of his darker side from his anger. He was sure that Apocalypse had access to them, but he couldn't figure out why he did not use it.

" And what about you, Rogue?"

Rogue told the professor about her dreams. He thought about it for a moment, and decided that Apocalypse had to be alive.

" It might be a foretelling of the future."

The ship stopped at the Caribbean islands. They got off of the ships, with Amara feeling glad that they did. The ocean trip wasn't going well for her. Wu and Rogue walked in the forest near by. Although the others were worried that they might get lost, but the forest looked really good for meditation, or whatever they did. Evan then thought of something.

" Hey, Kurt. Do you think your sister is getting… you know…"

Kurt didn't get it.

" Vhat do you mean?"

Evan bounced his head.

" You know… getting frisky?"

Kurt never thought about that after the bed room incident. Sure, there was plenty of chance of that happening. Who knew, he thought. For all they knew, they were getting frisky in the forest.

" Let's follow zhem!"

Evan talked his Auntie O and took off with Kurt. He did drop a clue to what he suspected. Ororo was getting worried as well.

" Charles, do you really think that Wu and Rogue are…"

Xavier cut her off.

" No. Wu feels too embarrassed. Besides, even if they do, it's their concern. They're eighteen now."

Logan sighed.

" I hope they're responsible as you say, Charles."

Wu and Rogue stopped at a clearing. It looked like a perfect spot for their meditation. The birds chirped in joy, and the water flowing down in a dramatic melody. They sat down and closed their eyes. They controlled their breathing and began their meditation. While they were meditating, Kurt and Evan began their 'surveillance' of the couple. Kurt watched quietly as seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. Frankly, they were bored. They thought that they might see something interesting, but it was really boring. After two hours, Wu and Rogue opened their eyes. Wu sighed and looked around. He felt the presence of another. His sense was honed in his martial arts training and it rarely failed him.

" Okay, I know you're out there. Come out!"

Rogue looked around. She couldn't believe that someone was out here. But she saw Kurt and Evan coming out of the woods.

" Kurt? What are yah doing here?"

" Vell… Evan zhought zhat you might get frisky."

Rogue chuckled.

" Yah mean like this?"

She wrapped her arms around Wu.

Evan sighed.

" I'm sorry."

Wu smirked.

" Well, Rogue. How should we take care of these peeping toms?"

Evan's eyes widened.

" Peeping toms? What do you mean? We only saw you meditating."

Rogue pointed her finger to him.

" Yah were peeping at us, and yah thought that we were gonna get 'frisky' so that makes yah peeping tom."

Evan was taken back. He never thought of it that way. Kurt was frightened. He knew his sister would harm him somehow.

" Please. Don't hurt me."

Rogue thought about it.

" If yah peep again, Ah promise yah that yah ain't gonna see anything ever."

Kurt gulped and teleported back. With those boys gone, Wu and Rogue turned to face each other.

" Whew! Glad that's over."

Rogue looked at Wu with her eyes shimmering.

" Well, they were right about one thing."

Wu raised his eyebrow.

" About what?"

Rogue smiled.

" About da 'frisky.'"

She kissed Wu on the cheek, and saw Wu feeling embarrassed. She couldn't wait to tease him further, so she kissed his lips. They stayed in the forest for the next ten minutes, just hugging each other. Before the sun was down, they walked out of the forest. Wu was looking pretty embarrassed, and Rogue also faintly blushed. She was embarrassed that she had done what her brother thought was going to happen. Jean and Scott were getting intimate on the beach as well. Kitty and the new kids were cheering from afar. They knew that Scott and Jean were engaged and soon they'd marry each other. Kitty was looking forward for that moment. Professor S saying 'I do.' That thought made her feel like laughing. It would be beautiful, she thought, and entertaining at the same time. Everyone went separate, agreeing to keep telepathic link with the professor and Jean. 

Evan and Ororo walked around the island, talking about their future, especially of Evan's. Evan's mother did not approve of Evan's decision to become a professional skater. Ororo was asked by her sister to talk Evan out of it.

" Evan, why do you want to be a professional skater?"

Evan sighed.

" Well…I really want to become a professional skater because I like it. Besides, I'm not good at anything else."

Ororo sighed. That was true. Other than skating, Evan lacked any important skill to be successful academically. She guessed doing what he loved was logical. She knew she failed at convincing Evan to seek other professions.

" So, Auntie O. When are Scott and Jean getting married?"

Ororo smiled.

" After they graduate from the college."

Evan smirked.

" I think Wu and Rogue has fairly good chance of getting married soon."

Ororo was surprised.

" What do you mean?"

Evan scratched his head.

" Well… they look like, you know, a good couple."

Ororo smirked.

" You're jealous, aren't you Evan?"

Evan sighed.

" Yeah. I wondered why I don't have a steady girlfriend…"

While the two were talking, Kurt and Tabitha were hanging around with the new kids at the beach, playing with the beach ball. Xavier, and Logan were talking about Apocalypse. It was certain that he was alive.

" So, what was supposed to have been done to get rid of him?"

Xavier sighed. Truthfully, he didn't know.

While they were discussing on the course for the future, Wu and Rogue kept their eyes on the new recruits along with Jean and Scott. It was a 24/7 job. A task of constant watch. It was really hard to know what they would do next. Bobby passed on the ball to Wolfbane, and moved on from there. The beach ball bounced off of everyone's forearms and arrived at Jean's head. The new kids laughed at their practical joke. Jean threw the ball and tried to take the sand away from her hair. She was frustrated at her futile attempt. She couldn't wait to get back to the ship, and take a shower. Scott tried to help as well. However, there were just too many sand. Rogue and Wu sighed. The prank had begun. Everyone began throwing the beach ball to the one they wanted to strike. The ball now poised to strike Wu or Rogue. There was a distance, therefore, they were not certain. They took no chance. The ball had dried up sand on the surface, and neither Wu nor Rogue were in a mood to take a shower to get the sand out of their hair. Wu, especially, hated the thought. His hair was one of the longest amongst the X-Men, and he did not have the choice of cutting the hair short again, as long as his pain did not come back. Before the ball came near, Wu and Rogue walked away. The small boat arrived at the shore, signifying the end of the shore time. They all sighed and went back to the cruise ship. They entered their cabins and washed up. Wu was feeling agitated from the his hair length. It was very tedious to wash. When he finished, he borrowed Rogue's brush and began brushing his hair. Rogue smirked and took the brush.

" Ah'll do it."

Rogue sat behind Wu and began brushing his long hair. She began a conversation.

" So, yah can't get the short hair?"

" No. It just grows right back after ten minutes."

Rogue sighed.

" Yah've never seen me with the long hair, haven't yah?"

Wu turned around.

" You had long hair?"

Rogue nodded.

" Yeah, after Ah absorbed Sabertooth for a moment. Ah shaved mah legs day before, but the Ah became so hairy that Ah had to shave again."

Wu laughed, but showed sympathy.

" Yeah, now I know what you mean."

Rogue tapped Wu's shoulder to signal that she was done. Wu laid on the bed, and rested his head on Rogue's knees. He looked up to Rogue's eyes. It was so comforting to see her green eyes, yet he could still see the sadness within.

" Rogue, what are you thinking?"

Rogue sighed.

" It's frustrating to not know who mah real parents were. Yah know what Ah mean?"

Wu nodded.

" I promise you. I will find out who your real parents are. You might not like it, but if it comforts you then I shall find out."

Rogue's eyes were now shining with hope. Finally, she would find out who are her parents.

" Thanks, Wu."

Rogue laid back, with much more comfort. It was comforting for her to know that she can find out who her real parents are.

* * *

They came back to the mansion, and found Hank eager to see the professor.

" I have something to tell you about."

Xavier nodded and followed Hank to the lab.

" I have deciphered the hieroglyphs that I copied from the pyramid. It appears that there's more to the to the prophecy than I've talked about."

Xavier placed his hands together.

" Which is?"

Hank began slowly, it was bigger than anything he had imagined.

" The hieroglyphs talk more about the previous opponents of Apocalypse. It seems that Apocalypse had ordered his followers to record everything. Apocalypse had fought against every mutants that rose to challenge him. Needless to say, everyone of them died."

Xavier interrupted.

" You mean that Wu will fail like them?"

Hank shook his head.

" No. It is as though Wu is the embodiment of every mutants who died in the hands of Apocalypse. That explains why Wu is familiar with him. However he did not know what worked against Apocalypse. It seemed that Wu had to use his power against him directly to destroy Apocalypse, but since we don't know where he is now, we really can't do that at this moment."

" But how will he know what to do?"

Hank sighed.

" Oh, he'll know."

Xavier was worried. There were doubts. Whether he'll know like Hank said, or he does not and die. It was apparent that the battle against Apocalypse was going to be very big. After all, it was pretty much the mission of Wu's life.

* * *

The autumn came once again to Bayville, New York and with it a new year of school. Scott and Jean went to their community college not far from where they lived. Since they were rejected from other colleges, it was the only choice they had. Rogue, Wu, Kitty, Kurt, and Evan packed their bags and hopped into Wu's car. It was unusually cold, so Wu and Rogue wore their trench coats. Wu actually found the coat a little long on the sleeves. His Asian physique wasn't meant for the trench coat designed for more western physique. Rogue laughed through out the ride at the sight of Wu's palms disappearing into the long sleeves. The coat actually looked good on Wu. He had his long hair untied. He thought about tying them so he brought a ribbon for the provision. They parked their car and stepped off. The other kids were cowering. They were the mutants, well one of the two groups actually. They dropped some of their stuffs at the lockers and stepped to their usual hangout. Wu and Rogue went back to their usual hangout and sat down for their morning meditation. They sighed after they finished it. It was time for them to continue their schooling. Wu had a loose schedule this year, due to his hard work in the previous year. Rogue also had somewhat easier schedule as well. The summer school really paid off. All she had to do was get the basic language, math, science, and social studies done. She knew she could go back to the mansion with Wu at the same time. She knew Wu had made her a little bit more responsible academically.

" So, Rogue. I'll see you later."

" Okay."

They separated and went to their classes. It was boring routine all over again, handing out the syllabus and going over the class rules. They were so similar that it was very boring. The day ended rather quickly, due to the routine nature. Rogue and Wu met up in the parking lot. They were discussing whether or not to wait for the other.

" Should we wait for them? I mean Kitty doesn't have a ride, and Kurt has problems with that as well."

Rogue thought about it, but they had two hours to kill.

" Ah'm hungry. Why don't we just eat somewhere first?"

Wu agreed. It was lunch time, and they wanted to grab something to eat first. Besides, they had plenty of time for eating.

" Okay, where shall we fill our stomachs? Burger house? Mexican?"

Rogue hesitated for a while.

" Mexican."

They hopped in and sped off to the restaurant. They ordered tacos and sat down on their seats. The cold soda was really good for them.

" Kyhaa! That's refreshing."

Rogue sighed at the carbonation tingling her tongue. It felt really good. They got their tacos delivered by the worker. They bit pieces off the tacos and Rogue added more salsas.

" This is good. Ah've never tried this restaurant before."

Wu smiled.

" I've never tried either."

Rogue laughed. It was their first time, and they hit the jack pot. After the meal, which lasted for about thirty minutes, they went to the mall. Wu wanted to get new shoes. His old one had almost no traction at all.

" You've really wore that shoes for long time."

Wu went into the store, and looked around for shoes. There were sneakers, and other things. Wu picked a pair of sneakers, and a pair of boots that looked much like the one worn by soldiers.

" Why do yah want boots?"

Wu shrugged.

" Oh, just."

Rogue shrugged. It was his purchase so it didn't really matter. Wu gazed at his watch and was alarmed.

" Shoot! We better go."

They ran to the car, and headed to the school. The others were waiting, impatiently.

" Where the hell have you been?" asked Evan.

Wu stammered.

" Um… We were shopping…"

Wu bounced the bag of shoes to show the proof of his activities.

Kurt was looking at Rogue slyly.

" You two didn't do somezhing vhile you vere out zhere, did you?"

Rogue's eyes stared coldly at her brother. Kurt managed a nervous laughter.

' She can be really scary some times…'

They got into the car and went back to the mansion. Hank was waiting for them with another session in the Danger Room.

" Aw, man! Can't we just skip it? We're doing fine, and we're not going to fight with the Brotherhood anymore…"

Hank smiled halfheartedly to show sympathy.

" Yeah… Since your skills are at the top shape, it will only go down from here. Besides, you are not ready to face Apocalypse."

Evan sighed.

" Come on. I just don't want to anymore."

Wu came down stairs with Rogue, with their uniforms ready.

" Well, what is the today's scenario?"

Hank smiled.

" Well, here are two who are ready to get the training."

" Yeah, but they're not normal, especially Wu there."

Rogue went on the defensive.

" What do yah mean, not normal? Yah're not as normal as we are!"

Hank had to settle this situation down before it got any bigger.

" Hold up! I'm calling off the training session. Obviously, you're not focused on it right now…"

While the others entered their room happily, Wu and Rogue sighed. Official or not, they wanted to get the training. There was not way that they would lose to Apocalypse. Rogue went upstairs and programmed the simulation. It would be virtual reality version of their encounter at the cave. Hank had graciously programmed the data of the caves, and the powers that Apocalypse displayed. He also programmed in the information from the hieroglyphs as well. Rogue brought down two headsets, which simulated the pain of encounter by stimulating the nerves that registered the pain. Both wore the headsets and got ready. The simulation was about to begin. The gray room turned dark, and rocky. They proceeded down the narrow corridor and entered upon the large room. Wu was familiar with it. They shuffled their feet to make little noise as possible. Wu raised his right hand and shook to the right. Rogue nodded and walked down the right side of the wall, while Wu walked down the left side. Rogue felt some stones on the ground. Before she realized what it was, the ground began shaking and the trap door sprung open through out the floor. Rogue fell down, as well as Wu. They finally arrived at the floor, where Apocalypse was waiting for them.

" Shit."

Apocalypse quickly went for Wu. He punched Apocalypse in the stomach, and his opponent gasped for breath, then managed a punch of his own. Wu blocked with his left palm, but felt something weird. He was being absorbed. The pain was too severe. He screamed in pain, which made Rogue help him. She jumped and kicked Apocalypse on the side of his head. The Egyptian mutant flew to the wall, slamming hard into the stone. Wu got up, but collapsed to his knees. He felt too weak. Rogue helped Wu up. Once he was standing again, Wu began feeling a bit better. He drew his sword and faced Apocalypse.

" Alright, let's go."

Apocalypse utilized Wu's power to close in quickly. Wu felt the blow to his right forearms, and dropped the sword. He now received numerous barrages of punches and flew backwards for two feet. When he slammed on the floor, he felt liquids coming up from his throat. He quickly spat out and found it to be blood. He raised top half of his body and saw Rogue flying towards him as well. She landed on top of him, causing him to spit out the blood again. By the time they regained their orientation, Apocalypse was standing on top of them, reaching with both of his hands and grabbed both of his prey. Rogue and Wu felt the pain of being drained. By the time they lost consciousness, the simulation had terminated automatically. After about thirty minutes, Wu woke up, feeling Rogue still lying on top of him. He took off the headset and also Rogue's.

" You okay, Rogue?"

Rogue sighed, and got up.

" Ah think so."

Wu got up after her and grabbed his sword and sheathed it. He still felt his lips dripping blood. He cursed under his breath and used the sleeve to wipe it. The two stumbled out of the Danger Room and went up to the bathroom. They really needed shower with the bloods on them. The training was a difficult one, and they knew it. Rogue washed up the blood that Wu coughed up. It must have been a hell of a blow to make him bleed, she thought. The blood was already drying up on her hair. She applied shampoo again and began washing her hair. Finally, the drying blood came off. After washing herself, she got out of the bathroom. Wu went in next. He turned the cold water on and gurgled his throat to clean the blood. He spat out the water and finally began washing himself. After about one hour, Wu came out of the bathroom and found Rogue with med kit.

" Let meh look at yah."

She made Wu open his mouth and looked down the throat. It seemed to be clean, so it had to be further down.

" Well, Ah can't see any wound…"

Wu closed his mouth and walked into his room. He changed to his civvies and finished his homework in a jiffy. It was easy since only thing he had to worry about was English. He came down to the living room and saw the others done with their homework as well.

" Wu, man. Why did you go to that session?"

Kitty joined in with Evan.

" Yeah, like, we don't have to worry about Apocalypse nor the others."

Wu sighed. The professor had not told them.

" Apocalypse is alive. I can feel his vibe even though he's far away."

Kurt gasped.

" Vhat do you mean? He kouldn't have survived. You chopped him to pieces!"

" He absorbed Sabertooth's healing ability remember? He can take any of our abilities and enhance it to never chartered territory."

They were surprised. They've never thought that Apocalypse could do such a thing. Evan sighed.

" Man, if only Scott and Jean were here."

The others sighed in despair as well. Their college schedule did not have the flexibility required to go to any missions, therefore, Wu had been designated as a new captain by the professor. The new recruits now had enough experience to participate in the mission as well. Bobby was certainly disappointed that the new kids were not acting as a separate team. He thought that it would do well, but Logan didn't think so. He believed that they were just too inexperienced to become a second team. They continued to watch the TV. It was a favorite for the most of the kids. 

* * *

Wu was getting his college application ready. Although he knew the chance of getting accepted was slim to none, he wanted to try at least. He was surprised to find the section in the application. It asked for whether the applicant was a mutant or not.

" Gee. I guess they want to know, huh?"

Rogue found the question in her application as well.

" Yeah. And they want to know what power it is."

Wu smirked.

" Why don't you put your power as 'yours?'"

Rogue made a sarcastic laugh.

" Ha ha, very funny Wu."

Wu managed a grin.

" So, Rogue. What should we write?"

" Ah'm thinking whether Ah should take that Fury guy's offer."

Wu shifted his eyes from his application to Rogue.

" You want to work for SHIELD?"

Rogue shrugged.

" Hey, it'll be like joining the military."

Wu thought about it.

" I don't know… Maybe I should too. I have a bad feeling about this application. If they are asking whether one's a mutant or not, they would probably disqualify the mutants."

The two seniors dropped their pens. They had to think about this seriously. They entered the library to talk with the professor.

" Professor?"

Xavier turned his wheel chair around and greeted them.

" What can I help you with?"

Rogue began.

" Ah don't think Ah'll get accepted to any colleges. They're asking whether we're mutants or not, and what powers we have. Wu thinks so too."

Xavier nodded.

" Yes, I see your point."

" So Ah was thinking about joining that SHIELD. 'cause Ah ain't going to the college that would just reject me just because Ah'm a mutant."

Wu had his arms crossed. He was really thinking hard about this.

" What about you, Wu?"

" I feel the same way, but I would prefer making sure that they reject me as well…"

Wu turned around and came back with the application.

" …however, that was before I saw the question about whether I am a mutant or not."

Wu ripped the application in half.

" I'm going active on SHIELD too."

Logan came into the library just then.

" Monk, why do you want to join the SHIELD? You will have to do some jobs that will go against your code."

Wu shook his head.

" I have changed over one year, Logan. I prefer doing a job that I choose to do than apply to the college knowing that I will not be accepted."

Logan sighed.

" It's your life, kid."

Xavier was looking at Rogue. Logan saw it and sighed.

" Not you too, stripes…"

" Ah ain't gonna apply when Ah know Ah'll be rejected!"

Logan flapped his hand in defeat.

" It's your lives. I just wish you know what you're doing."

Wu and Rogue went out, and Logan sighed.

" Why don't you contact Fury about this?"

Logan growled.

" I will, Charles. I will."

* * *

The senior year went by without much of accidents. Apocalypse did not strike back, yet. The Acolytes, and Brotherhood gave little trouble as possible. Wu and Rogue finished their graduation ceremony and were staying at home, waiting for the call from Fury. They knew Logan contacted him, so it was a matter of time before he contacted him. They heard the phone ring, and Wu quickly picked it up.

" Hello?"

A familiar voice came from the other side.

" Wu? Is Rogue there?"

" Yes."

Fury took time to gather his thoughts.

" Okay, you guys are in. You are to report to the building near by the mall. You'll notice right away."

Wu hesitated.

" I have something…"

" You mean Apocalypse? Don't worry. He will be the main mission for you two."

" Okay."

He hung up.

" Well, we're on duty."

Rogue smirked.

" Ah knew we would."

They went upstairs and began packing. They packed their uniform and anything else they had. Wu wrapped his sword with a long cloth and laid it beside his duffle bag. He looked into the drawers and found the envelop given to him by his lawyer. He made sure that everything he needed was packed and left the room. He knocked on Rogue's room.

" Hold on! Ah'm about done."

After about five minutes, Rogue came out with her bags.

" Sorry."

Wu handed her the envelop.

" What's this?"

Wu smirked.

" Remember that promise about finding out who your real parents are?"

Rogue quickly opened the envelop and looked at the paper. It walked about man and woman who divorced ten years ago, and their current occupation.

" Mah father's a soldier?"

She read further and found her mother.

" Mah mother's a nurse?"

Wu nodded.

" According to my lawyer, and his crack team of investigators, they're your parents."

Rogue was excited about it.

" Ah should ask Mr. Fury about visiting them."

Wu nodded.

" But we have to get there first."

They hopped into the jeep and Kitty followed them. She had the car for herself after the two got off.

" Well, like, thanks Wu."

Wu smiled.

" Tell Kurt not to get that 'captain' get to his head."

Kitty smiled and drove off. Wu smiled and went into the building with Rogue. The agents from the SHIELD were waiting for them.

" Welcome to SHIELD, newbies. You'll be given a new uniforms each, so you don't have to use that old uniforms."

Wu sighed. The agent smiled understandingly.

" I know. Here are your new uniforms."

He threw them a pair of pants, and long sleeved shirt. It appeared very much like a military uniform, except black in color. It had the name tag on already in codename.

" Vampire?" asked Rogue.

" Well, Nick Fury thought that it suits you fine."

Wu looked at his name tag.

" Weapon-T?"

The agent apologized.

" We couldn't think of any codename so we modified the one used by Logan. T's for time."

Nick came out from the back.

" Welcome to SHIELD, Vampire, and Weapon-T."

************************************************************************

Please R&R. And I'm starting another under new title. It will focus on the later years. 


End file.
